Walking throne
by zeferoz
Summary: a vessel that is task to contain the tainted servant that is on the loose comes to remnant with only the the heroic spirit Hassan to help him."plesepleseplese i promise i wont run away with it!" "For the last time Ruby NO!" disclaimer: i do not owned fate/stay night, Blazblue and RWBY
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Blocking an incoming strike from the Beowulf with the dagger in my left hand I quickly use my other free hand to cut both its hand and stab it's head

Pulling the dagger back, I observe my surrounding and notice all 3 of my clone already dispatch the rest of the Grimm

' _So, how is it Hassan, did I improve?'_ I ask the heroic spirit inside of me

' _Hm… your strike is still sloppy, your attack is also straight forward, you still can't work together with your clone. What else..?'_ Hassan demolishes my confidence with each word and wonder idly

' _He still can't use your noble phantasm: Delusion Illusion fully'_ another voice inside me quip

' _Ah that's right, thank you Kiyohime, other than that your overall physical trait is increasing except for your endurance'_ Hassan said

' _You're welcome Hassan~'_ Kiyohime said cheerfully

' _I think that's enough training for now let's go back home, I also need to refill my dust round'_ I said to the servant inside me and walk heading toward the city of Vale

As I was walking I was thinking about myself

My name is Nemo Yukihime, 17 years old, it's been 12 years since I've been in this world

I am a Homunculus created by Zelrecth on a whim. He gave me the ability to hold servant inside of me. Before he drop me in the world of Remnant he told me they are other servant inside this world but they are hidden inside the mirror world

Hearing that I was a bit glad since the world have enough problem with the Grimm, of course that feeling of relief was only for a moment because he told me that the servant would pop out of the mirror world from time to time to cause chaos and then went back to the mirror world and it's my job to free them by of course killing them. After killing them the servant is automatically went inside my soul

And the best part is most if not all of the servant in Remnant was corrupted by the taint that makes them go wild

Joy

Zelrecth put Assassin servant Hassan inside me so that I can have a better chance to go against the tainted servant, he also unlock my Aura, I was very thankful for that and my semblance is 'storage', it lets me store anything kinda funny since I was created to store heroic spirit

I have very basic knowledge about magecraft since I've been focusing on training my body

Before I forgot I can use the servant power by three different way:

First is [Equip], it's different then [Install] because unlike [Install] which give you all of the servant stat, ability, fighting skill, noble phantasm and other I forgot to mention [Equip] only gives you the servant Skill, personal skill noble phantasm and they're weapon, and also a boost in mana depending on the servant I equip

On that note I currently able to make 55 clone using Hassan Phantasm without giving me a headache

[Equip] also change my apperiance a bit, only a bit and allow me to summon the servant weapon. I can also summon the clothe they usually wear! Yay free cloth

Ahem!

The second is [Materialize], I think you all have pretty much a good idea on what [Materialize] is but I'm gonna explain it anyway

The second ability allow me to let the servant inside me manifest in the real world. I don't have and can't make a servant-master contract with the servant so I don't feed mana constantly to the servant when they are outside my body

They will recharge they're mana reserve when they are inside my body. On that side note Hassan is really protective of me so she rarely come outside, as for Kiyohime, she only comes out when she feels like it, usually it's when it's time to eat so she can cook

The third ability is what I like to call [Throne of Heroes], this ability allow the servant that I have to completely take over my body. It will also completely change my appearance that also includes my gender. The only downside of using this ability is that it drains the mana reserve the servant possess completely and give me a massive headache. Nothing big really

If you're wondering what I look like well… I have long white hair with a hint of blue that is tied up to a ponytail, blue eye, a face that can be mistaken for a girl, I usually wear a collar t-shirt with a black pants which I also wore in battle and most of the time I wear a black cloak covering all of my body like Hassan

You can't blame me she practically my older sister so why can't I imitate her!?

The weapon I have is a basic gunblade, twin gunkatana, a normal war hammer, a giant battle axe that can turn into a halberd with dust infuse with it and two dust infuse rapier. All of it is inside my 'storage'

Unlike most people in Remnant, I don't name my weapon

Why?

I have terrible naming sense so no

Oh before I forgot Zelrecth also gave me a device called Index to enter the mirrorworld, the device also have a complete list of all the heroic spirit in the throne of heroes

*Beep Beep*

I stop my monologue and grab my scroll to check a new message

"I'm going to Beacon!" –Ruby

I sweat drop at the message. Considering her luck I'll bet that that something happen to her and caught the attention from someone from a higher rank like the counsel or maybe Ozpin the headmaster

' _It looks like both of your girlfriends are going to Beacon with you Nemo'_ Hassan said in monotone, but I can sense a bit mischief in there

' _There are not my girlfriends! They are just friend dammit!'_ I yell

' _Still in denial I see'_ Hassan said

' _Well even IF they were at least I don't have Kiyohime going after me!'_ I mock her

' _That's a low blow Nemo and you know it. If I knew that defeating Kiyohime will lead to her having interest in me I shouldn't have taken control of you at that time'_ Hassan reply

' _What was that dear, Nemo~?'_ Kiyohime said menacingly

' _N-nothing!'_ We both said in unison

I suddenly feel like that going to Beacon will give me a headache. Scratch that! Now that Ruby is going there will definitely be all sort of trouble coming I can feel it!

Damn it!

0-0-0

"I can't believe that my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever" Yang said cheerfully

I take a look at Ruby and know that she's embarrass by Yang if the blush have anything to say

"Yang please stop, can't you see that she's embarrass and also, tone down your cheerfulness it's making me sick" I said

"C'mon Nemo aren't you happy that two beautiful girl are going to Beacon with you" yang said with a smirk making Ruby go red and pull her hood to cover her face

I only look at her with deadpan

"Yang you we're the one who force- wait wrong word, you we're the one who threaten me to come to Beacon with you or else you'll hunt me down and beat every inch of my life along with other colourful word" I told her

"ehehehe well sorry but with that weird semblance of yours I thought you'll be a great student at Beacon" Yang said while looking sheepish

Well at least she has the decency to feel sorry

"Yeah Nemo! Your semblance is so weird! Weird but awesome, first you can make a solid clone when you're hair turns purple then you can manipulate fire when you change into that faunas but also got better with cooking somehow but I'm not complaining you still haven't told me what faunas you turn into oh oh! Do you still have more form other than those two or maybe you can tell us how your semblance work! Plesepleseplese!" Ruby said with excitement while having star in her eye

Oh dear

"Now that would be telling, I'm planning to keep my semblance to myself sorry red" I said with a smirk while messing with her hair "And beside a guy gotta have a secret"

My attention got caught by the news about dust robbery and faunas protest and something related with the white fang the news got interrupted by a hologram showing a woman with a riding crop

Sadist?

' _Oh my'_ Kiyohime said and I can't help but feel like she was covering her smile

"Hello and welcome to Beacon" the woman in the hologram said

"Who's that?" Yang asked her sister

"My name is Glynda Goodwicth.."

"oh"

"you are among the privilege to receive the honour to attend this prestigious academy our world…" and that's all I got to hear because something or someone else caught my attention

At the corner I spotted what can be describe as a black beauty

' _Another crush? already?'_ Assassin said

' _You know I kind of miss the day when you're all quiet and mysterious'_ I reply

' _Well, people change, especially when they're stuck with you'_ She said

OK now that was just plain mean

' _I think I agree with Nemo here dear, that girl feels out of norm'_ said Kiyohime

But Hassan and I only have one thought even though what she said is pretty much the truth

' _A pot calling the kettle black'_

"Hey Nemo what do you think?" Yang call out to me breaking my discussion with the two servants

"Huh? What was it?" I asked

"Sheesh, you need to stop day dreaming, one of these day you're going to knock on someone, anyway me and Rubes was talking about the view from here, what do you think?" Yang said

"Great I think…" I responded

In the corner of my eye I spotted a blond boy who was sick for a while

I smirk

"Hey, Yang, Ruby can you two take a step, no question asked please" I say

They did as I told them with confusion on there face

Not long after that the sick boy run pass us

Hassan [Equip], noble phantasm and servant skill

My hair turn purple with a streak of white and my blue eye turn deep purple, I also put on my mask

"Looks like the two of you got vomit an your shoe, if you don't mind I'll be going far away from the two of you" with that I use Hassan noble phantasm creating four clone and each of them run on different direction

Both of the sister blink and try to process on what just happened, and when it finally click

""Neeeemoooo!"" both the sister yelled with righteous fury

0-0-0

We got out of the bullhead and walk toward Beacon

I was still nursing the bruise the two sisters gave me

This would not happen if Hassan would just transfer her presence concealment and let me [Equip] it

' _Sorry but that was too good to pass up'_ Hassan said in… cheerful tone?

' _Agree'_ Kiyohime said

Et tu Kiyohime?

"wow" the sibling said at the same time when they got a full view of Beacon up close fascinated by its beauty

"vale got nothing on this" Yang said

I look at the younger sister waiting for her response only to see that she has that predatory look she have whenever something related with weapons

Oh dear

"Sis, Nemo look! That guy got a collapsible staff! Ooh, now she have a fire sword!" Ruby said in her chibi mode with excitement

"*sigh* Ruby, there just weapon, nothing more than a means to an end" I said in boredom

This is the wrong thing to say to a weapon otaku because right now she's grabbing my collar and lift me up with rage in her eye

Oh dear

"How could **you**! There are extensions of our soul! There are a part of us and you say there only for a means to an END!" Ruby yells at me gaining a few look from the bystander

I send a pleading look toward Yang hoping she could help me

The only thing I receive is a look of pity

…

"Look Ruby, I'm sorry if I offended you but there-" I was cut out

"Nope!"

"Ruby I-"

"Nope! I thought all those time we spend together will help you see that weapon are more than a tool, clearly you haven't! well for the next four years in Beacon I'm going to make you change your view whether you like it or not and there's nothing you can do about it, and don't you dare try to avoid me mister" she said sternly

Oh dear

' _I think this is what you called being whipped right?'_ Kiyohime said cheerfully

' _Indeed'_ Hassan add

Shut UP the two of you!

"Ok that's enough Ruby, why don't you go and make some new friend" finally Yang comes to my rescue

Ruby let go of me and look at her sister

"Why do I need new friends? I got you and Nemo right?"

Before I can say anything Yang grab hold of me and say something too fast for me to follow and drag me away from Ruby leaving her alone

' _Well… that was a thing'_ Hassan voice her thought

I of course agree with her

When Yang stop and release me I gave her a questioning look

"What? Don't give that look, she need's it if we're always there for her she won't grow up and learn to socialise" Yang explain to me which I respond with a nod

"Well when you put it that way I can't fault you" I say

"I Knew you'll see it my way Snow princess" Yang joke

My eye twitch

"Don't call me that! On that note I just hope none of those lolicon come toward Ruby, poor girl will be traumatize before she can even be a huntress" I said and look at the now frozen Yang

Heh

I really should not say that because for the next few minute I was holding her from going berserk and pummel any male that is near Ruby

Oh dear

0-0-0

"Hey! Ruby, we save you a spot!" Yang said while waving her hand when she spotted Ruby who is walking with the sick blond boy

When she reach us I was the first to start asking her

"So… how was your day?"

"you mean since you two ditch me and I exploded" Ruby said a bit angry

"Yikes! Meltdown already" Yang said

"In my defence miss happy-go-punchy here was dragging me" I said

"No! I literally exploded a hole in front of the school, there was some fire and I think there was some ice" Ruby said while rubbing her chin thoughtfully

Oh dear

"Considering your luck I am not surprise whatsoever" I said with a smile on my face

"Are you sure she's not just being sarcastic?" Yang said in with a smirk

"I wish! I trip some crabby girls luggage and then she yells at me then we exploded and then she yells at me again" she went on and on not realising there's a girl with white hair tied into a side-ponytail and blue eye glaring at her

"YOU!" The white theme girl yell, taking Ruby by surprise making her jump and I have to catch her in bridal style preventing her from falling

"Gah! It's happening again!" Ruby cried

"we're lucky we weren't on the side of the cliff" white said

"Oh, you really did exploded" yang said,

I just nod my head and see where this will go

"It was an accident, I swear!" Ruby said and jump out of my hold

White then brings out a guide book from nowhere and hold it in front of Ruby face

Storage semblance?

"what's this?" red ask in confusion

Then white explain bit an pieces about rules and something about a dust company

Suddenly Yang let out a laugh

"Bwahahaha she- he- Bwahahaha"

"why are you laughing Yang" Ruby ask her sister while I just give her a questioning look

White on the other hand seems like she was going to go on a fit

"ahahah, Haven't you realise Ruby? She looks like Nemo! Ahahahaha" yang said in between her laugh

Huh?

Ruby then take a look at me then white and then back and forth, when she realise it she joins her sister laughing

' _oh my she really does look like you'_ Kiyohime said

I can tell this has Zelrecth doing all over it

Root damn it

"You! Why do you look like me!" white ask me

I frown, feeling that this will be a pain, so I did the most logical thing

Go and hide behind Yang

"hey! Don't go and hide behind her, answer me!" white demanded

"Hey, let's not get all feisty here, we're all friends here so why don't we start all over my names is Yang Xiao Long, you're twin here (Hey!) is Nemo Yukihime and the-" Yang was cut out by Ruby

"Hi Weiss, I'm crea- I mean I'm Ruby Rose, wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supply" Ruby said beaming with happiness

So her name is Weiss huh

"Yeah! We can paint our nail talk about cute boys like tall, blond, and scraggly over there" She said sarcastically and point at the sick blond boy

This girl is a bit snobbish, but interesting

"Really?" Ruby ask in hopeful tone

Looks like the sarcasm went over her head

"No" Weiss said as a matter fact, resulting in making Ruby sad

Ozpin then appear and make a speech, and then Goodwicth told us that gather at the ballroom tonight and the initiation starts tomorrow

"He seems, kinda off" Yang said

"Almost like he wasn't even there" Ruby agrees

"Hey, I'm a natural blond you know" the blond boy suddenly comes and flirt with Weiss who can only face palm

Oh dear

0-0-0

"You are an incarnation of evil, you blond gorilla" I said in seething rage and glare at Yang

"awe~ c'mon it look's good on you, heck you actually look like a girl in that" Yang said with a smug face

I want to punch that smile!

"y-yeah it really suits you Nemo, you look really cute in that" Ruby said while blushing

I do not need that kind of complement!

' _I have to agree with Ruby here, you really do look cute in that, I have to find a way to thank Yang for this'_ Kiyohime said

' _My little girl is all grown up now! Big sister is worried for you, oh what will happen when all the boys see you?'_ Hassan teases me

SHUT. UP. RIGHT. NOW

I can't believe Yang switch all my sleep wear with … girly, frilly pyjama!

"Bwahahaha!"

Okay that's it

[Equip] KIYOHIME!

My hair turns emerald and horn appear on the side of my head, my eye turn golden yellow

 **Mad enchantment! 2-sec set!**

I punch Yang on the stomach **hard** , she faints and fall on her bed sleeping peacefully

I turn and look at Ruby; she went 'eep!' and apologise for not stopping Yang

"I'm not angry at you, just at Yang hopefully no one flirts with me" I said reassuring Ruby

"hey there" someone says from behind

I turn around and look at the person who called me

...

…

…

 **MAD ENCHANTMENT!**

0-0-0

"I just realise that your faunas form is similar to yang's Semblance" Ruby said

"Really? What makes you say that?" I say while laying down on my bed

"Well for one the two of you got stronger and fire starts to appear but in your case you manipulate it" Ruby reply

"I see" I simply said

"You shouldn't have to punch him that hard you know" Ruby scolded me

"I said I was sorry ok" I grumble and look at her. She was writing something "What are you writing anyway?" I ask in curiosity

"A letter to the gang back at signal, I promise to tell them all about Beacon on how things are going" she says

"Cute" I muttered under my breath but looks like she heard me

"Shut up" she says glaring at me while blushing. That does not help your case you know? It just makes you look cuter "I didn't get to take my friend to school, it's weird not knowing anyone here" she says

"This right here" I said while pointing at my chest "hurts you know, aren't I your friend? Beside what about… what's his name again? Jeanne? No Jaune, yaeh Jaune what about him?" I ask while pouting

"His ok and all but then there's Weiss" she said trailing off

"Right, her… actually I think it would be fun if she's here, friend or not" I say

"What makes you say that?" she ask while squinting her eye at me

' _looks like you made her jealous'_ Hassan said

' _Hassan please just stop, it's getting annoying and go to sleep already I think Kiyohime is looking for you'_ I said

I heard she click her tongue but I ignore it

"Well~ it's amusing seeing you and Weiss fight, it's like looking at two kitten playing with each other" I said happily with a smile

"You're the worst" Ruby say's rolling around letting her head rest on her pillow

She then sits up suddenly resulting yelp out of me

And for your information I yelp like a man not a girl!

I compose myself and follow Ruby sight. Over at the corner is a girl with black hair wearing a bow

"Who's that?" I voice my thought

"Oh, that's the girl who help me when Weiss yells at me" Ruby explain

"Hoo, I see, well let's go and introduce ourself" I said happily and grab Ruby hand dragging her while ignoring her protest

"Yahallo!" I call out to Black, yes I'm calling her black for now. When she sees me her eye went wide, wonder why? Oh well "Names Nemo Yukihime, and the red head over here is Ruby, I heard that you helped her so I wanted to thank you

"Blake, it was nothing, I saw her in trouble and I just helped, nothing special" the now named Blake said and went back to read her book

"Well special or not you help someone so that's a plus in my book" I said and my only response is a nod. "Today was pretty interesting, how's yours?"

Her eye look at me for a moment and then she open her mouth

"It's great…. Just like this book I'm reading…. That I will continue to read…. When you are gone" Blake says

Ouch that kinda sting

I turn and face Ruby with a defeated sigh

"Sorry red, it looks like it was wrong for an anti-social person like me helping you to socialise" after I said that I went over to my bed

"uuuh"

Oh and it look's like the yellow gorilla is waking up

"Man do you really need to punch me like that? And where's Rubes?"

I just point my thumb at Ruby direction and lay down on my bed to sleep

…

…

I was only able to fall asleep after red, yellow, and white stop fighting

I take it back I having Ruby and Weiss fight each other is not worth it if I can't fall asleep like this

0-0-0

 **An: I know my grammar is trash and all but I hope you all will enjoy my work, and please give reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Well… that was an embarrassing way to wake up

"Yang!~ delete it ! Please it's embarrassing" Ruby plead in the verge of tears

"Sorry Rubes, but it's just so cute the way you and Nemo cuddle with each other when sleeping" Yang- no the yellow devil said with a shit-eating-grin "Beside I've already sent the picture to uncle Qrow and dad"

I cuddle when I sleep, so what sue me!

I look at yang, and as expected, she was waiting to see my reaction. Well forgive me but I would not indulge you demon because I have the perfect counter for this!

"…" I ignore her existence

I start to gather my stuff and store them

After that I went to the bathroom to wash myself up

"Yang you meany! Whaaaaa!" I heard Ruby cried.

May the force be with you Ruby Rose

0-0-0

After having a good shower I wear my usual Collar t-shirt, black pants, black cloak, and white mask

I really don't see the need to go to the locker room, but past experience told me that leaving Yang will result in a massive brawl between us

While I make my way toward the locker room, I take out a used up dust crystal

I poured my prana inside it carefully. I repeat this process five more time before arriving at the locker room

If I have more time I would have create a spell infuse dust, simillir to gemcraft

By the way my origin and element is both ice

I was really hoping that when Zelrecth created me I can use all element when I was about to learn magecraft

I guess there's a reason he named me Yukihime

When I reach the locker room I spotted my two best friends

"… I drink milk!" Ruby said crossing her arm

"Doubt it" I said from behind her causing her to go 'eep'

"N-Nemo you're here… why are you wearing that silly mask?" Ruby asked

"Oh! I haven't seen that mask since we become friends" Yang said in nostalgia

"One, I don't want people to confuse me with Weiss, two, you force me to become your friend" I said while taking off my mask to glare at her

"Aw~ c'mon, just admit that being friends with us is the best thing that happens in your life" well I can't deny that "And beside your taller than Weiss so I'm sure… well most people will be able to make a difference" Yang said

I just put my mask back on and look away, not wanting to continue this conversation

'Tsundere' Hassan muttered

'Fufufu shy aren't we?' Kiyohime said

I of course ignore them

"Continuing where we left.." Yang said looking at Ruby "What about when we form a team? What then?" Yang asked her sister

"Well… I don't know I'll just be on your team, or maybe Nemo" Ruby said and then glance at me

Oh dear

I suddenly found the floor very interesting

"Maybe you should be on someone else team?" Yang said while combing her hair with her finger

"My dear sister Yang" Ruby said poking her sister chest

'Pervert' Hassan accuse me

'I am not!' I denied

"Are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team with me!? And Nemo, you're not off the hook yet" Ruby said at her sister then turns to glare at me

Only to find the spot I was just standing is empty

I really love presence concealment

"I really hate it when he does the disappearing act" Yang said "Anyway Ruby, I just think that it would help you break out of your shell"

"What!?" Ruby said " I don't need to break out of my shell! That's completely-"

"RIDICULOUS!" Jaune said

Nice timing

I continue to stare at Jaune and I spotted Weiss talking to a red head

Weiss has this evil look on her face when suddenly

"You know what else is great?" Jaune said appearing in front of Weiss trying to woo her and failing

Oh dear

I think, just this ones I should save him from the humiliation

I deactivate [Equip] making presence concealment to drop

"…*gasp* that was you!? They only do that for star athlete and cartoon character!" Jaune said in shock

"I don't think the cereal is very good for you" I suddenly said from behind Phyrra surprising all of them which make me grin behind my mask

Well in Phyrra case she went for a punch aiming at my face

I quickly block her punch with the flat side of my gunblade which I brought out under my cloak

"Please don't kill me at first sight" I said while I move my gunblade, hiding it under my cloak to place them back inside my storage

"Oh! I'm so sorry it's just that I was surprise and all and and-" Phyrra apologising in a panic state

"Calm down, it's not your fault if anything it's my fault" I reassure her

It works because she sighs in relief and then smile at me

I returned her smile with a nod

"What's with you popping up from nowhere? And why are you wearing that mask? " Weiss yells at me

I answered her by taking my mask off and smile at her

The shock look on their face was worth it

"Well I didn't know that you have a twin here snow angel, names Jaune Acr short, sweet, rolls on the tongue and the ladies love it" he said winking at me

I frown, okay maybe it's not

Is- is he hitting on me?

"Pfft- ahahahahahahahahaha!" Yang, Ruby, Hassan, & Kiyohime laughed

Okay, screw saving Jaune from humiliation I'm out

I put back my mask on my face to cover my now red face and leave the locker room without a word

"W- wait come back!"

I don't care who said that but I'll just ignore it

0-0-0

It's been more than 50 minute since the initiation start

Currently I'm waiting at the abandoned temple for the other

No I did not get any help from Hassan and Kiyohime, I got here on my own using my own ability and skill

The relic Ozpin set up is a chess piece; I chose the white king since it's kind of fitting for me who is the avatar of throne of heroes

I was meditating to waste time when Index suddenly inform me something I would like to avoid

"Master, I've detected a tainted servant nearby, currently it is still inside the mirror world, it would be a matter a time that before it comes to the real world"

I frown under my mask

'Hassan get ready to [Materialize], Kiyohime I'll use [Equip] on you but if the fight gets tough I want you to take over my body using [throne of heroes]' I said to the two servant inside me

'Roger' Hassan & Kiyohime said at the same time

I was cut out of my discussion with them when I heard a rustle

"Yo! Nemo, over here looks like you got here before me" Yang said waving her hand at me

"Oh, it's just you" I said facing her

I stand up and pat myself

"Is that the way you greet your friend's snow princess? I thought you knew better than that" Yang said walking toward me

"For you, yes" I said and notice someone behind her, her partner I guess "Are you going to introduce your partner to me?" I asked her

"Ah, that's right," Yang said hitting her fist on her palm "Blake this is my best friend Nemo Yukihime, Nemo this is my Partner Blake bellondola"

"A pleasure to meet you" I said nodding at her

"Likewise" she returned my gesture with a smile "Aren't you the girl who tried to help Ruby to socialise but gave up" she asked me

…

…

…

She still think that I'm a girl?

"pfft" Yang & Hassan

I turned my head toward Yang and glare at her behind my mask

"I think you should go and grab the relic now before I destroy all of them" I Threaten Yang

"Fine, fine spoil my fun would you" Yang said while waving off my threat

Yang and Blake walk at the temple and observe they're surrounding

"Chess pieces?" Blake asked

"Some of them are missing, looks like we weren't the first one here" Yang said

"Obviously" I said at her earning me a glare from her

"well, guess we should pick one" Blake said at Yang

"Hmm… how about a cute little pony" Yang said with a smile holding up the knight pieces

"Sure" Blake said rolling her eye but still had a smile on her

"I don't know about you" I said pointing at Blake "but I can't possibly imagine Yang as a white knight since she's… well Yang"

"What's wrong with being me?" Yang asked raising an eyebrow

"Nothing" I quickly dismissed, least I earned her ire

Not that I already have

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" all three of us heard a scream

"Oh no, some girl's in trouble!" yang said concern on written on her face

"Don't waste your energy, she's dead already by the sound of it" I said like it was not my problem

The two girls glare at me

"What? Don't look at me like that I'm just voicing my thought on the most logical view" I defended myself

"*sigh* I forgot you can be an asshole at times" Yang said in defeat

"Thank you for your complement young lady" I said dryly

"Ignoring that idiot, what should we do Blake" Yang asked her partner

"What part of already dead do you not understand?" I asked, but none are even acknowledge my existences

"HEADS UUPP!" a very familiar voice, or should I say scream? Whatever, was coming from above

The three of us look up, and to our shock its Ruby who is falling from Root knows where

And then promptly got hit by… Jaune? In mid air

I did not expect that

Once again, I was in awe at Ruby luck

"Did sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked in disbelief

"I-" Yang was about to say something but stop when she saw an Ursa appear

Not long after that the Ursa fall and showed a girl in pink riding on top of said Ursa

"Aw~ it's broken" Pink said in a sad tone

"hah.. hah.. Nora… please don't do that again" said a boy in green Chinese cloth

Nora then teleport in front of the white rook, grab it and sing

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

"Nora" the boy called out to her and she stops singing

"Coming Ren!" Nora said skipping toward him

"Did she just ride on an Ursa?" Blake asked

"I-" Yang was about to say something again but stop when she sees Nikos running away from a Deathstalker

'MASTER! THE SERVANT IS GETTING NEAR YOUR LOCATION I ADVISE YOU TO DRAW IT'S ATTENTION AWAY FROM HERE' Index informed me

Oh dear, looks like I wasn't able to stay here long enough to see where this will go

"I'll be taking my leave now" I said to both Yang and Blake,

Before they can even asked I already run away [Equip] with Kiyohime, heading toward the servant direction

"Nemo! Wait!" I heard Yang yelled in concern but ignore it

*sigh*

0-0-0

When I arrived at the location Index had guide me I was caught off guard by a multiple arrow heading toward me

All have been parried by Hassan

Thank Root I [materialize] her before I got here

"you ok?" I asked her

"I should be asking that, now focused" Hassan said without looking back at me

I moved away from her and summon Kiyohime's fan and search for any sign of the servant

The servant was clearly an archer class,

We're inside a forest which clearly look like it's home turf

One servant popped inside my head that's an archer who fight in a forest

Robin hood

"Hassan! Don't let the arrow touch you! And can you send a clone to me I forgot to give you a mana dust to you" I informed Hassan from a distance

Hassan just nod her head and use her noble phantasm

In a blink of an eye hundreds of Hassan appear with their weapon ready to strike at a moment notice

One of them was beside me

I gave him 14 mana dust and raised my guard waiting for the servant to appear

After a few minutes of waiting, I got impatient and nerves

'Why don't you just burn all the tree since the servant is clearly using it as it's advantages?' Kiyohime told me

'I took Kiyohime advice and went through it

I took a breath holding it while prana is filled inside my lung and release it

*FWOOOSH*

I burn every single tree I could see creating a forest fire

The plan work, because the enemy comes out of it's hiding place and attacked me with it's claw

I deflect the attack with Kiyo's fan and rolled away from her

Hassan stars to gather around the servant ready to attack while take moment to breath to observe the servant

Looks like I was wrong

The servant was female, with long golden-green hair, a pair of lion ear and tail, and a green dress

A voice inside my head that sounded like Ruby yelling at me that it's a Combat dress

I shake my head and focused and my enemy who is known as Atalanta

She may not have the poison Robin has but her state parameter is higher then Robin Hood

'Nemo, I think I have enough mana reserve to defeat her if I use my noble phantasm while possessing you, tell darling to clear off' Kiyohime told me

'are you sure? Isn't it too early to use it' I asked her

'I think it's best to follow Kiyohime's plan, we're not in the mirror world and our fight will attract unwanted attention. Even if we couldn't kill her she would be too weak to to go on a rampage and would just go back to the mirror world' Hassan argue with me

'alright I get it, lest do this' I said in deafeat

[Throne of Heroes] **Kiyohime!**

I felt my control over my body losses and feel that my whole body change to better suit Kiyohime

'Alright, let's go all out Kiyohime' I cheered

"Of course, anything less would be disrespectful to the enemy" Kiyohime said smiling maniacly

After that the whole world burn in blue flame

0-0-0

I drag my tired and beaten body toward Beacon after defeating Atalanta, albeit barely

Kiyohime plan works but Atalanta used [Agrius Metamorphosis] as a last line

That servant really, she really went down kicking and screeming

Speaking of her

'Kiyo, Hassan how's our new resident?' I ask my two oldest companions

'Right now she's resting, it will be a few more hour before she wakes up' Hassan answered me

Well that's good news

Ah, that's right, if I recall from reading the report, Atalanta has a strong dislike toward men…

I don't want to know how she will react when she will live inside of a male soul

I shivered remembering Atalanta in her pseudo berserker form

That was not fun at all, no sir

0-0-0

"What happed to you? You look like shit" Yang asked me

I simple stare at her one eye that is visible because of my broken mask and said "grimm, lot's and lot''s of them, had to use fire' quietly so that she can only hear it

Her eye went wide and nod in understanding

"C'mon let's go, the headmaster will announced the team arrangement and Ruby is getting worried about you" Yang said and went back to her usual grin

I nod and follow her

I also took this chance to take off my broken mask and store it for memory sake's and grab a new mask

This one has smiling face and eye that looks like a crescent moon facing upward

All in all, it look's downright creepy

'I have to agree, that mask send's shiver down my spine and it makes my mask look tame in comparison' Hassan gave her opinion

0-0-0

A red bundle of pure adorableness came rushing toward me to give me a tackle hug

I sidestep the very last moment when she was close to me

She flew past me and hit the floor face first screeching and then stop

I let out a smile behind my mask

"Why did you doge me!?" Ruby recovered and pout at me

I wave my hand toward my while body and slump forward a bit showing that I'm tired

"Oh, sorry hehehe" Ruby says rubbing her head and smile wryly

"anyway" I started "Who's your partner, I can see Yang is with her, so where's yours?" I asked my red friend

"That would be me" a familiar voice says to me

I turn around and faced Weiss Schnee

Oh dear

"I see, well I wish you my upmost luck for being partner with her(hey!) she can be troublesome with that luck of her but she's a nice girl you will get along with her" I said to her

Her only respond is 'hmp' and turn her head away

A tsundere?

"Wait what about you? Where's your partner?" Ruby asked me and got the attention of Yang, Blake, Weiss, Nikos, Ren, Arc and Nora

I give them a sheepish smile and scratch my cheek

"W-well… I don't have any and I think I accidently burn my relic when I was fighting a hoard of Beowulf and Ursa. Looks like I failed ahahaha" I said

This is also a perfect plan for me to get out of Beacon and a good excuse so that Yang wouldn't hunt me

I'm a genius! Muahahahaha!

I celebrate internally while ignoring the look of pity send toward me

Nothing could go wrong with this plan muahahahaha

0-0-0

"… Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieve the white knight pieces, from this day forward you will work together as team RWBY… led by Ruby Rose" Ozpin announced

I clapped my hand and wave at them showing my support, they wave back at me

I smiled behind my mask when the two sister hug each other

…

…

Well looks like my time is up

I head toward the exit thinking of a job I should get to stabilize my finances

After having a steady income I should also start my search for any tainted servant

Maybe working at a bar is a good Idea, I can listen to gossip, juicy information, and free drinks!

Hah! Two bird with one stone

I love myself

'Narcissist' Hassan muttered but I ignore her

"And Nemo Yukihime" Ozpin called me.

I halted my step and turn around facing him, I suddenly feel like doomsday was approaching when I saw his smug face

What! Don't tell me his interested in making me his student that

Bad this is bad I was sure that Hassan destroyed all those camera observing me so he shouldn't know

As I was having a panick attack Index suddenly snap me out of it with a message that makes me fall on my knee

'ah, forgive me master but I forgot to inform you, Ozpin-sama is an old friend of Zelrecth-sama'

I just walk up at the stage like feeling that my soul already left me

If I take off my mask now everyone will see me crying

"even thought that you failed to have any partner and bringing the relic you will still attending Beacon because of a certain… quaintest of mine told me you intentionally burn the relic and avoid any student you came across with" he said with smirk

My eye darted toward the two sister, and just as I thought, Yang was looking at me with her iris turning red with a scowl

But the thing that frighten me the most is the blank look Ruby is giving me, but I can see pure rage in those bright silver eye of her

Even Weiss and Blake look scared

Oh my

"You will be put as a reserve member of team JNPR and RWBY" with that the ceremony ends…

… With my life

DAMN YOU ZELRECTH ! ! !

0-0-0

 **AN: if anyone was expecting a herem then I will sincerely apolagise, but I will make threesome of couse! In my book threesome and foursome is OK but a harem is a big nono**

 **That and big sister Hassan forbid him for having a harem. Pleases send review**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*Beep Beep Beep*

The sound of the alarm clock woke me up

My hand reaches toward said clock and turns it off, and then closes my eye

'Nemo, wake up, its morning and your class start's today' Hassan chastised me

'I don't wanna!' I whine, I can hear Hassan gave a sigh

'To think our host is this lazy, hmph! Pathetic' Atalanta mock me but her word fell on deaf ear

'Don't be too hard on him, he's just feeling down, just give him a few moment and he'll be back to his old diligent self, trust me on this Atalanta' Kiyohime defended me

'Hmm… fine' said Atalanta

'Sis" I called

'Yes?' Hassan respond

'She's a keeper, you better take care of her' I said with honesty

'Thank you brother-in-law' Kiyohime thank me while holding her red check

'Screw you Nemo' Hassan said

Having enough chat with the servant I got up from my bed and do my morning ritual which consists:

-shower

-clean bed

-10 push up, pull up and squat

-use 1/3 of my prana to make mana infused dust

-read one page of the throne of heroes' gallery

You might have guessed it right now, I have my own room which I am more than thankful

I check the time through

7:00 a.m.

Still too early, class start at 9 a.m.

I think I should have enough time to make spell infused dust until 8:00 a.m. and then have breakfast

I was about to grab a used dust crystal when I suddenly feel like a box was push outside of my storage

I look at the box and opened it

A school uniform….

A girl school uniform…

I will have to report this to Glynda when school's over and you will suffer Ozpin

Thou, I know that it was Zelrecth but it was impossible to get back at him, thus you will be my victim since it's kind of your fault that I have to attend here

For now spell infusion

0-0-0

Just as I was finish placing my food of choice in my tray Atalanta spoke

'can you pick three apple for me?'

'huh? Ok, but why? It's not like you can eat or taste it without [Materialize]' I told her

'well, Index told me that we can share our sense of taste if you [Equip] me' she says as a matter of fact

I'm not in the mood to retort so I'll just [equip] Atalanta

I can feel the change in me, a few student let out a gasp but I ignore them

I sit down on a table at the far corner

I brought a toaster to my mouth and took a bite

…

…

…

..

DELICIOUS!

It's like my taste bud has been amplify!

'Fufufu, it looks like you appreciate the taste of food as well! That was just a bread, wait until you taste other food especially apple' Atalanta said with a smirk

'Truly!? What are we waiting for let us eat to our heart content! And thank you… for opening a new door for me' I said in tear while chewing my food

I can feel the weird stare directed toward me

'Enough talking, more eating!'Atalanta said

'Looks like they're getting along' Hassan said

'Indeed' Kiyohime replied

0-0-0

The first class is Grimm study

I waited in the class to start at the corner of my class

Yes I like-

No, I love seats and places that are at the corner of a room

Why?

Reason

I turn on my scroll to look at the time

8:40 a.m.

… they're going to be late

Should I call them… nah, I think this should be my little revenge, plus it's not my fault

It's a victory wohoo!

'Is he this petty?' Atalanta asked

'Sadly, yes, he is that petty toward everyone… even little Ruby, heck he burned a dogs food because it messed up his homework' Hassan replied

While the servant we're chatting with each other I took out my note on many ways to kill Grimm and enemy I made myself but most of this are research from fighting Grimm . I have to admit studying grimm is fun, especially when you get to experiment with them so you can kill them better

Of course I didn't forget to study they're attack pattern

"E-excuse me, is this seat taken?" someone asked me

I turn to face her, and shake my head before going back reading my note

Maybe I should make a spell that impale them with ice spear or sword from below, that would be a perfect counter for fighting multiple Grimm.

But not so much if it's a Deathstalker, goliath, and nevermore

Yep I think I shou-

"Um… why are you wearing a mask?" the girl beside me asked

I turn to face her and tilt my head

"no reason really" I answer her while storing my note back into the storage

Haa, I'm guessing that she's the type who isn't comfortable with silence

Maybe I should make a small talk to ease her

Right let's do that

"The professor sure is late isn't he?" I asked

"I-I guess so" she replied

…

"Name's Nemo, what's your's?"

"um, Sapphire , Sapphire Teardrop"

"I see, that's a beautiful name you have"

"T-thank you!"

…

'well, this is awkward' Atalanta mused

'you should've seen him when he first talk to someone other than us and Zelrecth' Kiyohime said tilting her head while cupping her cheek with her right hand

'Ignore her Nemo, this is an improvement, now go on' Hassan cheered for me

With new found determination I continue my pursuit toward socialising

'Does he always monologue? Now that I noticed it' Atalanta asked

'You'll get used to it, trust me' Hassan informed her

"What weapon do you use?"

"Ah, well I use a halberd infuse-dust, how about you?"

"well I use any weapon I have on hand depends on the enemy and situation, but I do start off with a gunblade before switching a more suitable weapon"

"You… use more than one weapon? That's interesting, but wouldn't that make it hard to improve your skill in your weapon if you have to?"

"well I have my way"

"Stingy! Well I won't pry, that wou-"

*crash*

I looked toward where the sound came from, only to witness team RWBY and JPNR crashing which each other at the door

I quickly take off my mask and [Equip Atalanta then let release my pony tail

With this done neither Ruby nor Yang will notice me hehehehe

"H-how? How did you do that?" I mentally scold myself for forgetting my surrounding

"Well, let's just say it's my semblance and before you ask I won't answer any question oh, also, can you please keep this a secret?" I ask her tilting my head to the side and let out a bit of a tear at the corner of my eye while blushing

'You sure do like to abuse that girly face of your's' Hassan said

I ignore her

"A-ah, o-of course! D-don't worry your secret is safe with me!" she says with a smile while blushing

0-0-0

… I watched as Weiss retrieve her weapon and Ruby give an advice to Weiss

"Weiss go for its belly! There's no armour underneath!"

Only to receive a glare while Weiss says "Don't tell me what to do"

The boarbatusk…

If I don't know any better I think that name is a pun,

… spin its body and charge toward Weiss

Weiss create two glyph, the first one was used to block the Boarbatusk, she then backflip and used the second glyph that was in mid-air as platform and gives her own charge at the Grimm successfully killing it

"Bravo! Bravo! It appear that we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress in training. I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to-" I tune out prof. Port and start cleaning my stuff

Not that there's much

I turn to face Sapphire and say my goodbye to her "It was nice meeting you Sapphire"

At the corner of my eye I saw Ruby chasing after Weiss,

"But I think my friend needs me now, so see you again" I said and she return the gesture

Now then…

0-0-0

"… I deserve better, Ozpin made a mistake by choosing you as the leader" Weiss said and walk away leaving a depressed Ruby

I was listening to the whole conversation and I got to say, the nickname Yang gave her suits her more than one way

'*ahem* focus' Hassan

Oh, right sorry

I go out of my hiding spot and walk toward Ruby

"You look sad and hurt so I'm going to skip the part where I ask "are you ok?" anyway, tough day for you" I said from behind her

She turns around and face me with wide eye, red nose sniffling, and tear spilled from her eye

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

'HASSAN WHAT DO I DO? HELP!' I yelled mentally

…

'KIYOHIME?!'

...

'Atalanta?'

…

T-they abandon me, shit I have to this myself

Ok calm down you can do this

"Hey-hey don't cry it will be alright" I said as I pull her to a hug and tracing a circle on her back

I can feel her calm down a bit

"Better?" I ask. She nods

I gently push her away and wait

After she wipes away her tears she look at me and said "Nemo? Is… that you?"

"Of course it's me, who else?" I asked back with eyebrow raising

"Well… you have lion ear and green-blond hair, you also have a tail" Ruby said getting her excitement and curiosity over my new appearance to replace her sadness

That's good

"Well, this is a new form I got, anyway back on topic, what Weiss say may be true, but it can also be false so don't listen to what she says to heart ok?" I said tilting my head while brushing her hair that's a bit messy for my taste

"B-but what if she's true? What if Ozpin made the wrong choice in choosing me as the leader? What if I me being a leader will-" I stop her before she can finish what she says

"Ruby" I said her name softly "All of that is a big _'IF'_ , if you look at it from my perspective, I think that among all four of you you're the the most suitable leader"

"How?" she asked staring right at me with her piercing silver eye

I'm going to be honest, something about those eye makes me scared,

Anyway back on topic

"Let's see Yang's a bit too hot headed and overconfident, which won't last in the long run. Her partner Blake, is a bit too passive and has a trust issue. Weiss… her glaring weakness is that she's too arrogant, not only that but she is not what you called an open-minded person. As for you well, your naïve, childish, inexperience and young" I said my piece

"Wha! I thought you we're going to cheer me up? Why are you telling me my weakness as well!?" Ruby asked me with a pout

I look at her straight at the eye and raise an eyebrow "Do you honestly think I'm going to list all of your teammates weakness without including yourself"

Her response is to look away

I snicker and pinch her cheek

"Like I said your still inexperience and young" I paused to get her attention "yet you we're able to lead and come up with a plan to defeat the nevermore even thou it was your first time fighting together, with the exeption of Yang. And your young, you still have a lot of time to improve, so I think Ozpin made the right choice in choosing you as the leader"

I let her digest what just said to her and continue after a few second

"Beside it's only the first day, you still have four more years to improve! Tell you what if your still worried about it than just improve yourself, work hard, start now to become a leader" I said with a small smile

Ruby just stand there for a while and smile back

"Thanks Nemo, I- I needed that… I'm going to improve myself and work hard" Ruby said with resolve and fire in her eye

She gave me a quick hug and ran… no, more like, she zoomed away… is that even a word? Oh well~

'aww~' the traitorous assassin and berserker cooed

'that was… nice of you… and surprising' Atalanta mused

Oi! I take offence on that!

0-0-0

Fuu~ there

20 dust infused with ice wall and ice barrier spell, 5 dust infused with a blizzard explosion spells, 30 dust infused hail storm spells and 1 dust infused with freezing tornado that act as a drill projectile spells

I store them all in my storage and went toward my bed

I opened my scroll and read the report that Index gather from the media

-serial killer targeting female at a foggy night

-an armoured ghost sighted at the abandoned facility

-Grimm, human and Faunus corpse found at forever fall forest, all victim appear to have a stab wound

And many more

Just what am I doing here? There's nothing holding me back to go there…

'you yourself know that you can't leave Ruby. Beside, you can't do this yourself' Hassan said

I know she's right but I can't just bring them to my fight they have their own lives

'sooner or later they will confront the tainted servant' Hassan said and went silent

I let out a breath and allow myself to fall asleep

0-0-0

"Bwahahahaha I thought Rubes was just kidding! But Io and behold hahahaha"

I forgot to talk to Glynda yesterday and currently still wearing the girl's uniform

I was just minding my own business, eating my breakfast while equipping Atalanta and this jerk come and laugh at me

I ignore her and continue eating, nothing can stop me from enjoying the blessing in the form of food from me

'Agree' Atalanta said and nod sagely

"Yang who is that? And why are you laughing at her?" Weiss I'm guessing from her voice, asked Yang

Black was also curios if the glint from her eye has anything to say about it

"Eh? It's Nemo, didn't you introduce each other before the initiation?" Ruby answer for her sister who is still laughing.

My lion ear twitch

Weiss and Blake had a confusesion on their face

"Not to be rude or anything but… wasn't Nemo a human? I get that you can change your hair colour but.." Blake traile off

"Oh! That's Nemo's semblance, Nemo has different ability, each ability will change Nemo's appearance, but this is a new one" Ruby explain

"I see, that's a very versatile semblance, it's kind of fitting for him to be a reserve member. But why is Yang laughing? She's just eating I can't see anything remotely funny" Weiss said to Ruby

Huh? The air around them is better than yesterday

Ruby sure work fast

"Well that's because Nemo is crossdressing" Ruby answer as a matter of fact

…

…

…

Oh why you look at that, black and white froze

"You mean all this time she was a he?!" Weiss and Blake said at the same time

I ignore and continue to eat

"bwahahahahahaha!"

'Nemo… a-are you crying?' Kiyohime asked in concerned

'no' I repy chewing my food

'then why is there tea-' I tune out what Hassan was about to say

I abruptly stand up punch yang on the face using reinforcement and run away while also applying reinforcement on my leg

"WAIT NEMO!"

I just continue to run never looking back

*sniff*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

My eye twitch at the sight in front of me

Ruby's using the corner of my room to maintain her weapon

Which happens to be the same spot I use to maintain my weapon… she's also using my oil like it was hers

Yang was sitting on the sofa. MY SOFA watching some movie at my TV

Weiss was inspecting my spell-infused dust which I forgot to store

And Blake is reading my book, a book filled with the information about heroic spirit, which I also forgot to store back after reading

That was team RWBY, as for team JNPR

Jaune was reading a manga I bought from my home world

By the way this world also has manga and anime surprisingly

Nikos was looking at the ice sculpture I made during my free time

What? I have origin and element as ice, might as well use them to have fun

Nora was… OI! Don't play with my ice sculpture as if they we're toys! It takes time and delicate work to make those grimm! Well, at least she wasn't playing with the servant sculpture

Ren was meditaing

I had the sudden urge to cast blizzard bomb spell in the middle of the room but hold it

"how the hell did you guys get inside my room? And why is there a sofa there? I don't remember buying that" I ask while looking at said object

"Well since you're a reserve member of team RWBY and JNPR Ozpin gave us the key to your room!" Ruby says happily

Damn you Ozpin

Wait, does that mean I don't have my privacy anymore?

"plus! Your room is larger than ours! And as the leader of a team I voted that your room will be team RWBY and JNPR hang out spot!" Ruby said with star in her eye

I look at everyone and receive nothing but pity and understanding…

"*sigh*… fine you can use my room as a… hang out spot… but one, don't mess with the ice sculpture, yes Nora, even the one you're holding put them back please… thank you, two, the dust on my those table is off limit and don't give me that look Weiss I don't care how much of an expert you are on dust those are my personal… mix dust so no, three if you want to borrow one of my book just asked, and yes Blake, Jaune you can borrow that book just make sure you give It back to me when you're done and lastly… that drawer there, don't even think of getting close to it, if someone even touch or look inside of that drawer I promise you that I'll freeze the part between your leg… that include you girls as well, what you think I care? Hah I believe in all-equality! Anyway that's all I'm going to say, I have something else to do so goodbye" I said while putting on my mask

As I was about to close the door Ruby asked me "Wait! Where are you going? Aren't you going to hang out with us? You know as a team"

Aww~ that's cute, but I have something more important to do so…

"Somewhere I want to go, no and I'm a reserve member, I don't count as a team member" I said plainly

Ruby look sad at what I just said and give me the puppy eyes, lips quivering and tear threaten to fall while saying "Please"

Hah! Like that could persuade me, unlike the time when you 'actually' cry this time it's all fake so tough luck

Just as I was about to shut the door the servant spoke

'If you deny her request I will personally beat you up inside your dream' Hassan

'How would you like to be cooked? Half-rare or roast?' Kiyohime

'I'll gouge your eyes out if you say no to that face' Atalanta

"…"

"…"

"Haa~ fine I'll hang out with you" I muttered in defeat

"Yay!~" Ruby cheer and made a fist pump

"Only for today so enjoy my company while you can peasant" I said in a royalty-like tone

"Gladly milady, I will surely savour this moment" Ruby said while giving me a mock bow

And with that I waste a whole day bonding with team RWBY and JNPR. Well not really bonding per say just getting to know each other a little bit

0-0-0

Its 7:14 p.m. and the two teams already went back to their respective room

Seriously, that girl is too childish and she wasted a whole day just to hang out, I could've use all those time to search for the servant

Oh well~ no use in crying over spilt milk

I should take a quick shower before I start my recon

My top priority is searching for the serial killer that targets women and the one at forever fall

It was obvious that the serial killer is Jack the Ripper

And I'm so glad that I was made as a male, if not then I will have a large disadvantage against that servant

I should probably put some defensive spell at myself, especially the vital part least I wan-

*BANG*" And the slumber party starts now" Ruby suddenly barge in along with the rest of her team and team JNPR in their pajama

When they saw me all of their face went red

Why?

Easy, because I was currently in the process of stripping myself and leave my body to little imagination

Oi, Jaune I'm a guy, why the hell are you blushing

"Damn princess, I never thought that you would even have a girls figure" the yellow succubus said while eyeing me

I instantly cover my whole body with my cloak out of reflex while glaring dagger at her and I bet that my face is red right now

"you do know that just by doing that your feminine point just rose?" Yang said

"…"

"…"

"we'll be outside of your room. Give us a call when you're done taking a shower" she said and push the other outside of my room

I would prefer if you and everyone else just go back to their room

Is that too much to ask

You don't need to answer that Hassan

0-0-0

"So… what's this about having a slumber party" I asked while looking at them

"Um, Nemo why are you still wearing those pyjama? I thought that you would have already buy a new sleeping wear" Yang ask me

I stare at her blankly

"Ah… well it's kind of comfortable that I thought it would be a waste to throw it away, i-it's not like I like it or anything" I said while looking at the side

"Aren't you embarrassed, as a man with dignity and pride?" Ren asked

"Embarrassed? Dignity? Pride? What are those? Are they tasety?" I said trying to make a joke

They all gave me a deadpanned stare

What!? It's true! It really feels nice sleeping in it!

If you guys keep giving that look I'll cry

I will really cry you know!

"Ignoring the cross dresser (Oi) the night will start with the [king game]!" Ruby announced cheerfully after saying horrible thing to me

"Kings game?" everyone except Ruby and Yang said in confusion

"Yea, it's a game snow princess made when we we're younger" Yang

"How do we play this game?" Ren asked

"Well… first you need to have an identical stick that matches the number of people who are playing" Ruby begin to explain while I take out nine identical stick

"Where did those stick come from?" Weiss asked

"it was always there" I answer her with a teasing smile

"What! No it doe-"

"Ruby can you please continue"

"Sure!"

"Don't ignore me!"

"then we write the respective number on the stick except for the last one, the last one will be written king"

I begin writing on the stick

"after that each of us will draw a stick without looking at the sign, don't show it at someone else when you got a number. If you got the king you can give one order at the maximum of three people. The king will have to say the number of course you can't use the person name so everyone's in?" Ruby asked

Everyone agree

With that the games start

Round 1

King: Nora

Me: 3

"Yay! I'm the king, and as king I demand Nemo to tell us that the truth. Are you a girl or a boy?" Nora asked

"Nora, you need to say the number you can't asked him directly" Ren reminded his partner

That was a rude and insulting to say

"3 there now tell us!"

HOW? How did she know my number? Is she cheating? Not possible

'just answer the damn question' Atalanta said

"Boy, I am boy, a man, a male" I said

"Are you sure? I don't believe you"

"How the hell am I supposed to prove you? You already saw my chest, isn't that prove enough for you!?"

"Well, maybe you're just a flat chested girl. I suggest you strip down buck naked" she said grinning ear to ear

SNAP

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"language"

"Shut up!"

Round 2

King: Yang

Me: 1

"Alright! Number 1, give number 2 a kiss" Yang said with a devilish grin

The hell?

"W-what!?" Weiss said

Guess she's number two

I stand up and walk toward her and give her a kiss on her forehead then went back to my seat

…

…

…

"Seriously? That's it? No blushing? Not even a protest" Yang said not knowing that her sister is giving her a death glare

I look at her with lifeless eye

"at this point all of my pride and dignity is nothing more than a speck of dust"

"Oh, sorry"

I turn and look at Weiss…

Yep, she's completely frozen while also blushing that matches Ruby name

Round 3

King: Jaune

Me: 7

"Alright number 4 I want you to kiss me on the cheek" Jaune said smugly

"Haa… fine let's get this over with" Ren

"Huh!?"

Ren got closer to Jaune

"W-wait I take it back! No stop Ren NOoooo"

Round 4

King : me

What should I do?

'how about you give an order like..' Atalanta gives me an idea

But I think I have a better one

"Number 2,8 and 4 I want you to take off your cloth and only wear your underwear and bra if you're a girl

"Eh!?" Jaune

"wawawawa!?" Ruby said while blushing

"… Pervert" Blake said glaring at me

"The king order are absolute" I said firmly with my usual stoic face

"Whao, isn't that a bit too much Nemo?" Yang said

"Ever since I came to Beacon I receive nothing but humiliation. I want to share this feeling so do as your king order or off with your heads!" I said with an evil smile

They comply with hesitation

Good-good embrace those feeling when you feel your dignity being stomp

Mwahahahahah

"Uuu, I can't get married anymore" Ruby said with tear in her eye while trying to cover her body with her hand as much as she could

"I think I could get used to this" the hell Jaune!?

"I'll get you back for this" Blake said

If looks can kill

A hand made it's way on my shoulder

Turns out the owner of this hand is a very angry Yang

Haa~

I turn and look at Ruby

"If you can't get married then let me take responsibility by being the one to marry you" I said while giving her an honest smile

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Everyone froze on what I just said to Ruby

I can see the gear on their heads turning and when they we're finally able to process the event

The last thing I see is a fist coated with flame

I have no regret

This is my only path

To fulfil my petty revenge

0-0-0

When I woke up it was already morning

Sunday morning if you're wondering

Well that night was quite eventful, I wonder what they did the rest of the night?

*snicker**Giggle*

I heard someone laughing

*Snap*

… and someone taking a picture

I look at the direction where the sound came from and spotted Yang, Blake and JNPR

Yang was holding her scroll while Blake had an amuse smile on her face that reminds me of a cat

'She's a cat Faunus" Atalanta inform me

Oh…I like cat

'I think there's something more important than that' Atalanta

Huh? Like what?

'Like the two girl sleeping with you'

…

…

I look around my body

Ruby sleeping with a smile on my chest

Weiss was snuggling at my side

...

…

…

Don't tell me I trigger her route last night

'well… with how happy she is snuggling beside you… yeah good luck making them happy' Atalanta said giving me a thumbs up

You know what?

I'm too tired for this shit

I went back to sleep knowing that the next time I wake up it will be chaotic

Oh dear

I can't help but feel that Ruby luck is at fault


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Just a little bit more… … and there! Finish!

I take a good look at my recent creation, looking it at every side and angle

I have to say for my first time I did a good job on making a black key

Well… a black key made of ice of course, instead of just stopping the target when it hits the shadow like a normal black key, this black key will spread 'Freeze curse' on the victim

*knock**knock*

I store the black key and went toward the door

Wonder who it is? Probably Ozpin or Ruby

When I opened the door I was greeted by the black beauty of team RWBY

"Yes, how can I help you?" I ask her

She take a quick look at me, and then nod to herself

"Can we talk… alone" She said

I thought about it for a second and comply

I step back giving her a room to get inside. Once she's in side I close the door and apply a bounded field around my door

I turn and face her, waiting for what she was about to say

She took out something from her pocket and show it to me

"This, do you know about them?" she ask

That!?

"Oi! Isn't that a page from the book I let you borrow!? Why would you rip it!? I knew letting you borrow it was a bad idea!" I yell in anger

'you're concern is completely misplaced' Hassan said

busted

"Don't play dumb, I've met them before" WHAT?! "and I almost die if it wasn't for that person help" she says reminiscing her past

Someone was able to fend off a servant? That's… new

I know that the people in Remnant are stronger than Earth but… the strongest they could grow based on servant scale is D-rank

Well unless you train every moment of your life and have access to both aura and magic circuit

I think

"They're a non" I replied to the cat

"A… Non?" she asked in confusion

"Non of yer business" I said and snatched the page she ripped off

the shock face she has is delicious… sadly it was only for a second because right now she's glaring at me in anger

I silently pull out my gunblade under my cloak

"Non of my business? They've been appearing in Remnant out of nowhere and gone the second we thought we could hit them!" She yell

So she tried to chase them huh? Aren't you a brave kitty?

"they've been causing chaos the moment they appear! Many innocent people die and you said it's 'non of yer business'" She seethe

I stare at her blankly

I could just hypnotise on her but… I'm not good enough to manipulate her past memory

Or I could just ignore her, but then again she's the type who is persistent and may drag Ruby along the ride

Decision decision….

Wait, I just remember that she's a Faunas

… well, I hope this work

"I don't want to hear that from a member of a white fang" I said… in monotone

Her eye went wide

Bingo!

Her hand reaches for her weapon but I already have my gunblade pointed at her throat

I remove my mask so she can see my smirk

"H-how did you know?" she asked

My smirk grew larger

"Well… actually, I didn't know, I was just accusing you without any prove or any knowledge, but now I know" I said "I guess you could say the cat out of the bag *snicker*" I couldn't help myself and make a pun

'that was horrible' Hassan

'Agree" Atalanta

"What are you going to do about it" she asked without a hint of fear… but sadly her eyes betray her

I take my time to consider what I should do, it's obvious that Ozpin know about her

That bastard

'You should let her help you' Hassan suggest

'Wha! I told you-'

'She's already met them and also chasing them… and you saw how useless she feel when she talked about those people who died because of the tainted servant'

…

…

…

…

…

"*sigh* I won't do anything" I said and lower my weapon and take a seat on my sofa

She just stare at me blankly. I roll my eye and motion her to seat beside me

When she did I clear my throat

"So… … what now" I ask her

"… … … … … … … Yang was right, you really do know how to kill the mood" she said while shaking her head "Are you sure you're not going to tell anybody?"

"Nope, in exchange don't tell anybody about those tainted servant" I said

"Tainted servant?" she ask

"Those thing that appear out of nowhere"

"so that's what they called… what are they?" she ask again with curiosity in her eye

Girl. Haven't you heard that curiosity killed the cat?

'But satisfactory revive the cat' Atalanta said sagely with a smile

"here" I said and hand her a book that I made just in case something like this happens

"'Servant for Dummies'?" she reads the title of the book and gave me a half lidded stare

"what?"

"You made a book because you're too lazy to tell" crap she got me

"Don't complain, once you read that I'll have you help me in searching for those servant, but for now you should just stay in Beacon especially at night" I tell her

"Why?"

"*sigh* you're not going to listen to me unless I give you a good reason are you?" I said looking at her

"Nope" she said popping the 'p' while smiling

Cheeky little cat

"I just identify a servant that have been causing the mass murder in vale, turns out the tainted servant is Jack the Ripper, An assassin class servant that specialise in killing female target, so don't go to vale at night and can you do me a favour don't let anyone in your team go at night too"

"I… see, that is a good reason but why does this servant specialise in killing female?"

"You still have that book I let you borrow right? I think it has information about her in there" I said while checking the time

8:23 p.m.

"I think you should go back to your room now, I don't want to deal with anyone who suddenly barge in my room" which I doubt anyone could "and explain why you are alone here with me" I said in laid back manner

"and you can asked more question later"

*bang*

"Hey Nemo have you seen Blake I've been searching for … her" Ruby who just suddenly barge in asked

Both I and Blake just stare at her

Oh dear

The timing was too damned perfect

0-0-0

"So… there's nothing going on with you two" Ruby asked for the 12th time

"For the last time no, now just go and grab your teammate and go back to your dorm and do… whatever you we're going to do" I said to her

"oh, ok then. I was looking for Blake because we are going to have a team practice together! Hey why don't you join us Nemo?" Ruby asked excitedly

I just smiled at her, and can't help but wanting to agree with her but sadly I have to find Jack the reaper because letting her on the loose like that will only get more people killed

"Sorry Ruby but I have other thing to do and I already delayed it yesterday"

Her only response is an "oh" while looking dejected "well I'll be going now" she says while making her way toward the gym

It really breaks my heart seeing her like that

"Hey Ruby!" I yelled to get her attention, and when she did I continue " maybe next time you can invite me! I'll even use my cloning semblance against you and your team to beat you up!"

When she heard that she brightens up and yelled back

"In your dream! Me and my team are going to crush you and your clone like a bug!" and turn around walking with more joyful step

'Good job' Hassan praise me

'Thanks' I replied

"You really care about her huh?" Blake said beside me, why the hell is she still here? Oh well "looks like Weiss is going to have a tough competition" she said and look at me with a smirk

At first I was confuse but when I realise what she was implying I said my piece

"Well… she did confess to me last year" I said

"Wait what!? Does Yang knows about this!?" she said in shock

Hehehe that looks is also good on you, I should've bought a camera

"Sorry to burst your bubble but we're not dating" I said with a smile

"Huh?so you rejected her?"

"Nope, I didn't, I just said "I'll think about it, it's too soon so can you wait a bit""

When I said that Blake just gave me a look

"You know it's not good to keep her waiting like that" she said and gave me another look but this one feels like she was looking at a low-life being

It hurtz!

"I know it's just that… I don't think she deserve someone like me. And as far as I know she deserve someone better" I said while keeping my smile

"You idiot, your just running away! And I bet that you'll just run away too when Weiss confess to you"

"*sigh* yes I'm running away like a coward, but it's for her sake and what makes you think Weiss has a crush on me? Clearly you misunderstood"

'"Wait she's not"' Blake and Atalanta said at the same time

''"That's right"'' me, Hassan and Kiyohime also said at the same time too

"Her likes to me is more to a, can't believe I'm saying this but, sisterly love" I said and gained a confused look on the Faunus face "l look like her except I'm taller and if you really look at her eye when she look at me you can clearly see that she sees me more like a sibling that a romantic target" I explain

Blake just nod at that and keep quite

"Anyway didn't you have a team activity by now" I remind her

"Ah that's right! I'll be going now and I still think you should answer Ruby confession! And good luck in your hunt!" she said running off

I just stand there and look at the disappearing figure of Blake

"now then" I said turning around and donned my mask "it's hunting time"

0-0-0

The conclusion of the hunt was a success

… I guess

"You look like shit" said the black beauty beside my bed

"I _Feel_ like shit"

I was currently in my bed while being wrapped in bandage all over my body because of the various cut and broken bones

Even with aura, my recovery will take several days

'well that's what you get fighting a servant without our help. But even so you did a pretty good job fighting Jack on your own, even thou your using my Noble Phantasm' said Hassan

'Mommy is strong' said our new resident who has both her hand up in the air

"But I was able to kill the tainted servant, so it's my victory" I said with a grin

Blake just heave a sigh and shake her head

Do you think I could come with you? In your next hunt?" she ask

If I say no she will probably get mad and then run on her own searching for the tainted servant

"Sure, but promise me that you will listen to me" I said

She just give me a smile and a nod, after that both of us we're silent

The silence wasn't awkward per-say but comforting. Especially with the sound of a page being turn

"hey Blake" I call her

"what?" she said over her book

"Do you want to meet the servant?" when I said that she raised an eyebrow

"In that condition?"

"What? Oh, nonono I meant a servant that is completely…more saner than a the tainted one"

She ponders a bit and nod her head

With that Hassan, Kiyohime and Atalanta materialized outside the real world

"It's a pleasure to meet a friend of Nemo, please continue to watch over him" Hassan said with a bow

"Hello there, I am Kiyohime, please take care of our little brother for us" she said covering her mouth with her fan

"Name's Atalanta, I saw how you fight and I'm impressed" she said with a nod

Blake just sit there, mouth wide open

*snap*

I'm so glad I brought out my scroll just in time hehehehe

0-0-0

*Bang*

I slightly winced when Cardin smack Jaune away. I pity the poor sap. Seriously it's been more than a month and he still hasn't put up a good fight or a decent one. If I don't know any better I think that he fake his transcript, but we all know that's impossible since Ozpin is too smart to be fooled. But knowing that cryptic old bastard he probably ignore it because he finds Jaune interesting

That damn coffee addict

"everyone, the vytel festival is a few months away, it won't be long before student from other kingdom comes to Vale so keep practising…" and yada yada yada

Sure, go ahead and have fun while I have to search for any tainted servant that may come here because of the festival!

Dammit, it's not like I want to go and have fun, my mission is more important than that fancy festival humph!

I should bring along Blake in my next recon to cheer myself up

'For someone who reluctantly having someone being drag in his fight you sure are exited' Hassan said but I ignore her

My happiness comes first!

0-0-0

As usual I was having my lunch at the corner equipping Atalanta

Eating the freshly baked pancake covered by strawberry is truly a bliss~

But that's not all! I also have a spaghetti that look impossibly delicious

Can this get any better!?

Why of course, with the strawberry cupcake deluxe as my final dish nothing can ruin my day!

"Ow! It hurts, please stop!"

"Gahaha told you it was real"

…

…

I should've seen that coming, I really hate you fate, I really do

I stand up from my sit and walk toward those commotion

"Oi, mind keeping it quite, you're making the food taste bad" I said to cardin

When he heard me he look at me and sneer

"Whats this? Coming to help your fellow animal?"

""Gahahahahaha""

You know I may still be injured but I can still pack a mean punch, and to prove it I'll just punch this idiot here with Max reinforcement

"gahaha-ghua!?" was the only thing I heard from him before he went flying across the cafeteria

He was lucky I didn't equip Kiyohime

"Hey! You'll pay for that" ah that's right, how can I forgot about his lackey and seriously that line is way~ too cliché

I reinforce my whole body, in a blink of an eye the three of them meet the same fate as Cardin

Fly away birdy~

hehehehe

I turn around facing the spectator

"Alright nothing to see here, go back to your food … or I'll make you" I said with a smile that I copied from Tohsaka-neesama

And just as I expected they all turn around heh, coward the lot of them

'hello pot I am kettle and you are black' Atalanta mock me

'shut it'

"u-um thank you" a small voice that came from the bunny girl

"huh?"I face her and take a good look at her, the shy look she has almost make me want to cuddle her, but doing so will label me as a sexual offender "If you don't want to get bully anymore I advise you to eat with your friend, and before you say they're busy you can go ahead eat with team RWBY and JNPR over there" I said pointing at the table the two team we're using

"B-but I don't want to impose" she said

"Eeh~ don't worry about it those team are a bunch of justice seeking group so I don't think you will impose on them, heck I bet they're will be happy to have a new friend to join them"

"Is that so? T-then I guess I could" she said and gather her food and walk alongside me toward the table team RWBY and JNPR are using

"Just a bit of a warning thou, Ruby has a really bad luck so be careful" I said and pat her back before going back to my table to enjoy my food

Hey I just realise that after punching someone in the gut and face cheers me up!

Maybe I should do it more often

Yes, let's do that

'it looks like he will become a happy-go-punchy' Kiyohime said

'I can't help but feel like it's Yang fault that he suddenly found a new "enjoyment"' Hassan said in a worrying tone

0-0-0

 **AN: I'm sorry about not writing any battle scene but I'll try doing it in the next chapter, also please give review~!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Regret

I rarely feel regret but I know when someone does feel like having one. The perfect example is this young beautiful lady at my left here who is running side by side with me

Why are we running you ask? Well that's a funny question but the answer will be given in one word

" **AAAARRRTHUURRRRrrrrrrrr! ! !"**

Or a yell… or is it a shout, meh it's all the same to me anyway

"Why in Oum's name are you running with me!? Aren't you going to fight that thing Mr. None of my business"

Wow she's still holding a grudge at that?

'You we're pretty cold at her at that time' Atalanta spoke

"Sorry Blake but I can't help but heard you to tell me to fight an armoured knight in a berserk state that has the ability to turn anything it touches into his own personal weapon"

"Don't you have a couple of servant with you to fight him!?"

"Ahh,~ the thing is, most of the servant inside me has a low state, no offence, and not suitable fighting a that guy. Even if I we're to materialize them the tin can will mostly shrug most of the attack"

She only gave me a scowl and continues running

" I think I have something to distract him long enough for us to loose us"

"JUST DO IT!" she yells

I took out a dust crystal the size of my fist

Ok now or never

 _Crisis Trigger: Winter Forest_

After chanting my Aria, I threw the dust toward the Berserker

The dust exploded in a whirlwind of snow and ice

When it ended countless ice spike appear trapping the mad servant

"OK step one check now for step two" I said

"What's step two?" the B of team RWBY asked me

I quickly grab her and hold her in a princess carry

"This" I simply stated

After that I run reinforcing my leg while also infusing my leg with Aura to the very limit ignoring the burning pain that my magic circuit is causing

… along with the swearing and punches that came from the feisty cat

" **AAAArrrRRRRTTThHHUuuU** _ **rrrRRRRrrR**_ **"**

I still find it hard that Lancelot became a mad servant

0-0-0

"Haa… haa… haa" I can hear Blake phanting even thou I was the one running _and_ carrying her

But given how afraid we we're I cant's blame her

How is my condition you asked?

Why, that's so nice of you to worry about me! Unlike a certain someone I know

'no comment' Hassan

Well, how to describe my condition~? Well the best way I can tell you is that I'm half way to knock on heavens door

You can practically see steam came out of my feet because of the overuse of magecraft. I have never run like that in my entire life

'Couldn't you just use your Ice magecraft to cool down your circuit?' Hassan asked

…

…

…

…

…

… Seriously I thought I was going to die for a moment there

'he's ignoring me'

…I mean, I think I just saw my life flash before me for a second there

'He's really ignoring me

Currently I'm laying down on the cold hard comfortable floor face first… while also ignoring the glare from my partner in crime

'Oi you can't ignore me forever'

Seriously woman if you want to blame someone blame yourself for wanting to tag along with

'Actually you we're the one who was dragging her to come along with you' Hassan

… Scratch that blame Zelrecth for all of this

That dimension hopping-happy go lucky-blood sucking vampire

I realise that Blake breathing slow down. I adjust my head to take a peek at her

…

…

…

Uwaa~ that glare is really scary you know~ why the hell is she glaring at me like that!? What did you do me!?

Seriously stop glaring at me I really don't know the reason… okay maybe I do but please stop I'm really scared right now

*SMACK*

IT HUTS! ! !

WHY!? Why did you hit me you shitty cat!? Why did you hit my poor poor head!? Tell me what sin that I have committed to earn this treatment!

"Why didn't you just fight him back then!?" ah… I'm being yelled

I raise my head… only my head and face her. Taking a deep breath I replied

"There is no way in hell that I am able to take down a powerhouse like him. Even with the servant aiding me the chance of winning is close to none, nil nada. You telling me to go ahead is the same as telling me to die" I said in complete deadpan

We just stare at each other for who knows how long

Thankfully she was the first one to break the contact

Thank Root! You have no idea how unnerving it is being stare like that

I pity the one who she caught interest. May your soul rest in peace whoever you are

*SMACK*

"…. Ow why did you hit me again!?" I ask feeling the tear forming at the corner of my eye

She huffed and look away "Sorry but I can't help but had the sudden urge to hit you"

..wow I better be careful insulting her but… "What king of shitty reason is that?"

"shut up *sigh* now, how are we going to deal with Lancelot?" She asked

"Hm… for now I have two solution" she raised an eyebrow "The first one is getting a stronger servant to our side and work our way up until we can find someone who is strong or advantages enough to fight him" I said

Blake give a thoughtful nod urging me to continue

"As for the second option, I'll just throw dust infused spell at him like no tomorrow" I said with a serious face

Blake just gave me a half-lidded stare

"Ill think of something more if it makes you happy" satisfied with my answer, she gave me a nod

Why are women so hard to deal with?

…

…

What the hell!? I can feel the stare from inside my soul!? Oi Hassan, Kiyo, Ata please stop that it's unpleasant

0-0-0

I am currently standing in the training room. In front of me is Team RWBY, each and every single one of them want's to kill me in the most painful way as possible

I guess this is what happens when you annoy an enemy by throwing ice bomb at them like a madman

I limit myself by fighting only using my magecraft and ice dust

In other word, I would not use anyone noble phantasm, skill or the weapon I stol- I had as a victory prize

Ruby takes the lead charging at me with Blake not far behind

When she was a few meter away from me I grin under my mask

 _With one step forward the land shall be frozen_

The whole arena floor freeze making it slippery the result is more than satisfying as both Ruby and Blake struggle to maintain they're balance

*snap* yes! I have perfected the art of capturing a moment in perfect timing! The picture of you two struggle shall forever be preserve

*bang*

Paper thin difference!

The HELL! That bullet almost hit my head who did that!?

Oh it's you two, what got angry for me taking a picture of your embarrassing moment? Too bad I don't feel sorry! Bwahahahahahahaha

Now that I have a home field advantage I rush toward the two attacking them both without any mercy

They we're able to keep up on the first 4 second but the moment I swiped they're leg it was clear as day that they would be the first one to lose

I was about to deliver the final blow when a wall of ice erupted blocking my strike

Ah, that's right they have a dust user with them how foolish of me

I created several ice spik and launch them at Weiss. She parries every single one of them

Tch… wait where's that yellow demon?

*Boom*

A yellow blur was the only thing I saw before the explosion

I roll to the side and put my hand on the floor

 _With another step forward the tree shall be frozen_

Countless ice pillar erupted from the ground. This should be a good distraction

In their state of confusion I throw a Blizzard bomb

"Kyah!"

Feel the cold hehehe-guh!?

I felt a punch directed on my gut. My Aura flicker for a bit before shattering

"Wohoo! Team RWBY 4 Ice princess 2. Better up your game Nemo cause you're getting behind" Yang said cheerfully

My only response is to glare at her

"Good work team we should rest up now. Tomorrow we're going to have a trip at Forever Fall collecting sap" Ruby informed us while helping me to stand up

… I think I'm forgetting something… ah that's right

"Hey, how's Jaune and his team are doing?" I asked them

"Well right now not so good, especially with Jaune hanging around with Cardin" Weiss said with a small but noticeable frown

I blink…

I blink a second time and blink again

"Well, that's not suspicions at all" I simply stated

"You can say that again Princess" Yang said

…

I freeze the back of her neck

"K-kyaa!"

Music to my ear~

0-0-0

Red was the first thing that came to my mind when we landed on Forever Fall

The scenery here really is beautiful

"Wee~" and there goes Ruby running around like a child

I turn my head to the left and witness Nora Drinking the sap like it was water in the first place

I wonder…

I stare at my jar which is filled with sap. I take a dip with my finger and brought it to my face…

Do or don't is it worth it to satisfy my curiosity? Oh well you know what they say

You only live ones

I equip Atalanta and take a lick 'Nemo wait!' I heard Atalanta warning

But it was too late

The deed has been done and I cannot take it back because here and now I declare that this day is the day that I made my biggest Regret

0-0-0

"There, feel any better?" Blake said after handing me her water with a worried tone, but when I look at her I can see her amuse smile

She's enjoying this isn't she?

She's definitely is, Oh~ just you wait I'll have my revenge soon enough

"*giggle* don't look at me like that it's your own fault that you had to try it, now don't go having your little revenge spree on me" Blake said

Wait…

How can she tell!? Don't tell me she can read my mind!?

"No I can't read your mind, it's just that it's easy to tell what you're thinking without that mask of yours" she answer my unasked question with a smirk

I just turn around and glare at the cause of my curiosity

Just how can she drink this without flinching!? Is she even human? My brain almost shut down because of the sap, and I'm a Homunculus for Root sake!

I better let this go before I lose control…. Or giving me a headache

I just sit there having my back against the tree enjoying the surrounding

"Hey Nemo! You okay there" Ruby called, she has her hand covering her smile but I can clearly see it

Just for that you will also be in my revenge list

"Do you enjoy the view? She asked me not hiding her smile anymore

"You can say that... but" I trail off

"But?" Ruby aske getting curios on what I was going to say

Oh, it seems like Blake is on board as well

Let's entertain them shall we?

"… I heard the reason the leaf of the tree in Forever Fall is red because the tree drain the blood of the fallen huntsmen and his whole family and friend" I said

I relish the look of horror on Ruby face

*SMACK*

And got promptly hit by Blake

Still worth it

"Ruby don't listen what he said, he's just messing with you" Blake calm Ruby down

"O-oh I knew that hehehe" Ruby laugh it off while rubbing the back of her head

At times like this I wish it will last forever

*ROAR! ! !*

…

…

…

And of course Fate just had to be an asshole

0-0-0

Me, Nikos, Weiss and Ruby raced toward the direction Dove just pointed to where Jaune and Cardin could be

It seems that both of those idiots encounter an Ursa, a REALLY big Ursa at that

When we reach the intended location, we spotted Jaune fighting off the Bear Grimm

Weiss was about to join the battle but she was stopped by Nikos

I guess she wants to see how far her partner can go alone. Well it's her decision, might as well respect it

The battle between Jaune and the Grimm went on. It was going well for Jaune… until he slipped up his defence

The Ursa was about to clobber him when suddenly Jaune shield… glow?... in dark hue

When I look at my friends for confirmation I saw Nikos hand outstretch glowing the same hue as Jaune shield. I guess she was the one helping

With Jaune blocking the strike, he saw an opening and exploit it

And with one clean slice, it was Jaune victory

"What was that?" I ask Nikos. I know it's her semblance but what?

She smile at me and explain "Well… Weiss has her Glyph, Ruby has her speed, you have your possession.." Possession? "That's what everybody have been calling your semblance" Oh I see… wait did she just read my mind?

She shakes her head, Root! She's reading my mind! "No if you're thinking I'm reading your mind then the answer is no, it's just written all over your face, anyway my semblance is Polarity"

Is my face that easy to read? Looks like I can't deny what Blake pointed out

And to think Nikos semblance is polarity, no wonder hitting her was hard as hell! She's been controlling her enemy weapon direction in a small movement enough to go unnoticed

That sly little minx, next time we're fighting I'll be using ice weapon… and a whole lot of explosion

"You control poles!? That's amazing" Ruby praise

I face faulted when she says that

"No Ruby, she controls magnetism" I corrected her, Weiss nod her head agreeing with me

"Oh, ehehe anyway should we congratulate Jaune?" Ruby ask

Nikos shakes her head "No, I think we should just let him have his victory moment and make this his secret

I only replied with a shrug while the rest agreed

We were about to head back when I suddenly felt my stomach churning… I wonder why but… I have a bad feeling

"GHAA!" It was Jaune voice

All of us turn around, only to see a third party came

Both Jaune and Cardin are at their back, the thired party was infront of them

The newcomer is a women with blue hair tied in a pony tail, she's wearing a skin tight pants and shirts that's pretty revealing. All in all she's a beautiful girl

Forgive me Ruby but I think I just fall in love with another girl

'So you do admit you like Ruby' Hassan said in a smug tone

…

…

…

'This never happened' I told her

She's also holding a red spear, she was ready to kill Both of those idiot

I jump in between them and take out a tower shield blocking her thrust

Lancer class servant

But that's not the thing that I'm worried about. I'm worried because there's witnesses! !

Wait! I can play innocent, that way they won't question me

I'm a genius! Yay me

My idle thought came to a halt when I was smack to the side by the servant

Ow, thank Root for Aura

"""NEMO/YUKI"""

Ah… they're worried about me? How sweet, but…

"Get back I'll handle this" I yelled while blocking another strike

 _Crisis Trigger: Full body reinforcement_

I also use a bit ice magecraft to cool down my magic circuit

On that note, the magic circuit at my leg increase in capacity and quality because of the Lancelot event

Translation: my agility in now on C-Rank servant scale

I can see the awe in the face of Ruby the rest of the group watching me exchanging blow with the servant

I think that's enough monologue

Create ice halberd and give a horizontal swing. Result: parried by enemy. Jump back to create space between enemy. Throw helbard. Enemy shatter the incoming weapon. Enemy return fire by throwing her own weapon. Action: block with tower shield. Result: succe-

I don't know how but the servant spear lodge itself on my shoulder

How!? I saw she was throwing it in a straight line

I was about to grab the spear to pull it out when it suddenly disappear

Shit!

I turn around and saw the enemy in the air half way swinging her weapon toward me

Her spear connected at my head

I heard Ruby and the rest cried out my name. even Cardin

But don't worry

*Shatter*

Because it was only a decoy

I come out of my decoy cloak and thrust my gunblade at her

Result: Success. Enemy receive collateral damage on the stomach. Enemy back away brandishing her weapon. Standby. Enemy throw weapon at allied direction. Action: intercept atta-

Against logic the spear _bend_ and chage direction running toward me

I was in shock so I had no time to dodge, resulting in me taking the hit on the stomach and I just realise something

The spear was able to pierce my aura

"Gahk!" I spat out a mouthful of blood

I can taste the blood in my mouth

It taste like iron

No, I did not lick a piece of metal just to know what it taste like

Just like last time the spear disappear back to its owner hand

I froze my injury preventing any more blood loss

[Equip] Kiyohime

I can feel the change in my body I take out Kiyohime fan and swing it

Three fire ball came out heading toward the tainted servant

The enemy disperse the fireball with a swing of her spear

By that time I was already in front of he

I quicly grab hold of her hand preventing her from using it and breath out flame out of my mouth aiming at her face at point blank

*FWOOSH*

The servant tried to retaliate by kicking me, but I ignore it and continue to breath out another flame

Again

And again

And again

And again

And again

And again

0-0-0

I don't know how many time I have already spew out flame from my mouth

My throat burned. But the servant was defeated and absorb inside me

I fall flat on the ground and breath hard

'Are you ok mommy?' I heard Jack worried tone

A smile crept on my face despite the injury

Did I mention she also head-butt me? Along with various move to struggle free, she was like a mad servant. Luckily I encase both of our leg so we won't be remove from our position

'Mommy's fine Jack, mommy is strong remember?' I reassure her, I can feel happiness radiate from her

"Nemo/Yuki" oh that's right the other is still here

"Your hurt! We need to treat it quickly!" Ruby yelled in panick

Now that she mention it…

"Ruby calm down, panicking will get you nowhere. We need to bring him back and evacuate to the Bullhead for now" Weiss take control of the situation

… I think I'm going to sleep now

*thump*

"NEMO!"

0-0-0

 **AN: sorry for the late update exam is closing in. hope this chapter will suffice and please give review~**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

…

…

…

… There are many things that I was expecting when I open my eyes

Ruby sleeping at the side of my bed waiting for my recovery

Ozpin and Glynda waiting for an answer

Surrounded by team RWBY and JNPR

Blake siting on a chair near the window reading some book

A cute nurse coming to check on me

Don't give me that look! it's every guys dream to have a cute nurse to care for your need after a heroic battle

But none of those happened. Instead the first person I see is a woman with pinkish hair red eye wearing a military suit

My whole body was screaming at me to run away. Why? Because I've seen her picture in a certain book. A book filled with information about Heroic Spirit in the Throne of Heroes and she was inside of the book

Florence Night tangle, that's her name. a Berserker class servant

With how I am now I don't think I can fight much less run and scream

She turns her head and our eye met

Dead

I Nemo Yukihime am about to die. I close my eye hoping that my death would at least be painless

I can hear her foot step getting closer and closer and when she reach me I brace myself for the worst- "Ah, your awake how are you feeling?"

…

…

…

I did not expect that, not at all

WAIT! Don't be fool me! She is probably trying to fool you with sweet and caring motherly tone to lower your guard! And when it's too late..

She finishes you off!

Hah! I know what you're doing you doing you can't fool me!

'Nemo' Hassan calls me

'yes?'

'Stop being Delusional'

'Right, sorry'

"It's seems your fine for now but you better take another rest just in case, you're all good so you can leave tomorrow" Nighttangle inform me and leave the room

…

Well… that was something I didn't expect to meet another untainted servant, a berserker at that

I think this is the second servant I met that is not tainted

'Agree'

With that I took Nighttangle advice and sleep once more hoping the next time I woke up it will be a pleasant one instead of a surprise like the shit that happened a few second ago

0-0-0

It did not

I got lecture by Glynda, Weiss, Nikos, Jaune, and last but not least… Ruby

… By order

"… What were you thinking fighting on your own like that!? Do you have any idea how worried I was when I saw you got stab?!" Ruby went on

In my defence you guys just stand there gawking instead of jumping in and help me fight the servant. Oh wait! You guys can't cause it's impossible for you guys to fight a servant at your current state!

Of course I knew better than to tell her that

'Hell hath no fury like a women scorn' I said and internally nod sagely along with Atalanta and Kiyohime

Is it too late to choose death over this? This is a bit of humiliating. Ruby was the last person I want to lecture me about safety

The worst thing about being lecture is that you can't say anything and just sit or stand there and receive the lecture

My eyes wonder over the calendar…

… A week? I was out a week!? Was my condition really that bad?

'Well… you have a frostbites on your leg, stomach and arm, a hole in your gut, ¼ blood lose, and a concussion if I recall' Atalanta inform me and I paled a bit

'That's not counting how you overuse your magic circuit to use Kiyohime's flame. Your body heat level was at critical, you were lucky that you use your magecraft to lower your temperature beforehand and gave Blake the gem that was infused with your Cooldown spell' Hassan adds in

…

I… would have remember feeling all the pain if my condition is that bad

'Well let's just say your magic circuit went haywire after you collapse' Hassan tells me

I think I can accept that explanation

My eye went back to look at Ruby… I was surprise that she was on the verge of crying. Of course I didn't show it

"… and- and when your heart stop beating" MY WHAT!? "I thought I was going to lose you two…" Ruby said and suddenly hugs me

… I can feel my shirt getting wet from her tear

'you made a girl cry, shame on you' said a new voice but I was too conflicted to guess who it was

I turn and face yang who is crossing her arm and glaring at me

Why are you glaring at me for!? I didn't hurt her!

I then turn to Weiss hoping she could help me… only to receive a look that conveys a message that says 'it's your fault so you deal with it'

I then finally turn to Blake

She notice my stare. She close her eye thinking on what so do, when she opened her eye, she gave me a pure smile with a gesture of slicing her neck

… are you telling me to die you shitty cat!?

I sigh to myself. I'm not really the type of person who knows how to comfort someone

I just stroke her hair

The room was silent with only the sound of Ruby sniffling and the wind blowing through the window

"We're Huntsmen Ruby, death will always be near us, and we will all die sooner or later. The question is When and How? Did you regret your life or not? Were you happy or not? And something along those line" I said in monotone without any hint of emotion

She only holds me tighter

0-0-0

The class ended without anything exciting… if you took out the part where Nora _actually_ break someone leg

I made my way toward the rooftop and sit down watching the sky

'so… mind telling who you are?' I ask the new resident

'Oh, right… my name is Natsumi Mai, it's a pleasure to meet you Yuki-san' the now named Mai said

'It's a pleasure to meet you to Mai, let's work together from now on' I said and went back to stare at the sky

I'll check her identity and state next time

…

I close my eye and feel the wind brushing on my face. It felt nice and calming

All my life I have tried my hardest to distance myself around other. Of course I help people in need but I made sure that I leave an impression that I was a jerk

And then came Ruby

I don't know how, why and when but she fell in love with me

I was 100% sure that I was avoiding any action that will turn me into a typical protagonist

'What about the time you help the Velvet girl' Atalanta ask

Ok first, I was tired and enjoying my meal so I don't have any time or energy to think of a jerk-like act

Second, she looks too pitiful for me to be mean to her

And third stop interrupting my thought

…

Now where was i? oh yes the protagonist has a love interest shtick and love crap

Seriously, love is such a hassle. Just be nice to some girl help her from time to time and walah! She fell in love with you

…well those thing only happened in TV but whose to say that it won't happened in real life?

And thus I avoid any possible action that may result in a budding love… and friendship

But all that effort went down the drain when that **event** happened

And ever since then those two tried to get close to me annoying the hell out of me

Look at us now! Yang being someone who is a great friend to me and me to her

Ruby… falls in love with me and I might… have a bit, just a bit tiny little speck of feeling toward her

And I also made new friend because of her connection. I even got a partner in crime!

While I enjoy my connection with them, I know- NO! I will suffer because of it and so will they

…

I think I should stop thinking something like this

Yep! Let's think of something else

'Hey Mai did the other told you the gist of thing on what I'm doing?' I aske her

'yep' she replied

'If it's ok with you I want to test your skill and noble phantasm a bit'

'sure, I don't mind, the better you know my skill the better chance you have in a fight'

With that I equip Mai

My pure white hair change to the colour of blue when I did so

Now let's see what skill you have aside from that weapon of yours…

!?

W-what the!? M-my body!

I inspect my body and found out that my whole body structure change

WHY IN ROOTS NAME MY BODY CHANGE INTO A WOMEN!?

'Oi, Mai! What kind of shitty skill you have that change your gender!?' I demand her

'Ah… well you see, I was originally a male, something happened at my past life got me turned into a girl. I guess that part of my legend turn it into a skill ahaha' she laugh it off

'Don't you "ahaha" me! What use do I have with a women body?! And no dirty joke sis' I said and I can feel that Hassan pouted at me

'well… that's sexist. But I can tell you the advantage of having a women a body! You see…' and she begun her explanation

…

'… the center of a women body is lower than that in a man's thus makes it's harder for them to be knock off balance. Women's body also tend to be more flexible, a natural advantage which is increased by the type of exercise women do-'

'OK! That's enough already you prove your point… and stop feeling smug about it you trans'

'Aren't you one too now?' she said with an eyebrow raised

Touché I think I like you already

'the flower of Lily has bloomed! Yattaaa!' Hassan faked cheers

'Get your mind out of the gutter women! I'm nothing from the likes of you' I play along

'I get the feeling that it would be more rowdy here in the future' Atalanta sigh

'well, the more the merrier?' Mai said unsure

0-0-0

The food… doesn't taste so good when you're being watch like this

I open one of my eye and see that most of team RWBY looking at me, waiting for something to happened

"*sigh* ok what do you guys want now?" I said bluntly,

Seriously they've been staring at me like I'm some sort of endangered animal since the moment I enter the cafeteria

"N-nothing is just that.." Weiss trail off letting Yang to continue

"You seem ok for someone who just had a fight to the death and a week at the ward"

"On that note I, we never thought that could fight like that" Nikos said getting giddy on the idea of fighting someone strong

Oh dear

'Hey! You haven't' said that since chapter 1' Hassan

'chapter…1? What are you talking about' Mai

'Don't mind her Mai-san he's just on his own world right now' Kiyohime

'oh'

"Of course I'm fine. I am the Nameless Snow princess, something like that is nothing to worry about. And I happened to like hiding my strength to surprise my enemy" I said and quickly equip Mai, puffing my proud chest forward which is bigger than Yang's

Most of the girl look at my chest in envy

Yes~ yes~ look how superior I am than you in every aspect Muahahaha

"Wait, since when do you have a breast?" Jaune pointed out

Everyone snap out and realise the change I have

"Eh? Wait your right and his,her? Hair change to a blue colour! That mean's he has a new possession!" Ruby said happily

"Wait, doesn't that hair colour is the same colour the one who attack us in Forever fall" Weiss said in suspicion

…

Everyone went quite thinking it's too much of a coincidence

I can see that they're connecting the dote

"Nemo… your semblance doesn't happened to be stealing someone else semblance by killing them right?" Yang ask in horror

Well it is technically true but if I said yes it will probably ruin our relationship I had with them

"…" I stay silent and continue eating

"C'mon Yang! Stop joking Nemo's semblance is nothing like that, right Nemo?" Ruby ask with a wry smile

Wait…isn't this the perfect chance for me to cut ties with them?

"Nemo?"

"I… I"

*punch*

Ruby hut my arm lightly "Well even if it is your semblance it won't change my feeling toward you. Beside you killed her to protect Jaune and Cardin right?" she said and continue munching her cookie

With that the rest of our group ease up a bit because I was doing the right thing even thou I was also doing the wrong thing

I peek at Ruby for bit and look back at my food

"…Idiot" I whisper to myself

*nudge*

I look to my left and see Blake giving me a half-smirk and a half-warm smile

How is that possible? I want to learn that!

I equip Atalanta back and continue eating ignoring the tail I have is swaying happily

0-0-0


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As usual I was minding my own business, until a knock was heard

*knock knock knock*

Ahh~ what a drag I wonder who is it?

I walk toward the door and open it. My eyebrow rose a bit because of someone I was not expected to see to come to see me

"Oh, Cardin what's up?" I greet him

"You're a pretty easy going guy aren't you" he said with a sweatdrop

"Hm~ I'm just in a happy mood that's all. Anyway why don't you come inside, from the looks of it you have something to tell me" I said and step away to make room for him to walk in

And also drawing my dagger out under my cloak

"Take a sit, I'll get us a drink from one of my boxes" I said

It's true I have a pile of boxes at the corner of my room which consist ammo, dust(stolen), ration and canned drink

…

Blake was a White Fang and I'm just stealing dust to use it for the greater good so I think there's no problem with it right?

'Can't believe you used the "Greater good" excuse' Mai said in disproval

I sit against him and offer him a can

Good old lemon tea!

…

Well he's taking his time

I sip my tea a bit savouring its flavour… I wonder if Ozpin would let me install a fridge in this room?

"Actually, I came here to thank you for saving me, even though you we're mostly trying to save Jaune" he said and lower his said

Huh? This is a new side i never thought of seeing

"Raise your head, and don't think that I would be the type of person who would abandoned the helpless… even thou you're not, well my point is all life is equal, and every life is precious" I said and close my eye

"… E-even though you killed a person?" Cardin

"Heh! I didn't know you got the guts to ask me that" I said and he just scoff a bit "Well, you know what they say, "You can't save everyone" and between you and that killer it was obvious that I choose the killer, even thou you're annoying"

"Ghk!" he slumps a bit and stare at me "Do you have to be blunt?"

With my default face which is a poker face I told him "Yes"

"Haa… I'm also sorry for harassing you all those time" he apologise with a regretful expression on his face

I just wave my hand off "Nah, you don't need to be sorry about that, heck I should be thankful with how interesting you end up failing over and over" I tell him with a slight amusement in my voice

I can see his finger twitch a bit

Heh, he's too easy

"And also… I want…to turn a new leaf" I raised an eyebrow "Thinking back those entire things I did, I think… it was childish of me to do that and I don't know how to start"

"Ya think?" he flinches at my cold tone

"Forget it, anyway why asked me? Isn't there anyone else you can asked for help? A friend maybe?" I ask

"Well, my teammates aren't any better than me, so…" he trail off

Ah, I get it, birds of feather flock together indeed

I hum to myself and look at the ceiling while fiddling with my dagger

"Wait, when did you have a dagger? and why are you holding it?" Cardin asked

I turn my eye toward him and bluntly said "From the very beginning, because I don't trust you?"

"… the fact you have friend is beyond me"

"That's rich coming from a former bully"

He slump down in defeat

Hehe, victory never tasted better

"Anyway, I think it's best you start by apologizing to all the people you have wrong. But don't worry I'll be there with you…"

"Really? Thanks"

"… to record an angry teammate of your victims beating the hell out of you" I finish with a wide smile

Cardin just stare at me with a half lidded stare and I think I see a tick mark on his head

"… I like it better when you have your mask on, your face is irritating"

0-0-0

"Well… that was disappointing" I said

"What part of it is disappointing?" Cardin ask with a confuse face

"The part where none of them get physical! No one even slap, punch, shoot, blast, cut, kick, or even throw something at you! The most they did is sending you a threat! It's boring that way!" I whine

"…Are you sure you don't hate me?"

"What? I would never hate an entertainment like you" his eye twitch "I just like seeing people suffer, to a certain extent of course" I tell him without any shame

He just look at me with half-lidded stare "you're an ass"

'You're an ass' Mai

I'll take that as a compliment, thank you

"You should go back to your team now, I think they need you"

"Ok, but what should I do next?"

"For now, just be nice and help people out, even the small one and I think I have something for you and your teammate this weekend that might help"

"Right, thanks" he said and walks away

…

"Is it wrong to think you're creepy or planning something when you went out of your way to help him" Came a voice which belongs to Blake from behind

I turn around and give her an unimpressed look "Honestly, no, I blame you human… and Faunus for making me soft" I said

She raise an eyebrow "You make it sounds like you're not human or faunus"

Ah, crap she caught the slip up. Damn she's sharp

Oh well~ might as well humour her

"Blakey Blakey Blakey. Do you think a normal human and Faunus has the capability to store, multiple Heroic Spirit? Spirit that consist Heroes, Gods, Concept, Monster and much more?"

She gave me a long stare

"then what are you?" she asked

"Well, I'm just going to say that I'm a Homunculus, I'm sure you read about them, they are created to become a tool, weapon, meat shield, and so on… just like me" I said with a smirk

She just stands there staring at me with wide eye

"Anyway, I need to stock up my spell-infused dust so I'll be going now" I said and turn around and walk toward my room

"Wait!" Blake yells and grab my hand

How did she know where my arm is? It's hidden under my cloak

"Did you really mean it? That your just another tool to be used?" she ask while biting her lower lips

"Well, I was created to entertain my creator. And also the one who gave me the ability to house servant and task to collect them. Even if I die he'll probably has another source of entertainment, not like I care or anything why'd you asked?"

She stays silent and has a painful expression on her face

'Nemo..' Mai whisper

"… Nemo your more than a tool, please don't think of yourself as a disposable tool"

"Then what am I supposed to think? My name is Nemo Yukihime, Nameless Snow princess. Someone who doesn't have a real name, a snow that can only survive the cold and harsh winter, a snow that will disappear and forgotten when the spring comes. I'm lucky to even have a friend… like you and someone to love me, even for a moment" I said

Haa~

Why the hell am I even telling her about myself?

I feel like one of those angst teenagers that has a problem that needs a comfort…

Am I? nah~ I'm a homunculus, not a human so I shouldn't even think of that

"…You won't be forgotten Nemo. The people that cares for will be hurt if you die, Ruby especially… and even me" Blake says and whisper the last part that I couldn't quite hear

She also gave me a caring look that was too painful for me to look

…

See, this is why I don't go making friends and lover

They'll get hurt once I'm gone

"Thanks for caring about me but… there's no changing the truth" I cheer her up and pat her head

After that I take my hand back and was about to walk away

But Blake hugs me out of nowhere

Oioioi! We're in public here! What do you think if someone sees us like this!?

"Promise me.."

Huh? Excuse me?

"… Promise me that you at least try seeing yourself as more than a tool… please" Blake begs me with a pained voice

….

Cats sure are selfish

I just stare at her golden eye

I can see understanding, pity, and… love? In her eye

…

Tsk

"Fine, I'll promise I at least try, just don't get your hopes up" I said and look away

All this mushy stuff is making me sick

"that's all I need to hear" she says and release me

Whew, glad that's ove-

*chu*

…

…

… did I just got kissed on the cheek?

I turn and look at Blake, she's already walking away with a joyful step

I groan to myself

Can't my life be more easier? Is it too much to ask?

Probably not

Great, not only I have another promise to fulfil I also have another person who loves me

…

ROOT DAMMIT!

Of course no one heard my internal scream

But thinking back on what Blake said

Made me a little bit happy

A smile creeps on my face as I walk toward my room

I should thank the blood sucker… for giving me this experience

0-0-0

Saturday

Just as I told him team CRDL waited for me at the dock…

My head stars to hurt

Along with team RWBY and JNPR

Why are they here? I don't think Cardin would invite them, then who?

Wait, maybe they're just going to vale. Yes that might be possible

"Hey, where are you guys heading" I ask the two team leader

I usually don't pray to any god but…

Oum, if you hear me please, I beg of you, please don't be what I think it would be

"We heard that you we're helping team CRDL to turn into a new leaf and reform them into a better human" Ruby informs me happily

Dammit! Why? God I ask you one thing ONE THING!

And you can't grant it to me? Well, what was I expecting from a god

Wait, did Ruby just imply that team CDRL a failure as a human?

Maybe spending her time with me is a bad influence for her

Nah

I pinch the bridge of my nose and close my eye

"Do tell, who did you heard it from?" I asked nicely (not)

"From Blake of course….. I just realise that you and Blake have been spending more time together. Is… there something going on between you two?" Ruby ask in suspicion like a wife finding out his husband is cheating on her

Shit! Avoid crisis avoid crisis!

"That's just your imagination" I said plainly "Our destination will be an orphanage that a friend of mine takes care of"

After I inform them on where to go I open my eye and glare at Blake who has a victorious smirk on her face

You damn cat!

"Alright everyone, onword~" Ruby cheered pumping her fist up

"OH~" the rest follow suit

0-0-0

When we arrived at the orphanage I was greeted by the kids

"Miss Nemo~" they call out my name happily

*Snicker*

I can hear the three team laughing at me

Just you wait, once you start playing with the little one you will all know what suffering feel like

And once you do I will laugh

I will laugh and step on your lifeless- Guhhaa!

The kids rush and give me a tackle hug

"Oi, brat don't do that, it's dangerous" I said and push them off me

"Hey Nemo, why are we here?" Weiss ask

"Hm, I was originally thinking letting Cardin and his team babysit the kids while I have some business with the caretaker" I said and stare at them

"Miss, Miss!" one of the kids call me

I look at the kid and take of my mask

"Is that white lady over there your sister?" She asked with an innocent smile

My eye twitch

"No, she just happens to have the same look as me" I said and rub her head that elicit a giggle out of her

"Now, why don't you play with the red and yellow sister over there, I heard they want to play horsy with you guys" I said and point at Ruby and Yang

"Yay~!" they rush toward the two sister

"Hey Nemo, I don't see the point on taking care a bunch of kids" Cardin said

"Don't think too much just listen" I said and wave at them "Anyway I need to see the caretaker now, Jaune make sure none of them are in trouble. If you're searching for the food aske one of the older kids, they'll show you the way. Now bye-bye~"

They disperse and went taking care of the kids, even Weiss

I chuckle a bit when the kids won't stop pestering her

I turn and look at Blake who is still here

"C'mon, I want you to meet someone" I said and gesture her to follow me

0-0-0

*knock knock*

When the door open we we're greeted by a man who is in his mid-20

He has messy orange hair, some of his bang is covering his right eye

He has sharp feature making him look handsome

I'm not jealous, not. At. All.

"Blake, I want you to meet Robin Hood, Robin Meet my partner in crime Blake" I introduce them to each other

"Nice to meet you miss, I'm a bit surprise to see Nemo has a partner." Robin said and rub his chin and then snap his finger

"Aha! You must be his girlfriend if he lets you tag along with him" he said with a smirk

Blake just sputters with a blush trying to compose herself

"Jokes aside, come inside, you have something to discuss right?" he said and gesture us to inside

…

The three of us take a seat

Robin took a seat against us while Blake and I take a seat side by side…

… Oi, Blake, please don't seat too close to me, I need my space ya know?

"Alright, now that we're all comfortable lets listen on what you have to report first" Robin said and lean on his seat

I begin telling him my report

That I have Atalanta, Jack the Ripper, and Mai Natstumi inside me

About the fail mission on taking out Lancelot

About my battle with Mai and how I almost die

About my meeting with Florence Nightangle

"… And that's about it" I said

He cross his arm and close his eye

"So… You finally met Florence huh?" he said and open his eye to look at me

"That's right, but the way you said sounds like you know her" I said

He tilt his head "Well, we we're…" he was about to say something but stop

He leans forward and look at me in the eye

"Nemo… have you read any story book, fairy tale in remnant?" he ask me

"Hm? What about the story in remnant?" I ask

I heard a slap and look at my right to see Blake facepalm

Robin sigh in disappointment

"You see Nemo, there's this story called 7 Guardian, ring any bells" he said in a …. Hopeful tone?

"Honestly, no" I said bluntly

He gives out a deeper sigh and look at Blake

"You're going to have a hard time if you're choosing him" he said

Oioioioi don't talk like I'm not even here!

"Nemo" Blake calls out "How many class are there in the Main class for servant?" she ask me the most simple question I ever heard

"7, what's your point?" I answer

The two people in the room just gave me a deadpan stare

Blake finger is twitching indicating she's going to hit me if I said another stupid thing

Ok, let's figure this out before I get hit by an angry cat

Let's see the clue is Florence is acquainted with Robin, a story about 7 guardian, and the number of the main…. Class…

How did I not see it sooner?

'Because you're a muscle head' Hassan said

"Oh!" was my unintelligent replied

"Took you long enough" Robin said with a huff

"Eheheh, sorry" I said rubbing the back of my head and stick out my tongue cutely

"That's not going to work so cut it out, now it's my turn to report on my side.." Robin said but I cut him out

"Wait if there's 7 untainted servant here can"

"I'm going to stop you there pal, no the rest of us are busy doing our own business, which is important mind you. But if it's Lancelot I think I can help out on my free time for now I'm too busy"

"oh.." I said in dispointment

Blake just gave me a pat on the back

"If you two start flirting I'll have to kick the both of you out"

Both of us blush but mine is more well hidden

"Back to what I was about to say. A friend of mine…" probably another servant "… spotted a tainted servant in Mistral, he and his wife already dispatch the servant but we all know that we need you to be there to permanently dispatch it by absorbing them" he said and let us digest the information

I'll have to wait 4 more year before I can go there… or I can go there on holidays

"The description my friend gave me told me that the servant is Tamamo-No-Mae. Right now he and his wife will be staying there in case the servant comes back" he said and take a sip of his tea

… where did the tea come from?

I look at the table and found a tea right in front of me….

How?...

"On other news, there something big happening in the criminal side on Vale, one of my student happen to have been blackmail to join on a project, I don't know what because I haven't got any contact from him and going there might threaten his safety so I'll lay low for now"

We both nod our head

"Now, for the third problem. The White Fang have been more active in recruiting more member lately, just like the second problem, I don't know why"

Blake breathe hitch. Robin stare at Blake for a moment before dismissing it

The three of us stay silent for a moment

Robin sip his tea again before looking at us with a smile

"The two of you don't need to worry about that, just let us Guardian deal with it. You two just need to focus on school and sharpen your skill when the time I need your help ok? Youth will only last a moment so you two better enjoy it"

We both nod and got out of his office

0-0-0

 **Servants sheet**

Name: Mai Natstumi

Class: Lancer

Allegiance: Neural good

Strength: B-

Agility: B++

Endurance: C+

Mana: C

Luck: D

Skill

Regeneration, anti-unot(self), Rank: B

Because of Outseal Mai gains the ability to regenarate

Poison resistance, anti-unit(self) Rank: A+++

Rumour has it that Mai was immune to eating a poison that was strong enough to knock down a god

Super taste, anti-unit(self) Rank: A

Mai has the ability to gain information through her tongue

Genfer switch curse, anti-unit(self) Rank: B

Mai was originally a men but because of a certain event he was turn into a women

Noble Phantasm

Gallia Sphyra: Outseal, anti-unit, Rank: A

Outseal has the ability to kill immortal whichmakes it a perfect weapon against gods and other immortal being. Outseal also possess an ability to change direction when thrown. Outseal also is the source of Mai regeneration

Intermediary Grimoire,anti-unit, Rank: C

Mai once has the ability to pass on a skill or power to other people in her past life called Intermediary Grimoire. This skill allow the user to copy and transfer skill or power to other for a short time

Pure Grimoire, anti-unit(self), Rank: E~A+++

Also known as the blank and nameless Grimoire. As a pure grimoire Mai is able to use any Skill, magic, and power once she has encoded it inside her making her a difficult opponent to fight

 **AN: I hope I did a good job on the servant sheet, if it's a bit lacking I apologise. I hope you all like this chapter and please leaf a review~**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

*CLANG*

When Blake and I went out to see what the rest of our group were doing with the rest of the kids I did not expect them to do this

*CLANG CLANG*

It's not that I trust them or anything, but trust them with kids? What was I thinking!?

*CLANG CLANG CLANG*

I'm over exaggerating? No I am not

Why?

Because we have a gun nuts, a blond-bezerker, a girl who is in a sugar rush 24/7, an awkward celebrity, a former bully/ racist and so on

*CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG*

I told them to take care of the kids and what did they do?

*CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG*

They host a fighting show for the kids

I knew letting them tag along was a bad idea

"Hey Nemo you mind if I say it?" Blake ask with an amused smile

I could only give a sigh

"I'll take that as a yes. This is surreal~"

*CLANG* *THUNP*

"And the winner is Yang!" Jaune act as a referee

The kids and our fellow huntsmen-in-training cheer

Okay that's enough I guess

I step forward and greet them

"Okay that's enough fighting I don't want any accident to happened to the kids with how destructive you guys fight" I said

"Says the one who use explosion in close combat" Yang spoke

I give her a cold glare and she instantly shut up

Haa~ what am I going to do with them?

Don't they know it's not safe fighting with kids around?

"Miss, Miss! Your friend is amazing!"

"Yea! They were so cool!"

"I want to be a huntsman too!"

"can you let them visit us again when you come?"

"Miss, Miss can you teach us how to fight like that?!"

"I want to learn how to use dust like big sister Weiss"

And they went on and on while I just gave them a nod and a shake of my head

I then turn and look at the group who cause this

All of them are having a sheepish smile on they're face

…

I pinch the bridge of my nose and take a deep breath

I felt a reassuring squeeze on my shoulder and glace at my right to see Blake giving me a look of pity..

…

I have no use for your pity woman! If your pity could fix my headache then I'll gladly take it!

"Hey Miss! Why don't you fight as well?" one of the kids said

"Sorry kids, but shows over you know it's dangerous when huntsmen fight, what will I do if one of you got hurt when you got his by a stray bullet?" I reason the kids resulting all of them look down

Glad they think this through

"Why don't you just make that transparent wall as a fence, I think your wall was strong enough to withstand one of Yang punch" Ruby idly mutter

The kids eye went bright again

Dammit Ruby! Don't go giving them idea!

"Yea, Miss could go make that pretty ice that Miss use"

"Please Miss, we want to see you fight"

"Yea, we never saw you fight before"

The kids beg

...

"Trust me kids when princess here fight, he fights like a storm" Yang

"I'm more incline to say that Yuki fight more like a machine" Ren

The kids gets more excited to see me fight when they heard those two opinion of me

Root dammit!

"Fine! I'll fight, but just this once after that no more ok?"

"Hai~" they agreed

0-0-0

Once I've made the transparent ice wall around the fighting ground that Ruby mark I jump inside waiting for my opponent

"So, who am I fighting?" I ask

They look at each other debating on who should go

"I think I should go" Nikos said and jump inside

I can see a glint in her eye… she must have been waiting to fight me

"Haa~ ok let's get this over with… you don't mind if I finish this quickly right?" I ask Nikos

She seem surprise at my question before her smile turning into a feral grin

… this girls likes to fight way too much

"Oh~ confident aren't we?" she said

"Maybe, maybe not" I said in monotone and wear my mask

"Alright , ready… fight!" Jaune declare

Hunting time

0-0-0

Using the many ice pillar that branch out, I launch myself at Nikos from behind

The fighting ground is already look like a forest of frozen tree by yours truly

Attempt sneak attack, result: block.

*CLANG*

Tsk she has good instinct

And my agitation is not helping

I jump back while throwing another dust that explode covering my escape

I quickly hide behind another ice pillar

As expected of the champion, she's strong

"C'mon Nome! Stop fighting like a coward!" I can hear Yang complain

Sorry muscle head. This is called strategy not cowardice

I break one of the smaller ice pillar that branch out and use it as a javelin to throw it at Nikos

Just as expected she was able to intercept it

Just like I planed

With one swift motion I appear behind Nikos and deliver a palm strike at her stomach

Result: hit. Continue assault? No. creates two ice sword and back away. Enemy is taking bait. Proceed as plan.

I quickly turn around and breathe out fire in front of Nikos face

I can hear the 'boo' from the audience

She back away transforming her sword into a rifle and shoot at me

I move away and hide behind an ice pillar

When the shooting stop I jump to get a higher ground

"Got you!" Nikos said with a scary grin

KYYYAaaaaa!

Ok that was scary

Now it was my turn to defend

Block. Block. Parry. Counter. Dodge. Counter. Block. Parry. Block. Block. Block. Counter. Parry. Hit. Parry. Hit. Counter. Dodge. Parry. Hit. Jump

I jump away to a safe distance… three hit I got hit that many in a short span of time while I only score two hit on her

So this is how much I can do without reinforcement…

How pathetic

'Your strength is based on your versatility, while that Nikos girl strength is based on her skill add to the fact that she's a balance fighter it would be obvious you would have a hard time fighting her because you focus on exploiting the enemy weakness' Hassan

'I'm guessing Nemo main weapon is the element of surprise?' Mai guess

'Your guess is spot on, but there's more, Nemo second main weapon is changing the terrain using ice changing it too his liking, but it can easily counter by people who use fire' Hassan

'I think I get it, because Nemo constant habit of switching to different weapon he was never really skilful in any of it' Mai

'And against Pyrra who trains with her weapon for a long time making her a skilful opponent and her balance stat, she's Nemo worst enemy' Atalanta

…

I fucking hate Balance fighter

…

Focus! Don't let your anger control you

Breathe in…. breathe out

Repeat four more time

…

Ok… ok since I can't use most of my skill because it would reveal all my trick and most of them is related using a metal

My only option is fighting head on

I took of my cloak and shirt revealing my body… which is strap with multiple Ice dust

Every one gasp… while some of them are blushing…

OH C'MON!

I'm a guy for Root sakes!... wait that explained why the female are blushing

Nikos raises an eyebrow at me

I wordlessly crate a Viking axe at my left hand and a saber for my right hand

The cold wind gather around me forming a visible white and blue whirlwind

I rush forward with the help of the cold wind and make an upward strike with my axe

Nikos quickly parry it with her shield and use the opening to land a strike at me

I smirk under my mask and spin to doge the strike and counter with my saber

Her eye went wide, she jump back to avoid the blow

I use my momentum to throw my axe and turn my saber into a naginata and rush forward

Nikos intercepts my axe with a wide swing of her sword and block my strike and quickly went for a low kick aiming at my leg

I jump and rotate my body and use one of the ice pillar branch as a foothold and attack her from above with a thrust

She block it with her shield and shatter the tip of my naginata with a horizontal swing and follow with her own thrust

I jerk back landing on the ground, I make a tower shield and charge blindly

Just as expected Nikos went over my shield and was surprise when an ice shard almost hit her

She quickly recompose herself and slash me, aiming at my neck but her attack was stop by an ice pillar burst out from the ground

I smile and grab her hand which was still holding her sword which was still stuck on the ice pillar

After grabbing her hand I encase it in ice, the ice almost reach her shoulder when I feel a smack on the side of my head

I jerk back and glare at her, she also took a few step back and give me her own glare

After a few second of glaring at each other we both spout a bloodthirsty smile

She was probably enjoying this as I was

I hold out my arm apart creating a buster sword in each hand and brandish it showing how easily I can swing it

Nikos in exchange gets on in her stance

We charge at each other

I made the first strike by giving a vertical slash, she roll out of the way and throw her spear at me

I tilt my body to the side and send a horizontal slash at her while letting the first sword I use which is stuck on the ground

She jump and expertly use my sword and with great timing to boot use it as a foot hold to jump over me getting her weapon back

She charge at me and I spew out fire from my mouth, she use her shield to block my fire and keep charging and bash my head

At the same time and multiple ice spike erupted from bellow her sending her flying upward

I recover from my daze and throw dozen ice knives at her while she was still airborne

She parries all of my knife and land

We we're about to charge at each other again when Jaune stop the fight

"Nemo's Aura is already in the red when he create the ice knife, the winner is Pyyra"

The audience cheer

I relax myself and disperse all the ice around ice

Nikos comes over and hand me my cloak and shirt with a smile

I silently take it and immediately wear it… much to Ruby and Blake disappointment

"That was a good fight, you're a tricky opponent" Nikos said still having that smile on her

"… And you're an irritating opponent" I said my piece

She tilt her head and her smile grew larger

… the heck is that possible!?

"I don't want to hear that from someone who use a hit and run tactic" Nikos retort back

"Balance fighter like you irk me" I complain

She just gave a laugh at my childish response

"Oof!?"

Something or someone tackle me to the ground

"Miss you we're awesome!"

"You we're like swosh and then boom! and then suddenly you go swish and bam!"

"Miss, again! Again!"

I chuckle at their antic

"Maybe next time I come here brat, right now I'm dead tired" I tell them

"Princess the way you fight was like a beast and cold…. Eh? Eh?" Yang

"You need to work on your use of ice dust" Weiss

"You also need to pay attention on your aura, as big as it is you just carelessly waste it in several move, especially when you change the terrain" Blake

Haa~

' take note of that for me Index'

'done'

0-0-0

Because the sun was setting we said our goodbye to the kids and went back to Beacon

The three team promise to comeback when they have a free time

At the end of it I was surprise that Cardin and his team was enjoying the visit. I was expecting him to complain and get angry at me for using him to babysit the kids and also wasting they're time

Maybe I was wrong… maybe they do have a hope to change to become a better person

… Human are strange creature. I guess that also makes them interesting

The night wind was brushing against me… it's cold yet pleasant

" I knew I can find you here" Blake voice her thought

"Blake" I simply said

"…"

"…"

There're was only silence between us until Blake broke it

"About what Robin said…" she trail off but I interrupt her

"For now my servant hunt is on halt. Robin gave us a warning that something BIG is coming and HE doesn't know it, so we should raise our guard, prepare for the worst, arm yourself, don't trust anyone we don't know, study anyone new that include the transfer student that will come for the Vytal festival. ESPECIALLY the transfer student, it's the perfect cover" I told Blake with a cold tone

I receive a nod from her, her expression is stern

Good, she's taking this seriously

"On that note don't go showing your full potential, even at the tournament if possible. And starting from now you and I are going to train with each other like there's no tomorrow"

Blake gives another nod

"Should we tell the other?" Blake ask

That's a good idea but…

"No, I think we should keep this to ourselves. Telling them would risk information leaking, especially Ruby in it and if it's a false alarm and nothing happens, they would likely get themselves involve and tag along with me on my servant hunt which I would like to avoid that" I said

"Well that's good and all but I think it's better to tell them. If they ask how do we know just tell them a good friend of yours give you a tip" Blake

I shake my head

"It could work but remember, they never face death before, TRUE death. And that would make them think the warning as some kind of adventure for them to face, they wouldn't take it like their lives depends on it" I argue

"… What if it doesn't? what if Robin warning is just a small matter?" Blake

"Robin is a Heroic Spirit, a hero who lives by stealing and living a life filled with battle and death. If anything we should trust his trust his instinct. Plus one of his students is being use by an unknown force"

"Then should you investigate? Use one of the assassin class present concealment skill?" Blake

"I would have done that if I know where, but Robin clearly doesn't want us to stick our nose in those businesses" I said with a frown

Blake let out a frustrated sigh

"Then I guess all we can do is prepare our self" Blake said

0-0-0

A few days had pass

Blake would meet up with in my room and travel to the mirror world to practice with each other

I would also sneak around Vale at night with Blake searching for any clue but no luck so far

At least I got a new weapon to stock up I got from the occasional thug, Blake disapprove of my action but I reason her it's for the greater good

She calls me a vulture afterward….

Ah, I also implant 10 magic circuits to Blake since I trust her with my life and she's been a great partner

The magic circuit comes from me of course, I have about 300 of them…. Make that 290 now

When Tohsaka-oneesama told me the procedure to take out your magic circuit and implant it to other is painful she wasn't kidding

By the Five Magic that was painful! But the face of Blake in pain and the sound of her screaming was worth it

For now I thought her the basic which is structure analysis, reinforcement, and boundary field. I also gave her a book about ruin for her to study

Funny enough her element is darkness, as for her origin… I'll leave it for a surprise

FYI, she's still learning so she haven't develop any spell based on her element

Things we're going smoothly until….

*beep beep*

[ Dear Nemo,

I see that you have 5 servant inside you and also a partner in crime that gain your trust, enough to give her your magic circuit.

Your future battle will probably easy from the looks of it and since it would be boring if you curb stomp your opponent I'm sealing your ability to Materialize servant to the real world

From your creator, Zelrecth]

…

…

What?

What!?

WHAT!?

 **WHAT!?**

Dammit Zelrecth I'm already worried about the warning Robin gave me and you just had to nerve me!?

ROOT DAMMIT!

….

Well at least it doesn't get any worse

*Bang*

"Nemo! Have you seen Blake she's been missing!" Ruby appears and yells in panic

…

…

 **HEAVENS FUCKING DAMMIT!**

0-0-0

"So, after having an argument with Blake she reveals that she's a Faunas and told you guys that she was a White fang, after that she run away and you guys just stand there like an idiot? Granted, you guys was still in shock, did I get it right?" I said

"That's the gist of it" Yang said and rub her head

I turn to Weiss, she was looking away

"Do you have anything to say for yourselves young lady?" I ask Weiss

She flinches, but that was about it

"I have nothing to say" she said

I shake my head and let out a sigh, I turn and look at Ruby who has her head down

…

"C'mon Ruby, you need a fresh air" I said and and grab Ruby by the hand and lead her toward the rooftop

Yang was about to follow but I stop her and mouth to her 'convince Weiss to see a more rational view'

Yang mouth 'how?'

I replied 'figure it yourself' and gave her a two finger salute

0-0-0

I take a sip from my drink while Ruby just sit beside me

I just gaze at the sky and enjoy the silence

…

…

…

This is pretty relaxing I should do this more!

"Hey Nemo"

"Hm?"

"Do…you think I'm a horrible leader?"

"What makes you say that?"

"… Because my team is falling apart" she says sadly

I take another sip

"Well… maybe you are" I said

She slump futhur

"Maybe you aren't" I continue

She look at me and give me a glare

"You're mean. And stop playing around I'm serious!" she pout

"Sorry, can't help it, you're just fun to mess with"

*slap*

She slap my drink making it fall

Why did you do that!?

It was a perfectly good drink! Apolagise

"That was rude" I said in even tone

"You deserve it" she smile

"There! There's the Ruby I know and love! You being sad and depressed doesn't suit you, you should smile like you always do and think positive, leave the negative to me that's my job" I said and ruffle her hair

She slap away my hand and went back to glaring at me

"But in all honesty, you're an okay leader" I said

She frowns

"That doesn't make me feel any better" she pouts

"Just take what you can you greedy girl, but it's not your fault Blake ran away, she's probably scared that you and your team discover her secret" I said

"Why would she be scared?" she ask innocently

"Who knows? Maybe she thought you, Weiss and Yang wouldn't accept her?"

"Why would she think that? Of course we accept who she is!" she says confidently

"Are you sure? Weiss doesn't seem like it" I shoot down her confidence

Heh heh this is too fun

'Nemo-san… please be serious' Mai scold me

"Weiss would accept her"

Eh?

"Weiss would accept her, because deep down she still cares about her, just like you" she says confidently steel in her eye

…

I pat her head "Then you should better rest now and go search for her tomorrow"

"You're right! Thanks Nemo!" she thank me

"No proble-"

*chu*

"bye!"

…

…

…

…

..

….

…

AGAIN!?

SERIOUSLY!?

'You know I don't see why you're still not dating any of them?' Mai said

'Well, let's just say I'm just scared of getting into a relationship' I said

'… THE HELL?! You're just a coward!' Mai

'Ack! I'm sorry okay but now I have to choose between those two and if I choose one, the other would get hurt! Hah! I have a valid reason so you can't blame me!' Me

'Well… why not just choose both of them' Mai

…

…

'Scuse me but did you just say choose both of them?' I ask

'Yea, they both clearly love you, you love both of them equally so why don't choose both of them?' Mai

'All agree with Mai suggestion say ai' Hassan

'Ai' Kiyohime

'Ai… I don't like this but for those two…' Atalanta

'Ai! Three mommy!' Jack

A headache start forming

Lately I keep getting a headache,

Root dammit….

0-0-0

 **AN: well…. I have nothing to do and there's a lot of thing I want to reveal in this novel/fanfic. Sorry if the story progress is too quick**

 **Nemo: Being hasty like that would make the story less interesting you know? Not that your story can get anymore uninteresting, oh wait! It CAN ahahaha**

 **AN: I'm a novice please don't say that**

 **Nemo: The world is cruel and unforgiving so suck it up ya whiny bastard**

 **AN:…. This is about your love live isn't it?**

 **Nemo: What gives you the idea?**

 **AN: The fact that you're acting like girl who is on her Period**

 **Nemo: …. Do me a favour and kill yourself**

 **AN: *Ahem* anywho~ plase give your review**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope

If you're wondering what I'm doing, well…

I'm in the library searching for a certain book

Nope, nope, no-… well this one is interesting, but not the book I'm looking for

Aha! There it is

The Seven Guardians

I open the book and begun reading

"At times where mankind was about to lose hope, seven hero appear in a flash of light

They defeated the darkness and bring hope to mankind"

Okay… not to judge or anything but this is rather cliché

'Just keep reading' Mai

"The first hero is a woman, with pale blond hair, unhealthy pale skin, lifeless gold eye, clad in black armour, she wield a black wicked sword with red marking. Her swordsmanship was peerless. She was able to annihilate an army with just a swing of her sword, although she was cold and distant, she cares deeply for other but never once showing it"

…

Oh god… please don't be the one who I think it is

"The second hero is a handsome man who calls himself the chivalrous thief. Clad in green he hunts his enemy in the forest taking them out one by one with his bow, and a deadly poison. Some people say he was the worst hero, but other says he was a kind and generous hero"

10 point to the one who can guess who that is!

"The third hero is a female Faunas, a dragon faunas. She has deep pink hair, curl horn from the side of her head, a visible tail and a wing that carry her to the sky. She uses a pole arm as a weapon. She usually spend her time spreading happiness with her lovely song"

A Lancer class… I don't know how but I can't help but feel like the last part is a lie

"The fourth hero is a young man whose beauty will charm any lady who glances at him. This hero rides a flying beast and unleashes a devastating attack at the enemy. He uses weapon from sword, lance to horn and more"

Somehow, someway I feel like the fourth hero is a fellow 'comrade'

Maybe it's because he uses a verity of weapons like me

"The fifth hero is a woman clad in military uniform and claim herself as a healer, she would gladly put herself in danger just to treat someone injury, but make no mistake, just as she easily heal people she can easily take someone's life"

This is clearly Florence

"The sixth hero is a girl no older than 16, she has black hair and crystal blue eyes. Clad in black she wields an odd shape black sword with purple jewel. While her swordsmanship is below that of the first hero, her main strength is in the form of light she brings, any evil that comes close to the light vanish. She would also leave destruction in her path weather it's a fiery hell or a frozen wasteland"

Translation: a caster that use a sword…. And a scary one at that

"The seventh hero is clad in black and wear a skull, nothing much can say about the seventh hero. If the sixth hero fight using the light and hope, then the seventh hero fight using darkness as its weapon and bring despair to his enemy"

…

'hey, what do you know! A fellow Hassan' I mused

'I just hope it's not the old man' Hassan said in a scared tone

'well with how things are going it will only be a matter of time we meet him' I said

'Dammit' Hassan curse

Well then…

I close the book and put it back

… Let's find our idiotic cat

0-0-0

Well… tonight was a lot of surprise…

A non-human blasting ship with laser… I can tell she's a non-human because her temperature is inhuman.

A monkey faunus getting _too_ close to Blake

'Someone's jealous' Kiyohime

'And possessive' Atalanta

But the most surprising thing is Roman working with the white fang…. I should report this to Robin

'Ah, he ignore us' Kiyohime said sadly

But it's good to know that Blake is safe

I should go back to Beacon

'Not going to join their reunion?' Hassan

'I'll let them have their moment' I said and jump off the roof heading toward Beacon

Looks like Robin was right, something big is coming to beacon if they can force Roman to work with those White Fang

0-0-0

Inside my room the only thing that can be heard is the sound of metal hitting each other

*Clink Clink Clink*

… The source of that sound is from me filling the bullet inside the magazine

This makes it my 63th one… for my gunblade…

I stop and look at my entire weapon that was organized on the floor

…

This is the many downside of owning multiple weapons

Maybe I should just prepare for the weapon I mostly use?

No,no there's no telling when I need those weapons

I think I should just fill 20 magazines for each weapon everyday

Yes, let's do that

'You could use my noble phantasm and use the clone to hasten your job' Hassan

…

…

…

'This conversation never happens' I said

And I seem of have run out of ice dust… and spell-infused dust

Haa~ this is too much work. Somebody help me~

"You look like your prepare for a war"

I turn around and face Blake who has an amused smile on her face

"… your late for our training session" I said calmly and resume filling the magazine

"That's it?" she asks with anger in her tone, I don't need to turn around to see her face to know she's scowling

"Hm…" I hum "You should control your emotion better when you fight, you we're a bit sloppy when you were fighting Roman and the White Fang" I said

I can hear she's growling at me now and feel like she's drilling my head with her glare

I smile at her frustration, of course she can't see it because my back is facing her

"Isn't there anything else that you're worried about?" Blake hiss

"Now that you mention it… oh, that was stupid of me, sorry Blake…" I said and slap my forehead and apologise to her

I can practically _taste_ the happiness radiating from her

"I'm glad that you finally-" she was about to say something but I cut her off

"… Can you pass me the halberd over there, I forgot to replace the dust in it" I said in monotone which increase her ire

If I'm not wrong, there's a saying that says, those who play with fire get burn

Well… the 'fire' that I was playing, pounce at me aiming to choke the life out of me…

I quickly turn around and give her a bear hug

"Wh-What are doing you idiot!? Let me go" she said and struggles to break free

I brought my lips close to her ear and whisper

"Now-now, I don't want you to run away again. You've been a very naughty cat haven't you Blake, running away like that?"

She stiffen and heat started to gather around her cheek

"Now… how should I punish you~?" I finish and lean back taking a good view of her face

I never thought that I would see her face as red like this

Now for the final blow

I brought my face close to hers. Our lips are almost touching

"Should a kiss be sufficient as a punishment?" I said with a smirk

…Welp

The next second Blake passes out. That was fun, I should do this more if it's this effective to mess with her

'Nemo…' Mai said disapprovingly

What? Can you blame me?

0-0-0

The next morning I was in the process in making an ice golem

The ice golem I'm making is humanoid, now I'm debating on how I should make its arm

Whether I should make a sword arm or an arm with big claw?

Argh! I can't decide!

Ah…. Wait, maybe I should just make the left arm a sword arm and the right arm has big claw

I'm a genius! Hahahaha

'Mommy is smart' Jack praises me with her cute voice

Yes, praise me! Praise me more!

'I don't think it's smart to stroke his ego' Mai said with a sweatdrop

I'm getting hungry, wonder what they have at the cafeteria?

0-0-0

…

From the window I can see team RWBY and JNPR are having an epic food fight

They are using food as a weapon

Wasting it just to have a measly fight

Food that should go into your stomach

All those delicious food…

UNACCEPTABLE!

I was about to charge at them and deliver divine judgement upon them but halted when I saw an apple

…

I consider on taking the apple and leave them be, well… it doesn't take a genius to know what I choose

I was about to grab the apple when it was suddenly burst into tiny pieces… by a can of soda…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

" **EQUIP! HASSAN-I-SABBAH!"**

The next few minute is a battle that will be written in legend about love, friendship and food… and vengeance

And also a scolding from prof. Glynda, why did I have to get scold for? I was just delivering divine judgment on those… those… Heretics

Apparently beating up other student with 100 clone will get you detention… you learn new things everyday

0-0-0

Ruby invited me to play a board game with her and her team at the library but I decline saying that I have something else to do

Translation: Filling my magazine, making ice golem, spell tag, spell-infused dust and etc.

I'm a busy man so I don't think I have time to play with her… for now

To my utter despair, my decline was ignore by the bane of my existence

Yang Xiao Long

She forcefully drags me to the library

… Woman are so demanding sometimes

Besides, it's not like I like board game

0-0-0

I retract my statement, board game is fun!

"I hate this game of emotion we play" Weiss cried

"Stay strong Weiss we'll make this through together" Ruby said and went to sit on Weiss lap and hugs her

"Shut up! Don't touch me" Weiss said but she went ahead and hugs Ruby back

…

Wait! Is this the legendary secret garden of lilies!?

To think it will appear in front of me. Praise the Holy Grail!

Well… I think having fun like this once in a while is good for me… I guess

Just as I was about to draw my card, I felt a disturbance in my body, I flush it out by activating my magic circuits

I grab the hand that was reaching for my scroll and use my other hand to choke them

The one who got caught is a girl with light green hair dark skin and red eyes. She had the look of shock on her face

I didn't give her chance to plea and continue to choke her harder

Why should I give mercy to her? She was trying to steal my scroll. A scroll is something that held information and information is power

In other word she's trying to steal information to use it against me

… Or maybe she just wanted to steal it to gain money…

…

…

…

I let her go and took out 10 lien and put it on her hand

"If you want some money just ask, don't go stealing like that. I hate thieves" I said in a quiet voice so that only she can hear

She just stood there glaring at me while soothing her neck

'Aren't you also a thief? Just the other night you stole some poor thug's weapon' Mai

'Mai, Mai, Mai. I do not steal, I TAKE' I said proudly

*SMACK*

I felt a fist connect on my head

"What are you doing strangling someone just because she was sneaking on you!?" Yang said angrily

Well… she was trying to take my scroll actually, but even if she's sneaking I'll probably do the same thing

"Are you ok? I'm sorry about Nemo, he's a little jumpy and can get pretty violent to someone she doesn't know" I snorted when Ruby said that

"It's okay, I was the one who was trying to sneak up to him" the thief said while rubbing her head

Liar

Because of her, my mood is sour.

I use Jack's presence concealment and sneak out and went to my room

0-0-0

With the 10th Ice golem, my mood finally went back to normal

I exit the mirror world and went toward my personal heaven

Bed

Ahh~ my warm, cosy bed, how would I live without you?

*beep beep*

I open my scroll and read the message

-My team will make an investigation on the White Fang and Roman tomorrow. Do you want to join us?-

From: Blake

Just as my mood got better, a headache started to form

Why?

Why in Heavens Feels that they have to meddle with those criminals!?

'Because of Ruby' Hassan reminds me

Ah, yes… how can I forgot about that troublesome little brat

I should answer her

-No-

From: Nemo

'Are you sure' Atalanta asks me

'Its fine what's the worst thing can happened when they're out fighting criminals?'

'I don't know? Death?' Mai snark

'Well, I'm sure they can handle anything those White Fang throw at them, have a little faith' I said

Now then… I think I should begin my journey to dreamland

Hopefully tomorrow will be better than today

0-0-0

Tomorrow around night time

-Lancelot here. Help. ASP-

From: Blake

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Deep breath, deep, deep breath

Haa~

Root dammit

'You DID jinx it you know' Mai

Please… I have something else to worry about

'Like?' Mai

Hunting time

'That's so lame' Mai

'Shut up'

0-0-0

When I arrived I witness team RWBY fighting against Lancelot

I have to admit they can handle it pretty well

But…

They didn't put a dent on his armour, not even a scratch

Oh, wait I think I see one

'Just how are you able to see a scratch when they are moving that fast?' Mai ask

'I have good eye sight' I replied

'That is a lie and you know it' Mai

'Fine, I use reinforcement, happy?'

'very'

I continue to watch the four girls fighting Lancelot

Ruby and Blake keep hitting the servant back to back creating an opening for Yang to use

Yang punch the servant, resulting the servant to jerk back and bend forward to let out a howl

" **AarrRRrrtTTT** _ **t**_ **tT** _ **T**_ **tttTThhuuuuRRrrrrRRR"**

Lancelot brandishes his sword and charge madly at Yang

His path was block by a pillar of ice that Weiss summon

It was futile because the servant cut the ice cleanly with a horizontal slash and uses the other arm to grab a piece of the ice as a makeshift weapon

Then throw it at Yang

Luckily, Yang was able to intercept the ice by punching it

While that happened, Ruby and Black continue their assault at the servant

Each of their blows was parry, counter and dodge by the servant

Even in a mad state, Lancelot was able to fight fluidly

'Are you just going to stand there and monologue or are you going to help them. They're not going to last long by the looks of it' Hassan

'Right, I better get going now. Atalanta, I'll be testing the water first, once you get used to Lancelot I'll be using [Throne of Heroes] at you. Are you fine with that?' I asked

'Why me?' Atalanta

'out of all of us you seem to be a better match, especially when you use Agrius Metamorphosis. Plus the other state doesn't look compatible in fighting Lancelot'

'Fine' Atalanta said in resignation

I [equip] Atalanta and jump charge toward the tainted servant and give him a flying kick

" **Ar-ghk!"**

"Nemo?"

"Nemo?"

"Princess?"

Ok that last one was asking for me to hit her

I didn't turn around and continue to stare at the servant

"I'll say this once, don't interfere" I said and cast an ice blast at the servant

We we're exchanging blow for blow but it was clear that Lancelot was much more superior

If it wasn't for my Max Reinforcement my bone would have been shatter

"In the first night, the first snow shall fall" I chant my aria

My casting speed increase allowing me to have even more equal fight with the servant

But this is reality

There is no way a mere human can fight a top-rank servant

But then again…

I'm a homunculus

I can surpass what human can't, but the prize I have to pay can be very high

Luckily, I'm a homunculus created by Zelrecth

In other word… my growth potential is limitless and fast

I overload my magic circuits, steam started to pour out of my body, green lines appear all over my body

I grit my teeth and cast my most powerful spell

"Silence the world, **FENRIR'S FANG!** "

An astral wolf head appear and rush toward the servant

Upon impact, a giant tornado made of ice, snow, and cold air erupted

" **AAARRRRRTTTHUUUURRRRRrrrrrr… …. … .. … .. ."**

Haa… haaa… I can see the servant struggle to move because most part of its body is encase in ice

Even with everything I have he can still stand

I can feel my consciousness starting to slip

"Well… I didn't expect you to deal that much damage to him, good job" came a familiar voice

At the corner of my eye, I can see Robin and Florence drawing their weapon

'Atalanta… take over…' was my last thought before everything went dark

0-0-0

When I open my eye the first thing I see is the white ceiling.

I wonder what happed.

'Hey Hassan, what happened last night? Did we manage to beat Lancelot or were we only able to force him back?' I ask

' **Aaarrthhuuurrrrr'** came a creepy voice

'Does that answer your question?' Hassan

'Yep, can you tell me what happened after I was knock out?' Me

'After Atalanta took over your body, she along with Robin Hood and Florence Nightangle work together to fight Lancelot. In the process of the fight, Ruby and Co wanted to help. Robin gave them an order to only use range attack and immobilise or restrict Lancelot movement if possible. While Ruby, Yang, Atalanta and Robin sniping Lancelot, distracting him and obscuring his movement, Florence use the opportunity to land a heavy blow. The battle continues on until Robin order them to hold Lancelot off. Weiss uses her Glyph, Robin uses his magecraft and creates a thorn-vine and Blake uses her magecraft, manipulating the shadow to latch on Lancelot. Without the ability to move, Atalanta takes the advantage to use Phobias catastrophi on Lancelot. But she didn't stop there, she continue to use her second Noble Phantasm; Argentums metamorphosis and rush toward Lancelot to give a killing blow' Hassan

…

…

'That's a mouthful… how can you breath with talking nonstop?' Me

'Telepathy' Hassan

Oh… that explains everything

'Is there more?' I ask

'There is. Ruby and the other started to ask question' Hassan

That's what I'm worried about

'Blake was about to use hypnosis on them…' Hassan

I knew I love her for a reason!

'… But she was stop by Robin' Hassan

Robin you bastard! You probably think it would be funny to see me being accompany by those girls

I can already see it, Yang begging for me to tag along, Weiss will probably asking millions of question and Ruby will get worried about me and start making a fuss

Heavens Fucking Feels!

What is he thinking!

'…ahem, continue on, after that Robin went on and explain your job and what your ability truly is. He also went on explain what servant is and the tainted servant that is roaming on Remnant' Hassan

Well that's nice of him to spare me from explaining my job

'By the way, Robin told us that you owe him a bottle of fine wine for answering question ask by team RWBY' Hassan

Like hell I'll pay him! It's his own fault for revealing the moonlit world to them

I owe him nothing!

'There's also some bad news' Hassan

I do not like the sound of that

'Do you feel any different from before?' Hassan

Different…?

I don't think there's any

But then again… I feel much stronger… I feel like I have more energy than ever!

But also colder…?

'Because of your overuse of your magic circuit and Atalanta using two B-Rank Noble Phantasm continuously with your body… somehow alter your body' Hassan

…

…

…

'What changes?' I ask in a worried tone

'Your heart… somehow your heart is starting to produce blood that is in tune with your element, which is Ice, other than that your muscle and bone is getting stronger' Hassan

'I… see, is there anything else I should know?' me

'For now… no, we tried to ask Index to scan you and tell us your diagnosis but… he wouldn't tell us anything' Hassan said in a sad tone

Why wouldn't Index tell us?...

…

…

Zelrecth

That blood sucking-dimension hopping-trolling Vampire!

Tsk, too many things happening that is definitely not to my liking

Haa… I should get up no..w?

I felt something is clinging on my body…

I raise my head and look around

…

I can see Ruby and Blake sleeping, using my body as a body pillow…

'Hassan, explain, now' me

'After Atalanta let go of her control over your body, Ruby and Blake take it upon themselves to bring your body to your room. When they arrive they were too tired and sleepy to go back to their room and went ahead to sleep on your bed with you' Hassan explain with amusement in her tone

…

…

…

You know… I just realise something

Have a power different from everyone. Check

More than one girl likes you. Check

Has a heavy responsibility rest on your shoulder. Check

Bad luck always follow you, or in other word, hero's luck. Check

…

…

…

… umu, it's clear alright

I'm a protagonist…

The worst part is

I'm a Root be dammed harem fucking protagonist

Shit

If there's one thing I hate more than people cutting in line it's a harem protagonists

I'm just glad I'm not categorise as a dense protagonist

I should probably stop thinking this nonsense. What time is it any way?

'8:37 a.m. …. Monday' Hassan

…

…

…

…

…

"WAKE UP!" I yell while throwing the two dead weight away

Both of them fall on the ground in a funny position

Hehe

Stop. Not the time

"Huh!? What Nemo?" Ruby ask groggily

"Did you have to throw us like that?" Blake whine

"It's 8:37 in the morning and we're late for class you fool! Now get up and get out!" I yell

Both of their eye went wide and quickly went to the bathroom

…

…

"OI! THAT'S MY BATHROOM! USE YOUR OWN!"

'Bwahahaha!' Hassan, Kiyohime and Mai

'DON'T LAUGH!'

0-0-0

 **AN: Sorry for the late update, like always please send a review~**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The sun is shining, the flower is blooming

In days like this… kids did not burn in hell

Enough with the stray thought. Today was like your usual day

When I meant by usual, I meant MY usual day.

But it seems like nothing special happened, if I had to put it into word I would say that today is…

… Peaceful

Hopefully it would stay like that…

Who am I kidding! In a couple of minute I bet something will happen.

I just hope it's nothing chaotic

"You need to stop" Yang said to me, she has her hand on her hip and a frown on her face

I paused my work on drawing some enchantment Rune on my golem and stood there dumbly, staring at Yang

"Scuse me?" I ask her, seriously women you need to be more specific here

There could be a miscommunication

Like a guy saying "The moon is beautiful" around a teenage girl and the girl would misunderstood then fall in love with the guy

I mean, with that sentence alone there could be a lot of meaning!

Sad to say the guy probably see her as a friend

I pity those poor souls that had been friend zone… NOT

Heheheehehehehehe

"Look, you need to take a break and because Ruby and Blake is getting worried about you" Yang said with a sigh

I raise an eyebrow

"Why would they get worried about me?" I ask

I'm a homunculus created to fight heroic spirit, something like fatigue is nothing to me. Heck, I only need to sleep for 2 hour

But sleeping is one of my guilty pleasures

"Gee, I don't know? Maybe because they care about you and let's see… you've been preparing for war like since you got into Beacon"

"…"

"So?"

"How did you know that?" I ask

"Well, it doesn't take a genius to put two and two together." She said holding two fingers in each hand

"You we're always in your room or out at the city and hangs out with us less than usual. After the whole revelation about those tainted servant it was obvious you we're hunting them nonstop and arming yourself for future fight" Yang explain further

That took me by surprise… I mean this is Yang we're taking about

I never knew that she was this sharp

"Huh, what do you know, you can use your brain" I said in mock shock

A tick mark appear on her head

"Are you saying I'm stupid?!"

"That's not important. Just tell those two I'll be fine, fighting is my purpose after all" I said and continue on my ice golem

I heard Yang gave a sigh and sit down on my sofa

I just continue my work and enjoy the not too long silence

"Do you remember when we first met?" Yang ask out of the blue

See what I mean,

I turn and face her, giving her a questioning look

"You mean the time you idiotically bring little Ruby in a wagon in the middle of the forest and was attacked by a couple of grimm like a helpless little girl you are?" I said with a smug

Her eye twitch

"Yes, that's the one" she said

"I remember you have tear and snot all over your face after I saved you and your sister" I said smiling to myself

"And I also remember you laughing at me after that, you're an asshole from the beginning through the end you know that?" she said with heated glare

I chuckle and sit in front of her

"Fine I'll stop just for today, what brought this up aside from those two getting worried about me?" I ask

She gave me a deadpan stare

"There's a dance tomorrow" was the only thing she said

It took me a couple of second to figure it out but when it click

"Oh, that's bad"

"Yes, yes it is. Especially with two girls trying to catch your attention" She said with a smirk

Those two has my full attention already, I don't need more

"So princess, who are you going to choose" Yang said

This yellow devil!

But tough luck for her, I already found a solution for something like that

"I'll dance with both of them" I said

"Eh?! You're going to take both of them? I never knew you had it in you you dog" Yang said and takes a jab at my arm

"I'll freeze you to death"

"Now that's just cold"

0-0-0

I look at my reflection on the mirror,

I wear a black fitting suit with a dark blue necktie my ponytail was undone, letting my hair fall loose freely

I have one comment when I see my reflection

I look like a cross dresser

I look like a girl who is cross dressing as a guy in a suit

Seriously, if I didn't know any better I'd say I'm living in a badly written gender bender light novel

If it is one I better search for the protagonist. In a world like this the protagonist is probably a guy with a sad past and has some kind of super-secret power or something

I will say this now. All those overpower protagonist is bullshit! Bullshit I tell you!

Except Saitama, Saitama is number one!

I can't choose which protagonist I hate most. The OP or the Harem protagonist

'I think I like OP protagonist who plays as a side character, supporting other character to make them look like a the Main character instead of them' Mai said

'Really! That kind of story exist!? How come I never found it!?' Me

'Well maybe it's because it's in my world when I was alive?' Mai

Ah… that explain everything

'The two of you are such a nerd' Atalanta

…

…

…

…

…

'By the way do I look weird wearing this? I mean I think I'll look better wearing a dress than a suit, as much as I hate to admit it' Me

'Well, at least you look dashing' Hassan said with a smile that a big sister would give to her younger siblings

'Now go and meet with your dates, it's impolite to make a lady waits' Atalanta

Can Ruby categorized as a "lady"?

'Enough chit-chat, dead man walking here' Mai

I wonder why they are excited about this?

Haa…

As I walk toward my destination I create two flower made of ice for them

…

I knock on team RWBY door

*knock knock knock*

"It's open!" I heard Ruby voice

I open the door and witness a Ruby and Blake standing side by side spreading their arm

Ruby has her usual bright smile and Blake has a wry smile on her face. Probably being force by Ruby to join on her antic

"Tada~ so, how do we look?" Ruby said excitedly and Blake nod in agreement

I take a good look at the both of them

Ruby is wearing a red dress with high heels? She probably want's to look more mature

As for Blake she's wearing a dark purple dress along with her usual bow on her head

'Your observation is detail as ever' Mai said voiced filled with sarcasm

'Just praise those two girls Nemo, I'm sure they would be happy hearing it from you' Kiyohime advise me

'What she said' Mai

Well… here's go nothing

"I'll be honest with you two, none of you look beautiful" I said with a smirk on my face

Both of them glare at me

Hehehe

'Nemo…' Mai said in disappointment

"But both of you look edible on how cute you two are" I said smoothly

Both of them blush and look away

I chuckle and hold out the two flowers I made

"What's this" Ruby and Blake ask at the same time

"Well, its two beautiful flowers for… well, two beautiful flowers?" I said lamely

"Is that a question or a statement?" Ruby ask with a raised eyebrow

"You still need to work on your flirting skill" Blake said with a giggle

I just shrug my shoulder

"Meh, I don't think I'll need it, flirting is for protagonist or a player anyway" I said

"Any way we should probably get going, that yellow devil will be waiting for us" I said and walk away

Ruby and Blake hook my arm with theirs, Ruby to my right and Blake to my left

…

I am not looking forward to all those stare of jealousy when I get to the ballroom

0-0-0

"Oh my God! The three of you look beautiful!" Yang exclaim

Excuse me

"Mind saying it again you gorilla!" I said with a glare

My dates seem happy at the praise but not me

It just tick me off

Yang look at me and brush off my glare "I'll be lying if I told you, you look handsome" she said

"It's true! You really look beautiful, even thou you're wearing a suit" Ruby complement me

Ghk! Please stop, that is something I don't want to hear. Especially how honest you are

"If it's makes you feel better, you look handsome today Nemo" Blake said with pity

No

That does not make me feel any better. But thank you for trying anyway

"Anyway, we should be going by now, good day Yang" I said and went off

Not far behind Ruby and Blake follow suit

As we walk Blake seem to have realise something amiss

"Umm, guys, the dance floor is that way" Blake said pointing at the group dancing student

"And the punch & food corner is this way" I said pointing toward the table filled with variety of food

"So we're not going to dance?" Blake

"Do you want to?" Me

"I can't dance ehehehe" Ruby

Blake just stares at us with half-lidded eye

Being the gentleman I was, I entertain her

"If you're really looking forward to it we can dance" I said and turn toward Ruby "How about you? I know you can't dance but just try it, who knows maybe I'll be fun"

"Thanks but… I don't want to step on your foot, sorry" Ruby said apologetically

"It's fine beside, I'm wearing a steel plated shoe" I said and tap my shoe on the floor making a clinking sound

Now both of them stare at me with blank expression

"Are you always armed?" Both of them ask

I chuckle and shake my head a little

"My semblance is storage, I'm ALWAYS arm and ready" I said giving them a savage grin

They sigh in defeat while I bask in this minor victory

"But in seriousness, are you sure you don't want to dance Ruby?" I ask making sure she's 100% she doesn't want to dance

"Nah, dancing is not really my thing. Beside I can barely walk with this shoe… how does Weiss fight with this anyway?" Ruby said in wonder

I've been wondering about that myself, how can someone wear a high heel and fight efficiently I have no idea

"Well… after we dance a song or two the three of us can hang out and chat at the food corner" I said

I don't want her to feel left out, she's a childhood friend of mine who always finds the time to bother me and accept me as a friend even though I was always avoiding her when we we're young

"Realy!? Thanks Nemo!" She said happily and went toward the to grab a punch

I turn toward Blake and offer her my hand "Shall we dance" I said

She was taken by surprise at my sudden offer but compose herself quickly

"We shall" she said and grab my hand. I lead her toward the dancing floor and begin taking the lead to dance with her

The two of us follow the rhythm perfectly. Each one of our movement was graceful and precise

I have to admit this is pretty fun and relaxing. Too bad Ruby wouldn't join us

I should enjoy this night as much as I can, tomorrow us first year will have our first mission. Anything can happen out there

As much as I wouldn't want to admit this… I'm afraid of losing them

I'm not talking about Ruby and Blake only, all of them Yang, Weiss, Jaune, Nikos, Ren, Nora, heck even Cardin

Thinking back I didn't spend much time with either team RWBY and JNPR. Especially team JNPR

Maybe Yang was right, I really do spend too much time with arming myself that I forgot to enjoy the little thing life has to offer

Maybe I should stop until the Vytel festival end. I mean, I have enough weapon and tool to wage a war

And let's not count the dozen Ice golem I made

Beside… how bad can it be?

"Hey Nemo" Blake voice snap me out of my internal monologue

"Yes" me

Her eye lock into mine, her expression was unease and her cheek was flush

"I… told Ruby how I also had feeling toward you" she said getting redder

My only response is a blank look and a raise eyebrow

Well, that was out of the blue but not surprising considering those two we're ok with me bringing both of them to a date

"I told her that won't get in her way and I'll support her, I also told her that you deserve her more than me but… I was surprise when she hugs me. I was more surprise when she told me that she doesn't mind sharing you with me" Blake said and finally look away out of embarrassment

.ERROR.

UNABLE TO ACCEPT INFORMATION

PROCESSOR MALFUNTION

SELFDISTRUCT IN 1…. 2….. 3….

SELFDISTRUCT CANCELLED

SYSTEM RESTARTING

LOADING….

LOADING…

LOADING…

LOADING…

SYSTEM RESTART

BACKUP DATA RETRIVE

PROCESSING DATA

…

…

…

PROCESS COMPLETE

SEARCHING FOR COMPATIBLE RESPONSE

SERCHING COMPLETE

"I…see" was my only response

"That must have been surprising for you" Blake said

You have no idea, I almost died because of that information

"While I don't see the problem with you and Ruby sharing me…" I really want to tell them that it's actually a big problem

"…Are you sure I was your right choice?" I finish

Blake give me a warm smile "Ruby and I already talk about it and… we're happy to have you"

Well, when you say it like that it's hard to push them away

'And that would make you an ass… which you actually are' Mai

'Shut up'

And it also makes me itch a bit, this lovey-dovey stuff is really not my thing

"Haa… fine just don't go regretting when something happens" I said in defeat

"That's what you're here for, to protect us right" Blake said with a large smile. It was more of a statement then a question

Sadly that's not what I'm worried about

I'm worried what would happen when I'm gone. I don't want the two of you cry because of me

It was a good thing that I didn't tell them that once I collect all the tainted servant…

I'll disappear from this world

Originally, there was 14 tainted servant in remnant

I've already collect 5. Only 9 more before I'm gone… before that happens, I'll make them as happy as I can and left them with as many happy memory I can make before I'm gone

Now that I think about it Ruby fell in love with me around the age of 12. The time frame we we're together is 7 year. It took 7 year for Ruby to develop a feeling toward me

For Blake it's around 2 month. In those short amounts of time she was able to develop those feeling

Honestly I thought Blake was the last person to develop a feeling for me

This only proves that I'm in some kind of poorly written light novel

Or maybe it's because the concept of Love is very unstable that no man can comprehend it

Meh

"Sure, whatever you say Blakey." I said and held her closer

She stiffened a bit before relaxing

"It hasn't been that long and I'm already tired, I just hope something interesting will happen" I said the last part in a whisper

As if to answer my prayer, Jaune came wearing a dress

'Bwahahahahha' me and the servant laugh at the scene

After that he and Nikos dance together

"Who knew that Nikos had a thing for Jaune boy" I said in amusement

"With how self-centred you were of course you don't" Blake said

"I have no regret whatsoever" I said and look away

"c'mon, let's go and find Ruby" she said and drag me away

…

When we reach at the where we last saw Ruby she wasn't there

…

…

…

"Whare is she?" Blake said in a worried tone

I get the feeling that we'll find the answer tomorrow

And I'll bet it has nothing to do with her bed time

'Seriosly!? Bed time? Nemo she's not a kid anymore' Mai

'Sorry but that was the first thing that came to mind' I said not feeling sorry at all

0-0-0

The next day…

Just like I thought, something did happened last night

Ruby explain to me and team RWBY that last night there was a mask thief she encounter

Seriously just how bad is her luck?

She also explain what happened with her meeting with Ozpin

And gave the cryptic bastard a lead on where the White Fang might be

That was very risky little red… and brave

"That was a risky move" Weiss said

See! She agrees with me

"No… I think you handle it well" Blake said approving Ruby action

Why are you approving her! That was a very risky move! I thought you were better than this!

"I hope so" Ruby said getting worried about her action

Well, at least she's considering her action

"I'm sure everything will be alright Ruby" Yang said comforting her sister "Oh! I know what will cheer you up" Yang said and reaches for the package

"What's that?" Ruby

"I thought we can open this together" Yang

"Oh~ something from home!" Ruby said in excitement

I get a bad feeling about this

And it did. Inside that package is non-other than Zwei

…

…

…

That mutt! You dare to come here in my presence!

I was too busy glaring at the mutt that I ignore my surrounding

"By the way Nemo, Ozpin told me to tell you to come and meet him in his office" Ruby said snapping me out of my glaring

"Oh? Ok then" I said and get out of the room. Before I did I look at the four girls and said "Good luck on your fist mission. And promise me you'll come back safely"

With that I make my way toward Ozpin office

0-0-0

Well here I am waiting in his office… alone

He just had to tell me to come to his office when he was about to give a speech to the students does he?!

It makes me feel so special with him leaving me alone here

The second I see him I'll freeze his coffee

'Nemo, I don't think it's a good idea, he is your headmaster' Mai

'Eh, don't worry it's just a little payback nothing harmful right Jack?' Me

'Hm' Jack hums in agreement while bopping her head

'See' Me

'Yeah, real mature there' Mai

'then let's ask someone who is much older. What do you think Lancelot?'

' **Arthur!'**

'I knew you'll see it my way'

Just then the elevator door opens revealing Ozpin, Glynda and… General Ironwood?

Well that was a surprise

"Ah, Nemo your-….. Why are you on my chair?" Ozpin

"Because they're comfy?" Me

"Get out of that chair and stand here right now young man!" Glynda yell

I did as I was told

Scary

I realise the General was staring at me, I return my own stare at him

…

…

…

This goes on for 10 second

"Nemo Yukihime, Beacons student, reserve member for team RWBY and JNPR" I introduce myself and held out my hand

"James Ironwood, general and the headmaster of Atlas academy" He said and shake my hand

After the introduction I turn toward Ozpin

"Does he know about me?" I ask

"I already inform him the basic on the tainted servant and what your job is" Ozpin

Well that makes things easier

…

Just how many does this make people knowing what I am?

I get the feeling more people will know

"So Headmaste, what did you called me here for?" Me

"Straight to the point are we" Ozpin said and smile at me

I only stare at him with a blank look

Ozzy, I was REALY looking forward to go on my first mission with Ruby and Blake so you better make this quick or I swear to Root that I will freeze Beacon and change it into an ice castle

"Ehem. You see a few days ago a settlement has been attack. There we're no survivor" Ozpin begin to explain

Oh dear, I don't like how this is going

"General Ironwood send his droid to scout the settlement, and this is the feedback that we got" He said and open a hologram to show me a video

I think this is from one of his droid point of view

So far there's nothing wrong-

*clang clang bizt pewpewpew boom slash*

Spoke too soon

Ozpin rewind the video and pause to get a clear view of the attacker

Cool black coat with silver lining. White hair and blue eye. T-shape claymore. Blade protruding from his shoulder

Isn't that Charles-Henri Sanson?

…

Isn't that a bad match for me since I committed a crime, which is stealing?

'HAH! You do admit it!' Mai said with a smug face

'Not now Mai'

But with his state I think I can win…

I hope

"That is definitely a servant. Well then, tell me the location and I'll take care of it immediately" I said

0-0-0

Ugh, looking at all this corpse littered everywhere makes me feel…

Nothing

Good thing I mastered the art of cold heart, if I didn't I'll be puking right now

I cast Flash Freeze at the corpse, freezing it to a molecule level and shattering it

Now where is that servant? Don't tell me he already left

…

10 minute passed and I still haven't found the servant

With my luck it should be any minute now before the servant shows up

...

3 hour later

Still no sign

'I don't think the servant is here anymore' Hassan

Ya think!?

Dammit I just waste a whole day searching for him and find nothing but corpse

'Well, things won't always go your way' Mai tried to comfort me

'Things ALWAYS don't get my way!' I complain

'How about we go back to Beacon, take a good meal, a shower and sleep? That will cheer you up' Atalanta

That is something I can wholly agree with

0-0-0

I finally got back and Beacon and lay down on bed to catch some sleep

It's almost morning. I'm glad I don't have any class tomorrow because most of the students are away on their mission

I think I'm going to sleep the whole day today

…

*beep beep beep*

What now?

I grab my scroll and open it

A call from Ozpin. I guess he'll be wanting my report then

"Hello Headmaster, the mission was a failure, sorry but it seems that the servant has already left the location" Me

"That's fine Nemo maybe you can catch him next time. Anyway that's not the reason I call you" Ozpin

I raise an eyebrow

"Then what did you call me for" I ask, getting worried my sleep time will be taken

"Vale has been breach and Grimm are pouring into the city, Team RWBY are currently engaging them. I've already sent Team JNPR and CFVY but I fear they won't make it on time so I'm asking you to help team RWBY. Think you can make it?" Ozpin ask

But the last part sounded like he was taunting me

…

Heh, of course I can make it

[Equip] Lancelot

Black armour appear around my body along with the helmet

This will help hide my identity. Don't want to go attracting attention do we?

 _Crisis Trigger: Max Reinforcement_

And add a special topping to the cake

 **MAD ENCHANTMENT**

0-0-0

Chapter 11 end


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

3rd POV

The Grimm was too much. Team RWBY was getting tired because of the endless onslaught.

They we're fine at first but the Grimm just keep coming. There were just too many Grimm

They can only pray that reinforcement arrived sooner

And it did

In a form of a black meteor

The meteor crash down kicking up cloud of dust obscuring the figure that rises

Everyone was silent. Even the Grimm

All they're focus is on the newcomer

When the dust cloud disperse, an armour figure is displayed

Every inch of the figure body is clad in pitch black armour. It can be describe as a Black knight

The black knight has black fog surrounding it. A couple of tendril can also be seen

The visor on the helmet glow neon blue

The black knight reel it's head back. Team RWBY can hear that the black knight is taking a deep breath

They had seen this action before, the black knight will probably howl the name "Arthur"

That was the thought of team RWBY

After a few second the knight unleash a mad howl

"CHOOOCLATEEeeEEeeee!!!"

Team RWBY immediately face faulted

Inside the train Roman Torchwick only has one thing to say

"What kind of battle cry is that?"

Back to Team RWBY, all of them already recover from the idiocy that came from their reserve member

"Remind me to smack him in the head when this is all over" Blake said with a tick mark on her head

"C'mon with Nemo here our fight is going to get easier and while the Grimm is distracted by Nemo we should take our chances" Said the red headed leader

Her team comply and engage the enemy once more

Nemo POV

I always wanted to do that

'Which one? The grand entrance or the stupid howl?' Mai

'Both' I said and inwardly smile

'Do I have to remind you two that we're surrounded by Grimm?' Hassan

'It seem so' Atalanta

'Arthur!'

'We're surrounded by Grimm? Are you sure? Because from the looks of it…' Me

'… The Grimm is surrounded by us!' Mai finish happily

'There's only one of us though... from outside perspective' Atalanta

'Shut up! You're ruining the moment!' Mai

'Just fight already' Hassan

Fine, sheesh. Now let's see which Grimm is the closest

Boarbatusk Detected. Charging forward. Enemy in range. Backhand slap. Eliminated

Incoming Nevermore. Jump and pierced the enemy head with hand. Nevermore elimated.

7 Beowulf detected. Engage. Snap neck. 6. Ripped one in two and use the remain to throw at a remaining enemy. 3. Materialize Ascalon. Proceed cutting enemy. Neck, abdomen, chest. 0

Death stalker detected. Engage? No. Ally has already eliminate the enemy

Atlas droid spotted. Dematerialize Ascalon and take droid weapon. Remind to apologise to general

Equip Skill: Knight of Owner. Continue assault using the taken firearm.

Beowulf=Eliminated. Creep= eliminated. Creep=eliminated. Death stalker=eliminated.

10Beowolf=eliminated, eliminated, eliminated, eliminated, eliminated, eliminated, eliminated, eliminated, eliminated, eliminated

Incoming Creep from behind. Smack enemy with firearm and shove it in it's head. Eliminated

Multiple Ursa detected. Uprooting nearby three. Horizontal slash. Eliminated, eliminated, eliminated, eliminatedeliminated

Incoming Creep from behind. Smack enemy with firearm and shove it in it's head. Eliminated

Multiple Ursa detected. Uprooting nearby three. Horizontal slash. Eliminated, eliminated, eliminated, eliminated, eliminated, eliminated, eliminated.

Team JNPR and CFTY detected. Number of Grimm is decreasing

Retreat? Yes

0-0-0

After retreating back to Beacon, I immediately went to my room and flop on my bed

I thought after all those fight I can immediately go to sleep but no

I have to deal with the pain of overusing Mad enchantment

IT HUUUUURTSSSSS!

WHY!?

I thought that my body become strong and magic circuit was enough to receive that amount of prana and strength

Don't tell me I'm still weak?

'Well… that's what you get for using Max reinforcement and Mad enchantment continuously to run from Beacon to vale' Mai

'Why are you lecturing me? Isn't this suppose to the part where you console me and make me feel better?' Me

'Uh huh, yeah not gonna happen' Mai

'Meanny! If that's how you wanna play then taste my pain! Index link me with Mai I' Me

'Right away' Index

'Wait what? AARGHH!... haa… haa… I hate you' Mai

'Muahaha suffer, suffer you foolish Mortal' Me

'Idiots' Atalanta

0-0-0

I was walking around the Campus after watching Team RWBY fight and I have to say

They're getting stronger

If this keeps up it won't be long until one of their state reach E Rank in servant scale

Anyway right now I'm using Jack's Presence concealment to walk around

I have my reason why I don't want to be found out

Mainly because of all the stall set up here

Knowing my two girlfriends they probably empty my wallet by the end of the festival

Oh, speak of the devil there they are

And it seem's like they're ordering a large amount of food

Especially Blake

The shop owner suddenly throw a card at the table… and get stuck

How did he throw a plastic card like a shuriken? I wonder if he'll teach me

"What! How can my card be decline? I was barely into my monthly allowance" Weiss wonder

While that happen Blake was trying to sneak off with the bowl of noodle

Emphasis on 'try'

When the shop owner take back the bowl from Blake she cried in despair

Ohh, how I relinquish your despair

'Now that's just creepy' Mai

"Maybe I can help?" Came Nikos and her team

Ruby was excited to see her while Blake gain some hope

"I think you all earned it after that battle" said Nikos

What's this? She's going to treat Team RWBY for free

Without me!

When the shop owner gave back their noodle I quickly placed my hand on their bowl and store it in my storage

Yang and Ruby first and then Weiss and Blake

They we're surprise that their food disappear right in front of them

Ehehehe

'Now that's just petty' Mai

"What?! Where did our food go!?" Yang ask in anger

"I… have no idea" Ruby

"Food doesn't just disappear like that! Someone must have stolen it" Weiss was also getting angry

"NOOOoo my food uhuh uhuh *sob*" Blake… oh pitiful Blake how delicious it is to taste your tear

'Ew' Mai

'I meant metaphorically' Me

"that was weird, I wonder who did it?" Jaune

"oh, oh maybe it's a ghost" Nora

"why would a ghost steal food?" Ren

"Well it doesn't matter who steal it! Once I find them I'll give them a lesson of a lifetime!" Yang

Oo, scary… not

"Calm down, why don't you order again don't worry I'm still going to pay" Nikos said

Nikos you're too nice. Learn to say no dammit

"Really!? Thanks Phyyra you're the best!" Ruby cheered

"Hey have any of you seen Nemo? We can't find him anywhere" Blake suddenly ask team JNPR

I'm right behind you Blakey

JNPR shake their heads

"We'll worry about him letter, for now let's eat" Weiss

"Now that I can agree with" Yang

I think that's my cue to get out of here

I get away from the noodle stand and wonder around. Inspecting other stands that might catch my interest

I was too distracted that I bumped on someone

She was short black hair blue eyes wears a black hooded coat and black glove in her arm is a strawberry ice cream

Looking at the ice cream I have a sudden carving for ice cream

"Ops sorry" The girl apologise

I stare directly in her eye. I wave my hand and said

"Don't worry it was an accident, but if you don't mind can you tell me where you got the ice cream?" Me

"Well the stands that sell this ice cream is right around that corner. Oh, my name is Xion by the way" the now named Xion said while pointing at a specific direction

"Nemo Yukihime, anyway thanks for the help" I said and walk away

Somehow I got the feeling that she's still staring at me but I ignore it

The ice cream is more important

0-0-0

It didn't take long to find where the ice cream stand is. Looking over the menu I can see various flavour they're selling

'Three apple flavour for me' Atalanta requested

'sure' me

"So, what would you like to order miss?" The shop asked

I flinch when he mistook my gender

"I'll have three apple flavour and one of everything in the menu" I order

The shop owner just stares at me blankly. Probably wondering if I'm going to eat it by myself or share it with my friend

"… That will be 67 Lien" he said

I pay the exact amount

"If you're wondering if I can hold all of them then don't I have a storage semblance" I said

The shop owner nod his head " That's some useful semblance you got" and went to make my order

Instead of cone he uses a round ice cream box

Smart move but he should've asked me if I want my ice cream in a cone or a box

'Are you sure it's a good idea to eat every type of flavour in the menu' Mai

'I have to agree with Mai here, some of the flavour seem … unique…. Sardine flavour, curry flavour, ok I can accept cabbage flavour but mushroom? Nemo are you sure you want to try all of it?' Hassan

'Well. You only live once so better try anything and everything life has to offer' Me

'The last time you said that you choke just by licking the sap in Forever Fall and regret it' Kiyohime said with a wry smile

'Don't worry they're just ice cream! What's the worst can happen?' Me

'Famous last word' Mai

'Agree' Hassan

'Arthur!' Lancelot

'Mommy is crazy' Jack

Et tu Jack!? It pains me to hear your betrayal against me

"Nemo?"

While talking with the servant I notice that someone was calling my name. I turn toward the direction where the voice came from and was met with a girl who has sky blue hair and deep blue eyes

… I feel like I've met her before, but who?

I stare at her for a couple of second trying to remember where I've met her but there's no use, I still can't remember

"I'm sorry but who are you?" I ask with an emotionless face

The girl eye brow twitch in annoyance

"It's me Sapphire Teardrop! We met in our first day of our class!" she yell

Ah… now I remember

"I'm surprise that you remember someone like me" I said… and take out my dagger/rapier under my cloak

'Why do you always take out a weapon every time when you're talking to someone you are unfamiliar with?' Atalanta ask

'Safety precaution' I simply reply

"well, it's hard to forget someone who left with that kind of impression and by that I meant you turning into a Faunus like it was nothing" she said with a huff

"uhuh" I nod my head and look around "So did yu come to the festivel alone or with your team?" I ask

"I came here with my team, right now they're exploring around" she said

I just nodded and notice the shop owner finish scoping the last ice cream and neatly arrange it in front of me

"I see… hey wanna see a magic trick?" I ask

She blink and just nodded her head in curiosity

"Ok I need you to close your eye and count to ten and then you open your eye" I instruct her

She did as she was told

Good

I store all the ice cream in front of me and silently thank the owner. After that I walk away as fast as I could

After a few second I heard a load shriek

"NEEEMOOOOO!!!"

I smirk

The shriek was filled with frustration and hate

Hater gonna hate

I lick my ice cream using a wooden spoon that was given along with the ice cream box

Victory taste like lemon

0-0-0

The sun is already starting to set. By that time I have already finish all of my ice cream

'I still can't believe you ate all of them' Mai said while shaking her head

'Well what can you say? Wasting food is a sin' I said

'True to that' Atalanta agrees with me

*Beep*

I suddenly got a message from Ozpin

-Get to my office-

From: Ozpin

I close my Scroll and went toward my destination

Haa~ I wonder what he wants now

0-0-0

The elevator stops and opens its door. I enter the headmaster office and look around

It still amazes me that his office is based on gear. He maybe a cryptic-coffee addict-old bastard but I have to admit he sure does have style when it comes to his office

Now if only he get rid of that chair… better yet give it to me

I spotted Ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood and…

I narrow my eye and greet the new person

"Bird" me

"Trap" he replied back

"Useless drunk"

"Crossdressing pervert"

"Unsuccessful playboy"

"Misunderstood lesbian"

"Niececon"

"Lolicon"

"I'm dating your niece" I said with a grin

He drop his flask and glare at me

"No… nonono you did not just say that"

"We sleep together in my bed (along with Blake but I'm not going to say it)" I said and my grin grow larger

FYI we are only sleeping nothing more so get your head out of the gutter all of you pervert

"Ok that's it you dead you little transsexual princess" he said and draw his sword

"Bring it you filthy Crow!" I yell back and brought out a halberd/flamethrower

"ENOUGH!" Glynda yells

We both drop our weapon and hold our hand a surrendering gesture

Scary

"Sorry, just ignore me and continue your previous conversation" I said

They just stare at me and sigh. Qrow in the other hand give me the 'I'm watching you' sign

"Ahem, as I was saying, when the people look at the sky and see my fleet they feel safe and our enemy will feel our strength" General said with conviction

Huh, I'm just glad that I was able to capture Lancelot before he got his hands on one of those ships. Just imagine how much chaos Lancelot can make with just one of them

"He.. hehe… hehehehehe" Qrow start with a chuckle and then laugh

…. Isn't that the three step laughter?

"you… you think they're scared of your little ships?" Qrow… let's call him bird for now I don't know why I still respect him and call his name

'Probably because he beat you like a rag doll' Hassan

Ah now I remember… I still hate him

Now where was I? oh right. Qrow ask mockingly

"..I've been out there and I've seen the thing she's made of and let me tell you… they are fear" Qrow finish grimly

Well… good luck to you guys then, my only concern is the tainted servant, nothing more nothing less. I just hope I wasn't called here to join whatever you guys are fighting… oh Alaya please hear my prayer

'That's pretty selfish of you' Mai said in disapproving tone

'Well, what good does it do if I fight… whatever they're fighting? I'm going to disappear once I collect the last servant for Root sakes!' I yell

'… Good point but what about Ruby and Blake? The threat that… whatever Ozpin is talking about is going to face Ruby and her friend sooner or later' Hassan reason

Tch fine if I ever meet them I'll freeze them and shatter their statue

"I suggest we find our guardian and I think I know the right person to us find them … isn't that right Nemo Yukihime?" Ozpin said snapping me out of my discussion with the servant

The other three occupants in the room stare at me sceptically

Wait what!?

"Wait what!?" Qrow echoed my thought "You mean this Brat (Oi!) can help us find the guardian?"

"Ozpin just what are you saying?" Glynda asked

"Yes Ozpin I would like to know myself, just what are you saying? I thought that you told me he was only a solution to fight the anomaly called 'tainted servant'?" Ironwood said and cross his arm

Oioioioi! Why are you people talking about me like I'm not here!? Is pisses me off dammit!

Ah never mind from the looks of it this conversation will only lead to more work for me, better find an escape route

All of the window is sealed tight… Root dammit! And the elevator door won't open. At times like this I wish I have the ability to phase through object

I raise my hand and ask "I have a question, just what kind of guardian we're talking about? Please don't tell me it's the one in those story books about the Seven Guardian" I plead

Ozpin brown orb lock onto mine, a smile crept its way toward his face

I do not like that smile one bit

"Of course not" I gave out a sigh of relief when Ozpin said that. For a moment I thought he is asking me to search for the seven servant, I do not want to deal with that saber. I've already read the data about her and I don't want to go near her thank you very much

"But I am asking you to find a group of individual that has a lot of potential, surely someone like you who host multiple 'Heroic Spirit' can do the job?" he said and grin

So let me get this straight, he's asking me to search for people who have a potential. And based on how he emphasize on Heroic Spirit I'm guess people who has the approval from Heroic Spirit.

'Translation: Recuiting individual that can turn the tide in a battle' Mai

Atalanta look at Mai with a raise eyebrow 'How do you know?' she ask

Mai only shrug 'Basic military stuff'

"So, how about it?" Ozpin ask

Well if anyone knows me I only have one word to say to that kind of job

"No" I said and smile radiantly before I [Equip] Lancelot and control the elevator and run away

 **AN: my home wifi has a bit of a problem so if you're still interested in my work please visit the website below and i'm very /fiction/15066/walking-throne-faterwby**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Feeling the cold air in the morning I hug my body pillow closer to gain warmth. Hmm~ that's the spot, the perfect temperature, the soft sensation, the pleasant smell of Lavender

Wait. Since when did my pillow smell like lavender?

I open my eye and what came into my view is a very familiar pair of cat ear. The owner of those cat ear is peacefully sleeping being cuddle by me

I continue to stare at her with half-lidded eye. The first thing that comes to my mind is how she was able to pass the bounded field I install around my door but dismiss it because I remember she has magic circuits

Right now I was very tempted to just throw her away but restrain from doing so. If I throw her away I would lose my source of warmth and just like that I continue to sleep.

0-0-0

Currently I'm in the cafeteria

I sip my extra sweet hot chocolate and observe the two team in front of me with boredom and curiosity

"So…" I begin "Just why is it that you eight wanted? You guys rarely eat with me and when you do usually you have something in mind like: copy my homework, asking me to tutor you, beg me to cook some cookie, becoming the girls pack mule, having a training session, cross dress me, force me to become a moving target, requesting me to send a love letter and many more so… what is it this time?" I said and eyed them

They shift and laugh nervously. Some of them blush and some of them are even proud about it… just you wait I'll get you

After a few silences and exchanging glance Nikos spoke

"Well our match starts tomorrow and we we're hoping we could have a spar with you today before the match" said Nikos

"Same goes for us as well" Yang said and brings Weiss closer to her much to her displeasure

"I see… sorry but no I won't spar with any of you" I said and continue to sip my drink

"Why?!" they protest

I look at them and give them a cold glare. They back away from my glare. Good

"This is a festival and I am planning to fully enjoy it so I won't be accepting any Favour, job, or any other" I said

"Well… What if we pay you?" the Arc boy said

My eye was probably shining when he said he'll pay me

"Well then lets discuss on how much you want to pay me and I'll spar with you guys based on the money given" I said and stare at them like they were a piece of meat ready to be cooked and eaten

Hehehe I'm going to enjoy the look on your face when all that's left in your wallet is dust

They look at each uneasily and discuss how much should they pay until Ruby approach me with determine expression

I raise an eyebrow. Now what is it that she's up to? Probably something stupid, well then let's see how this goes

"If you'll do it for free I'll reward you with a kiss" She said and wink at me while making a shooting motion with her hand

GAH! Dammit I didn't expect a surprise attack. Quick cold heart! Cold heart!

"Heh, you do know how useless that is against me?" I said with a smug tone and continue to take another sip

She sulks away and cried in Blake's arm while her sister pat her back and glare at me. Heh what? You expect me to do something like this for free while this is the perfect opportunity to gain money and to see the despair you guys will have because of your empty wallet?

Nai Wa!

0-0-0

In the end they pulled back saying it's not worth it. Well even if I won't have my money at least I'm free

Now what should I do today?

"Hey kid!" a very familiar and annoying voice called out

Dear Root please help me

I turn toward where the voice comes from and immediately regret it. There in front of me is the blasted Qrow and all his glory. He has his weapon hefted on his shoulder

"You me one on one. Now" he said and walks away

I get the feeling this is about me dating Ruby… just this once I'm going to use magecraft to fight him. Fighting him without magecraft is suicide. 20% should be fair

Well then, it's hunting time

0-0-0

Attack: left shoulder, tight, kidney, torso, leg, torso, head, stomach, neck, torso, head

Every strike I aim at him was dodge, parry and block. Even with my state higher than him he was more skilled then me

I should really polish at least one weapon skill

'Yes you really should' Mai

Well then maybe- Whou! That was too close for comfort

'That's what you get for getting distracted during a fight' Atalanta

Right, shutting up

"Not many people was able to force me to use my scythe princess, consider this as me acknowledging you" Qrow said and charge at me

Crisis Trigger: Ice cocoon

Qrow attack was block by a barrier of ice. Taking this as an opportunity I shoot him with a grenade launcher. He was quick enough to get out of the blast radius

Enemy retreating. Give chase? Yes

I chase after Qrow while shooting Flash Freeze spell at him. He in turn intercept my spell using his shotgun

The game of cat and mouse continue for a while. I took a quick glace behind me and saw a good part of emerald forest is frozen

I am not looking forward to Glynda's lecture. I switch from using spell to a gun. A Gunblade to be precise

Channelling Aura on my feet I use a quick aura burst to chase Qrow. He was surprise that I was right behind him and swung his scythe at me. And miss

We exchange our blow. I switch weapon from time to time messing up his flow

Tower shield, Knife claw, hammer/canon, twin gun/katana, fire dust infused halberd, buster sword/whip, mace/shotgun, sword/shield, spear/rapier infused with ice and lightning dust, drill/lance/sniper, scythe/shield

Each time I switch weapon I almost hit him and yet during that time I somehow slip, got my weapon delay shift, dust got in my eye

What the hell!? Just how high is this guy luck!? It's so fucking unfair

"What's the matter princess? All out of trick?" he said with a smug tone

Oh no, I still have a lot more. A. Lot. More. But for you I'll use this

What appears in my hand is a staff. Inside this staff is all the dust and dust combination you can imagine. I was saving this to fight team RWBY and JNPR but oh well~

"Burn" I said and wave my staff

A tornado made of fire appears and chase after Qrow. He weaves around the tree but it was useless. The spiral flame consumes the tree and turn it into ashes in seconds

*whoosh*

I blink and shake my staff a bit. A small tornado of fire came out and immediately vanishes… … … … looks like fire storm run out

'You should really install something that can warn you when the dust is low' Mai

'I wholly agree with her' Hassan

I shrug my shoulder and twirl my staff. When I heard a click I immediately swung it downward in front of me

When the staff hit the ground explode. This one is a combination of energy dust and gravity dust being reinforced by magecraft.

I can see Qrow struggling to get up. He must have been surprise by that attack and got caught by it. A large grin form on my face. Well… time to finish it

I wave my staff toward the sky. With the combination of water, fire, wind, and energy dust a dark cloud was created. I willed it to cover the sky. This combination took the most space in the staff

"That was just the thunder" I said to Qrow. The cloud starts to gather more electricity

"Now get ready for the storm" I said and bring my staff down

… only to let the content of the dust inside my staff spill. I didn't get the chance to blink before the explosion accrued

*BOOOOOOM!*

I was thrown back and landed on my back… I stare blankly at the sky wondering how in Root's name that happened

I stand up and search where Qrow was aaaand he's gone. Great now where is he? No what's more important is…

"HOW IN ROOT NAMES DID THOSE DUST GET SPILLED AND EXPLODE? THERE WERE FOUR SEAL ON IT FOUR! IT MAKES NO FUCKING SENSE-HMPH!?"

Something was shoved inside my mouth when I was yelling at the sky. I let my eye search what's inside my mouth and paled

Qrow come into my view. He was holding his weapon in gun mode. And the barrel of that gun is inside my mouth. He gave me an evil grin

"Language" he said and tightens the grip on his weapon

He wouldn't-

*BANG*

0-0-0

"You'll never beat me old man!" Ruby yells in glee

"Your nothing but talk kid" Qrow said

"You can do it Ruby!" Yang cheers for her sister

I am currently standing behind Ruby and Qrow watching them doing they're tradition which is playing games. I'm still sore on how that drunk bird shot inside my mouth. Who does that to a minor!?

"Total annihilation!" the game announced Ruby defeat. I pat her back giving her a little comfort

"And by the way, don't ever call me old" Qrow

"My turn" Yang said and shove Ruby away. I manage to catch her so she wouldn't hit something on her head

"Now where was I?" Qrow asked while beating Yang in the game

You poor poor fool you know it's useless to beat that old drunk and yet you still seek to attain victory. How sad

"You we're telling about your last mission!" Ruby reminds her uncle cheerfully

"Right,right… I came across a small village in the swamp west of Mistral. Right after that I knew something wasn't right" Qrow tells his story

"What we're you doing there?" Ruby ask curiosly

"I needed information. Tired from batteling Grimm along the way, I decided to start my search at the towns Inn. That place was crawling with lowlifes and thugs even a few huntsmen that I can only assume they've been hired by less reputable people for less respectable jobs. And that's where it happen…" Qrow said mysteriosly

"What happened?" Yang asked in a worried tone

"I was defeated, by the mere sight…" he was defeated by a mere sight? Must be pretty strong fella or maybe a servant "… of the inn keepers skirt length!" or not

Yang throws a pillow at him disgusted at what he said

"You are the worst!" Yang cried out

"What do you expect from a drunk flirt?" I said rolling my eye

Ruby laughs and joins by his uncle

"Best two out of three?" Qrow

"So uncle Qrow… did you get in trouble with Ozpin?" Ruby ask trying to tease her uncle

"Nah, me and Ozpin go way back, we're cool" Qrow wave off

"pft, cool for an old guy" Yang said

"Not funny" Qrow said getting offended being called old

Three cheers for Yang!

"So, hey! What are you doing here anyway? I thought dad said you we're on a mission for like… ever" Ruby ask

"Well a professional huntsman like myself is expected to get result as soon as possible…" Qrow said

I scoff at that and begin to tone out they're conversation for a few second and listen back because Qrow took out a photo. I think he was saying something about the coolest team or something

I take a look at the photo showing five people?

I know the two people there.Yang and Ruby father Taiyang and then there's Qrow. The two female there looks really similar to Ruby and Yang and the last person is a red head with golden eye. He was wearing a black coat with two sword sheath on his back

"Team STRQ, we we're pretty well known back in the day" Qrow said reminiscing the past

"Hey, who's the guy with the black coat uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked my unvoiced question

He takes back the photo and look at it. His eye went wide for a second before his face makes a sad expression

"Oh, he umm… well just like you guys he was a reserved member of our team" Qrow begin

"He was Summer, your mother, childhood friend. Among the five of us he was easily the strongest not because of his strength but his skill. He thought Summer how to duel wield… and also cook he was the best cook you can ever find. We use to force him on cooking duty because how heavenly the food he made" Qrow

"So… he's like a super chief?" Yang said and I almost laugh. Cold heart cold heart

"He's a nice guy but a bit snarky and sarcastic. He's also a suicidal idiot and the densest person we ever met" Qrow

"What weapon did he use?" Ruby ask excitedly

"Well, believe or not he only uses swords but sometimes other weapon but never a gun." Qrow

"That's weird how would he fight a range enemy then? Ruby

"That's what's his Semblance is for. He can copy any weapon he set his eyes on. With that he shoot sword at his enemy wave after wave. Which also makes him the perfect sparring partner" Qrow said

Copy any weapon he set his eyes on? Bet he can't copy a Noble Phantasm right guys?

'True, it would be impossible to copy a noble phantasm' Kiyohime

"Howcome we never heard of him before? He sounds like a nice guy" Yang ask

"Well.." Qrow faced darkened "After a few years of graduation he left us. Just like that without any warning. Summer took it the worst when he disappear, we we're all sad about it. That jerk"

The three of us got quite. Ruby looks a little sad that a friend of his mom disappear like that. I gave her a comforting squeeze on her shoulder. She cheers up a bit

As for Yang she was angry. I have no idea"What's his name?" I asked"His name is... Shirou Emiya"

 **AN: i think most of you can see where this is going**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

After listening to Qrow story about the reserve member of team STQR, I can't help but find it a bit ironic since I too, a reserve member, will disappear

I gave out a sigh and wonder how Ruby and Blake will take it once I'm gone? Well, actually I wonder how everyone who knows me will take it once I'm gone.

I laugh weakly and shake off the depressing thought and continue to walk. Once I reach the door to my room I enter and make my way toward my working table

Tinkering and fixing my tool and weapon has always been a way to calm me down. A habit I pick up no thanks to a certain red riding hood

I take out the entire weapon that seem to have a problem when fighting Qrow and arrange it on the table

…

…

…

It's going to be a long~ night fixing them

0-0-0

"Fuu~ there, all fix, reload, and clean" I said to no one and collapse myself on my bed

It took me a while but I manage to complete my task in what seems to be 2:00.a.m. I'm just glad I still have time to enjoy my sleep time…

Wait

I got up and search my surrounding to look for any sign of the Tuna and cookie addict combo in my room

There were no sign of them entering my room

Looks like it was a good idea to cover my door with multiple layer of ice

Just as I was to fall asleep I heard a knock. It didn't come from the door but the window…

Weird

I walk toward the window where the knock came from and open it. I poke my head outside to search for the culprit who dare to disturb my slumber

I look to the left. Nothing

I look to the right. Nothing

I look up. Nothing

When I finally look down I see something. What caught my eyes are two mismatch eye

I blink. She blinks. We both blink and continue to stare at each other. After having enough of staring at each other…

And no I did not get creep out and whitdrew

… I pull my head back and urge her to come inside. She did just that and immediately took a sit on the sofa like she owned the place

I stare at her with half-lidded eye and sigh. I take a seat across her and observe her

She wears a white and pink revealing suit with black inner. Her pants are black in colour

Her hair is a mixture of white, brown and pink. Her mismatch eye seem to change colour every now and then. I still don't know whether it's natural or it's because of her semblance

She was shorter than Ruby but her figure is more develop especially on the cheast

'Pervert!' most of the female servant accused me

'It's a statement, nothing more nothing less, it's not like I was admiring her breast or ogling it' I defend myself

'Then do tell why are your still staring at her bosom?' Atalanta ask an un-amused eyebrow raised

'…'

Moving on! The girl in front of me is the right hand man of Roman Torchwick…

'Ara, he's avoiding your question' Kiyohime

… her name is Neapolitan! Also known as Neo by her friend and enemy

'Um… isn't RRoman a criminal? And if she is who you said she is then why are you so clam!? There's a criminal in your room! Better yet why in Blazblue are you casually invite her inside your room!?' Mai yells out in panic

Noisy

'Don't worry, she only kills people who deserve it… I think?' I reassured her

'The fact that you casually said she kill people makes me even more worried, and it doesn't help when you're unsure if she only kills who deserve it!' Mai creid

'*sigh* Mai, you do realise that most if not all the servant inside me, which also makes it with you, are killer?' I said

'…um' Mai

'And need I remind you that based on your history, you were born inside a family of well-known assassin?' me

'Well… when put it that way I guess I was overreacting' Mai said and went quiet

I end my discussion with the gender swap servant and focus back on Neo

"Right… let's get to business shall we?" I said with a clap

She was about to nod her head but stop. She lolled her head from left to right before making a money sign and look at me expectantly

I smile wryly at how she still haven't change at all

I take out a bag containing 50 thousand Lien and put it on the table closer to her. I also produce a plate that has an ice cream cake on it that I made on my free time just for this occasion

Her eyes were sparkling when she saw the treat that I took out and immediately went to grab it

Before she can even reach it I held it up in the air out of her reach. She just look at me with a face mixed with betrayal and shock

I smirk at that expression and savour it

"Now, now. Aren't we forgetting something?" I said, still keeping my smirk

She pouted before taking out a handful of paper and hands it over to me

I take the paper and hans over the ice cream cake to her. I also produce five more plate of ice cream cake knowing one is not enough for her

What is women with food addict? First it was Ruby and her cookie then Blake with her Tuna, Nora with pancake and Neo with her ice cream?

While she busy herself with the treat I begin to read the report she gave me

0-0-0

After I read the report I can't help but give out a predatory smile because things just get more interesting

But Alas, I still blame Ruby's luck for all this nonsense

If what the report that Neo gave me is true it seems that the people who Roman work with is planning for the downfall of Beacon. What's more is that it'll start in a few more days if I have to guess

And the one who will be responsible is Cinder Fall, Mercury Black and Emerald,the girl who tried to steal something from me. This just got better and better! Now I can kill her with a reason

'Hey Nemo, I thought you hate troublesome things like this? Why are you happy' Mai

'Well Mai, the answer to that question is that I can finally unleash my army of ice golem!' I said

'Figure' Mai

"Hey Neo" I call the ice cream theme girl

She stops eating and stare at me with her usual innocent smile. Looks like I got her attention. Good

"Should we kill Cinder and her friend in their sleep?" I ask

Her smile brighten at that idea

"Or~ we could kill them AFTER we beat them up when they are at their strongest and foil her plan when she almost succeed. That way we could enjoy their face filled with shock, disbelief, denial and horror as we kill them slowly and painfully?" I said smiling ear to ear

Neo froze for a second, probably playing the scene in her head

When she snap out of it, she gave me the most psychotic smile she ever had and nod

Hah! I knew we were friends for a reason

"Alright! Get some rest Neo because, The Wheel of Fate is Turning!" I exclaim and get up

'Where have I heard that phase before? It sounds familiar for some reason' Mai said in confusion

'It's just your imagination, ignore it' I hastily said

"Oh, and don't forget to remind me to bail out Ro-ro out before we begin our 'strike back'. Based on the report you gave me he would probably love to see Cinder ….Down _Fall_ " I said

I heard a couple of groan inside my soul but ignore it

Neo just make a giggling gesture when she heard the nickname I gave to Roman when we last met before disappearing in multiple broken glasses

HYahahaha! I can't wait! It's going to be a BLAST

'Ah….Ata-oneechan, mama is going crazy' Jack said in a worried tone

'Don't worry little one it will only be a while, he'll be back to normal sooner' Atalanta said

0-0-0

The next day

That means today for me, I was supposed to go to a weapon store today to buy more ammo

But nooooooo, but instead I got drag by Ruby to watch her friend from Atlas fight in the tournament

I have to admit that Penny girl fight quick and effeciantly

After watching her friend Penny fight, Blake came out of nowhere and suggests that I should treat the two of them to a date

Women there are a disaster waiting to happen in a few days. Of course I didn't actually tell them so here I am on a date with two girl

Well… at least I get to enjoy the look that most of the male is giving me

Muahahah. Envy, envy me you lowlife! Know that I am superior to you in every way! Muahahahahahah-ouch!

I rub my ear that Blake pulled. What the hell women?

"Why?" I muttered weakly tear in my eyes

"You're thinking something along the line of where you are the most powerful being here. Right?" she said and observe me with critical eye

Damn. I forgot she has B rank institution

Just then I had a brilliant idea. Since Ruby is a weapon otaku she would definitely appreciate if I bring her to a weapon shop, while were there I can buy the ammo I was planning to ste- buy!

It's like killing two birds with one stone! She's happy I'm somewhat happy

'I've been wondering, do you have an addiction to stealing?' Mai

'…. …. … .. … .. … . No' I answer in monotone

Mai didn't seem to belief me but didn't say anything more

"Well then how about we go to the weapon store first?" I suggest

"That's a great idea! The weakly weapon magazine just got release today so let's go!" Ruby said and grab my and Blake hands

I think I know where this is going. _Crisis Trigger: Max Reinforcement_

After applying reinforcement just in time the world blurred

0-0-0

Exiting the individual comes out. One was happily skipping, one was bound by some kind of ribbon and the last one was holding the end of the ribbon like a leash

By the way, the one who is tied up by the ribbon is non-other then everyone's favourite Homunculus! Nemo Yukihime at your sevice everyone~

NOT

"What did I do to deserve this kind of treatment?" I said while still trying to get out of the bind. What is this ribbon made of!? It's hard as hell!

"You fully well know what you did. You tried to steal some weapon part in that shop and that's wrong. And stop struggling, I already use reinforcement on the ribbon so it's useless to struggle" she said and yank me to walk faster

Ouch! Damn I knew she was a sadist, with her weapon that has something to tie someone

'Now you're being biased' Mai

'I am not' I said

Tch if I knew this would happen I never would've give her my magic circuit and teach her magecraft

Oh well~ what's done is done beside if I can't force myself out of this ribbon by strength

*Creak* *Shatter*

I'll use temperature. What I just did is froze her ribbon to a molecule level and a simple tug to shatter it

I look at Blake to see her wide eye before narrowing it to glare at me

Oops, guess destroying her weapon is a bad idea. Not my fault thought, this would never happen if you didn't tie me up to satisfy your fetish

'It is totally your fault' Mai

'is not'

'is too!'

'Is not!'

'is too!'

'Is not!'

'Would you two stop already or do you want me to shoot an arrow at that thick headed skull you two have!?' Atalanta growl at us angrily

We both shut up not wanting to anger the chaste huntress

I then look at Blake who is still glaring at me. I search something from my soul and find it. I took out a roll of ribbon made from special material I sto- found and held it infront of her

"Sorry about that but you know me" I said and shrug "Here this will be more than enough to replace your old it right?" and place it on her hand

She just stare at the bundle of ribbon I gave her and smile

"Thanks… I guess" she said softly with a hint of red on her cheek

Oh what's this? Is she blushing? She's blushing! Hyahahaha for a former White fang she sure is easy to please- ouch!

This time I got hit by Ruby

I rub my head and look at her. She has that look a mother would give when she found out that her children is doing something she disapprove

"Ruby, why did you hit me?" I ask still rubbing my head

"You were thinking rude things about Blake didn't you" she said

"I have no idea what you're talking about?" I said smoothly. Hoping it could convince her

"Nemo, your eyes makes a certain glow whenever you thought of something bad about someone." She simply stated with a smile

Damn I forgot that we're childhood friends. Of course she knows how I look like when I'm insulting someone. Better change the subject

"I'm getting hungry, how about we get ourselves something to eat? I know a place where they made good pastry, how about we go there? My treat" I said

"Will they have cookies?" Ruby asked me in childish tone. I just nod my head "Yay!"

I then look at Blake

"Sure" she said

With that I lead them to our destined path

0-0-0

When we arrive at the café we tooka seat for three people. The waitress come and gives each of us a menu. It didn't take a second for Ruby to choose her order

As most of you have guest she ordered a plate of cookie and a glass of milk. As for Blake she ordered a simple tuna sandwich and an earl grey for her drink

As for me

"I'll have fig roll, three éclair, a Gustavus Adolphus pastry, two Lattice, four Mille-feuille and a cream puff. As for my drink I'll have chocolate milkshake, oh! And one strawberry shortcake please" I told the waitress my order

She just jotted down the order while still having her 'nice' smile. Huh, guess she's used to the amount of food I order the first time she took my order her jaw went slack

After jotting down the order and saying it out loud to make sure that everything that we order was right she proceed to the counter

Now the waiting part

"is it okay for you to eat all of that?" Blake ask in a worried tone

"Don't worry Blakey! Nemo had eaten more than that and can still keep eating! He's like a black hole eating anything he can find…. Hey nemo have you ever feel full for once?" Ruby ask

Now that she mention it… it seems that I'm always hungry. No matter how much I eat I was never full… must be Zelrecth doing. You know what they say in the Cloack Tower, if something weird happens to you blame Zelrecth

"No" I answer her

They both look at me like I was some kind of monster

"Maybe it has something to do with me being a Homunculus" I said

They just nodded they're head and just on time our food arrive

Well then time to dig in!

0-0-0

After eating I was planning to continue our date but a message from Ozpin stops me from doing just that

I turn toward my two companion who is still talking with each other

"… I wonder if a sundress will look good on Nemo?" Ruby

"With his white hair, slender figure and tall height. I think it will look good on him especially if we add a straw hat for him to wear" Blake

"Right! And maybe we can dress him up in a swimsuit, I always wonder how he will look like when he wears one. Will he still look girly or the look will be ruined becousr he has… you know" Ruby

"Hm… I'm starting to wonder myself" Blake

Ozpin I thank you for the save. Ou have no idea the hell I was about to enter

With that thought I left a spear with a note on it before running away like any sane man will.

'aww~ I was looking forward for that' Hassan, Kiyohime and you two Atalanta? Whine

0-0-0

I am currently in the elevator that leads to Ozpin offece… along with Glynda and Ironwood

When the the elevator stop and open its door I can see Ozpin Qrow and Nikos?

What's she doing here? Oh well.

By the looks of it they we're in the middle of conversation. And an important one at that

Is it okay for me to be here?

"Sorry we're late. A certain someone was still busy" Ironwood said and step out of the elevator follow by me and Glynda

Hey! Not my fault. I didn't know we even had a meeting today

"Nemo?" Nikos said

I only stare at her with my stone cold expression and nod without saying a word

"What is this? Who are you?" she asked getting worried

Poor little goddess. Getting drag in the moonlit world

"You know who we are, were still the same teacher and headmaster you met when you arrive at Beacon" Glynda

"Except we've got a part time job" Qrow

"We are the protector of this world: Ironwood

"And now we need your help" Ozpin

Wow they sure can talk in turn like it was nothing

Wish I could do that to my friend

0-0-0

And we're back in the elevator again. If this keeps up I'm going to name this elevator Johnny

Why?

Reasons

It sure is cramp in here with six people in it. And it's making Nikos more nerves

I put my hand on her shoulder and give her a comforting smile throwing away the cold mask I wear

She smile bank and thank me. Glad I could help her. Even if it isn't much

"Where are we going?" Nikos said in a nerves tone

"The vault. Under the school" Ozpin answer

0-0-0

I walk behind Nikos and continue to observe my surrounding

Green lighting, gloomy atmosphere, green flame and long corridor

My thought

Creepy as hell

And we need is a scary ghost to make it perfect. Maybe Lancelot will make the job done

"I'm sure you must have question" Glynda

That my dear teacher is an understatement for our dear Nikos

"Maybe one or two" she weakly said

"Don't worry I'm here for so brighten up" I said and mess with her hair

She slaps my hand and scowl at me before smiling

"I still don't understand" Nikos said and walks forward "You said I was next in line to receive the maidens power, why do you mean by that?"

"Well to make it short Maiden exists for a long time and when the vessel, which is the maiden dies in passes on to someone else, there's a condition though the first is that it has to be a young women and the second is that it has to be someone the maiden has in her final thought. If it was a male or and old lady the power will go to a random vessel. Got it so far?" I ask

She nods her head

"Why tell me this now? Why not wait till I graduate?" she ask

"honestly… we run out of time" Qrow

Hah! Sucks to be you guys!

Wait… I'm part of them! Nooooooo!

Since when did this happen!?

'Actually….' Hassan

'No. I don't want to know. It would probably something like I was space out and Ozpin gave me a contrac to sign which I did absent mindedly or something like that' Me

'… That's exactly what happened' Kiyohime

'….'

'…'

'….'

Root damn it

"… for now all you need to know, this include you Nemo, that one of the maiden got attack and for the first time in history part of her power was stolen" Qrow

"Wait, I thought Nemo was a part of you guys" Nikos

"Mr. Nemo is actually hired by me to protect Beacon and the maiden"

I knew he let me to inside Beacon to protect it but the news about protecting the maiden is new

"Outside he is just another student with stange semblance but in reality he is our last line of defence" Ozpin

"How? He doesn't seem that capable. I'm not saying he's weak or anything but what can one student do?"Nikos

"You would be surprise on what he can do" Ozpin said cryptically

Nikos looks at questioningly. I take out a Popsicle and offer it to her. She takes it and stares in front of her shaking her head

"I still can't see it" I heard her mutter

I love it when someone looks down on me. That way it'll be easy to take them on by surprise

We arrive in front of a machine with two pods attach to them. One of them has women inside it

"Is that…" Nikos

"The current fall maiden, Amber" Ozpin

"She's still alive" Nikos said staring to get more nervous

"For now" Ironwood said

Oh c'mon! That doesn't make her feel any better!

"We're using he state of the Atlas technology to keep her stable but there is a lot about this situation that is… unpleasant" Ironwood said

I raise an eyebrow at that. You know this conversation is getting boring

'Nemo how could you say that! Someone life is at steak and Phryra lives might be next! And you have the gut's to say it's bori-….. are you using that Cold Heart spell right now?' Mai

'Yes, I just thought what if Ruby was the one given the choice and I almost attack Ozpin' Me

'Huh, that makes sense. No wonder Ozpin let Ruby got into Beacon earlier, she was one of the candidate to inherit the Maiden power' Hassan

'Bingo' I said still keeping the spell

"If all of this is true, why keep it a secret? If this girl is so important, if we're truly in the brink of war why not tell everyone!?" Nikos asked snapping me out of my thought

She seems upset

"From what we understand it's used to be common knowledge" Glynda

"Excuse me?" Nikos said not believing it

"How do you think fairy tale and legend get started? Even the craziest comes from somewhere" Qrow said and took a drink from his …. Little bottle pft

"Our group was founded to protect both mankind and the Maiden. Those hungry for power hunted them to inherit their strength" Glynda

"And as you can imagine the one succeeded weren't exactly the kind of people you want to have, unimaginable power…. Case in point this guy used one of his power to steal stuff" Qrow said pointing at me

Everyone stare at me wondering if it's true

Sweat started to gather at the back of my neck

"For your information I don't steal, I take" I said trying to defend myself

Of course that excuse is unacceptable

"We will talk about this later young man" Great! Now Glynda is on my case, thanks a lot you stupi stupin bird!

"But it's for the greater good!" I tried one more time, oh how I tried

"That does not excuse you from doing so"

"Yes mom" I said and hang my head

The other shake their head and continue the conversation

"And so this brotherhood choose to remove the Maiden from the public eye, allowing their existence to fade away in the legend" Ironwood

"The things we tell you goes against hundreds of years in human history, Religion" Glynda

"No one wants to believe us, it would cause an uprour" Ironwood

"It would cause a panic, and we all know what that would bring clawing through our walls… which is why we would like to-" Ozpin said only to be cut off

"I'll do it" Nikos

Wait what!?

"If you believe this would help humanity, than I will become your Fall Maiden" Nikos said with conviction

The five of us were silent

"That's what you wanted isn't it?" Nikos

"Just so were clear I don't agree to this" I said and gave Ozpin a glare "Any of this, I'm only here to protect Beacon and it's student"

Well,I could at least give Ozpin for looking ashamed

"It is, but it's not that simple, given Amber condition you won't be able to inherit her power naturally… however General Ironwood believes he has the solution" Ozpin

From the way he sounded I don't think Nikos will like this

"For the past few years Atlas has been studying Aura in a more scientific standard, how it wors, how's it made, how can it be used, we made significant stride and we believe we found a way to capture it" Ironwood

I narrow my eye at him while I keep stacking cold heart

Sure I found a spell that surpass emotion but that spell is incomplete and emotion is a fickle thing to mess with in the beginning so just in case I heard something I wouldn't like I stack up the spell so my emotion won't burst out

"Capture it? Or cram it up on something else or in your case…" Qrow

Nikos wonder what Qrow implying and when it click her eye went wide from horror

"That's-" Nikos

"Classified" Ironwood"

"-wrong!" Nikos

"The feeling is mutual" Glynda

"Same here" Me

"But desperate time calls desperate measure" Glynda

When you put it that way I can't really blame the guy

"We can't transfer Amber power but we can transfer what her power are bound to" Ironwood

"Her Aura" Nikos connect the dote

"Her life will become intertwine with yours the question is…" Ozpin

"What's that gotta do to you?" Qrow

Nikos look unease with that information

I can't blame her. On one side she can protect humanity safer the risk she will face is unknown but in other hand she can just decline and live a somewhat normal life knowing that her life, everyones life is in Crisis

I guess this is s crisis trigger for her, ironic on how the word crisis trigger is my aria I use to activate my magecraft

"You have an important decision before you Miss Nikos, there's no garuntee this transfer will work and there's no telling you will be the same person if it does I advise you to take time to think in this matter but understand before the Vytel festivel is over, we will need your answer

…

…

…

"The assailant that attack the Fall Maiden has made the first move and there is no telling when they're next move will be"

0-0-0

After the meeting Nikos went to her team while the five of us are back at Ozpin office

The room was silent… and cold. Very very _cold_ to the point you can see part of the room is covered in frost

I was angry. I was angry to the point that the Cold heart no matter how many I stack wasn't able to hold my emotion

"Tell me Headmaster" I hiss at him "Nikos wasn't the only candidate for the Fall Maiden wasn't she?"

He just stare at in his table while the other position themselves to stop me if I did something out of hand

"*sigh* no Nemo she wasn't but you can rest assured that none of your team was amongst the candidates" he said

But I find it hard to believe

"Then tell me why you put Ruby in Beacon two years ahead? Sure she has skill to back it but I know there's more and not just her Yang, Weiss, Blake, Ren, Nora and even Jaune. tell me Ozpin!" I said and my blue pupil started to glow

"I… had my reason" Ozpin doge my question

"Reason? What like she has pretty silver… eyes" my eyes wide when I recall a legend about silver eyes warrior

"Ozpin I'm perfectly okay with you using me with your connection with Zelrecth but using what's MINE is crossing the line" I gritted my teeth

He was going to use Ruby and maybe her team as a defence line to protect the fall maiden with their hero complex

He was going to use MY Friend and MY Ruby as a protection!

"Hey! Since when did my niece become yours?" Qrow

" **s** _i_ Le _ **N**_ **C** e **!** " I growl at him and he takes a step back while level his blade at my neck

Damn I can take just one of them but three huntsmen that can be equal with a low rank servant? Not a chance

Damn him

'Nemo calm down' Hassan voice calms me a bit

I take a deep breath and let it out

"Sorry uncle Qrow, I just lose control a bit" I apologise to him while calling him uncle to show how sorry I am

"That's okay kid just… makes sure to keep it cool next time" he said with his usual smirk

I chuckle a bit at his pun

"*sigh* Ozpin, wish you would just die in whatever you were planning and also. Stop being a dick- actually let me rephrase that stop being your usual self. Up top!" I said and held my hands in the air

Qrow happily gave me a high five

Glynda and the General relax a bit when they didn't sense any more hostility from me

Glynda also gave Qrow a disapproving look for agreeing with me that Ozpin is a dick

I repeat Ozpin is a dick

I said it twice because it's important

"Kids right on that one" Qrow said and shrug his shoulder

"In any case I don't think I want to see or be anywhere near you at this moment" I said and walk away

0-0-0

I thought that watching Yang beat up someone in the arena with Ruby, Blake, Weiss and team JNPR would cheer up my bad mood but no

I look at the Atlastion soldier and droid arresting Yang for breaking her opponent's leg while his aura is gone

While Ruby and the other were worried what happened with Yang I was glaring at Emerald and Mercury

I forgot they were planning to overthrown Beacon and looks like they made their first move

Oh well, they might as well enjoy their success for as long as they can before I shatter their goal

Thinking about it made my eye glow eerily and the sinister smile crept on my face is not helping it

"Nemo I know you like to see people in pain but isn't that a bit too much" Blake said in a disapproving tone

Ah… I'm being misunderstood

0-0-0

Yang was holed up inside her dorm and after team RWBY had their 'team talk' they went doing what they want

Making sure none of the member is inside the building I went inside greeting Yang

"Never saw you this bum out since the time I mess up your motorcycle" I said mockingly

"I don't need you to be an ass now Yuki" she growled at me

I smirk at her anger

"Well now that your ever so blinding fire is back mind you I still don't like it, too much energy, I can finally ask you this" I said

She raised her eyebrowat me wondering what I want to say

"You ok? Not that it was abvios but maybe letting you talk will make you feel better" I said

She just gawked at me. I have no idea why she's staring at me like that… actually I think I have a pretty good idea

"What?" I ask

She blink a couple of time before regaining her composure

"You're… actually worried about me?" she asked in suspicion

Can't blame her. My relationship with Yang is… complicated but there are two things we have in common

Both of us hate each other guts, we may not show it openly but we can sense that we don't like each other

The second is that we both cared about Ruby. She's the only reason why we both tolerate each other

"Aww~ I was just showing how I care about my future sister-in-law~" I said cutely taking advantage of my feminine look

She made a disgusted face and I couldn't help but laugh at that

"Don't even go there, it's still a long way before I approve of you" she said with a smirk of her own

"anyway…" I said and went to open the door to get out "… I'm just here to tell you whatever you said… I believe you" and close the door

That's one problem solve now where is that red headed socially awkward love-struck Maiden?

0-0-0

By the time the sun almost set, I found Nikos. After the little drama with Jaune She ran off at the corner of the school, a pretty hidden place where I usually use to relax and take a nap after a good meal

She was hugging her knee close to her chest and if I'm not wrong I think I hear her sniffling… yup she's crying

Not that I can do anything and so I choose the most perfect action to take by my standard of course

I walk closer to her and sit directly next to her. I take out a box of popcorn and eat it quietly while using my other hand to pat Nikos back

*munch munch munch*

*pat pat pat*

*sniff… sniff… hic sniff*

*munch munch swallow bite munch munch*

*pat pat pat pat pat pat*

*sniff…sniff*

"*Munch*… Love really is the cruellest emotion isn't it?" I said and store my popcorn and also stop patting her

I took out a box of tissue and hand it to her. A gratefully accept it and wipe her face

"What do you know? Sniff" she asked

I hope she won't blurt this out and keep this a secrete

"You know that there's a calamity happening at remnant by a different type of individual right?" at her nod I continue "Those individual are known as Servant or Heroic Spirit. But the one causing trouble is corrupted, not by evil but madness"

I let the information sink

"Remember the one where you saw a blue hair girl wielding red spear. She's one of them, I was created to fight and store them inside my soul… there are only 14 of those tainted servant and once I'll gather all of them… I'll disappear from remnant"

She just stares at me in shock

I let out a smile and stare ahead

"Our situation is pretty similar don't you think? But the difference between you and me is that you have a choice while I don't." I said and stand up walking away

"Think carefully Nikos, is your destiny more important than your happiness and the people you care for or would you scarifies yourself for the mass and risk making the one close to you sad? But whatever you choose know that I'll always be proud of you for being true to yourself no matter what. Though my word may not mean that much to you but oh well~" with that I walk away not looking back

0-0-0

I search for Neo phone number and call her

"Neo are you ready? Where are you?" I ask with a grin

" **And her opponent will be… Phryy Nikos of Beacon!"**

Let the party begin


	15. Chapter 15-16

Chapter 15

 **3** **rd** **POV**

It happened so fast that Ruby was confused. First there was Emerald who was supposed to be with her teammates, that set an alarm in her head, it didn't help that her paranoid side was screaming at her, a side that she develop thanks to her problematic childhood friend

Second is that Mercury appearing with his unbroken leg. And when he said "Polarity Vs. metal" she was confused at first but when it click she was immediately frightened on the outcome of that battle and tried to run past Mercury to stop the battle

When she did get past Mercury it was too late. There right in front of her is Penny… in pieces. Ruby drop on her knee, the fact that Penny was gone brings her so much sadness and despair

She snaps out of her trance when a nevermore lands on the fighting ground, the nevermore was going to attack Phyyra, she wouldn't let the Grimm come close to Phyyra, she already lost Penny she would not lose another friend

Not on her watch

Ruby takes the nearest weapon she can find and hold off the Nevermore

The nevermore was taken care of by several rocket locker and other huntsman-in-training

0-0-0

Ruby watch the head of the Nevermore turn into particle of darkness with disinterest before turning her view toward her fellow redhead

Phyyra was in tear feeling bad/horrified for killing the red hooded reaper friend

"Ruby I'm… I'm so sorry" Phyyra

"Me too… but it wasn't your fault" Ruby

"she's right" Jaune said walking toward his partner "Whoever was on the microphone they were the one who did this, and we have to make sure they don't take anyone else" and hands Phyyra her weapon

Just then dozen of Griffons appear. Ruby calls her weapon using Sun's scroll and when she was about to take it a griffons appear. Luckily it was chase off after being shoot

"Students, I think it would be best if you could leave" Port Said lowering his weapon

"But we can-" "RUBY!" Ruby was about to say something but was cut off

She knew whose voice that was from

She whirl around and her eye went wide, not just her everyone was

There right in front of her is an unbroken Penny, smiling and waving her hands at her without a care in the world … while also being strangle by her boyfriend

"You idiot! I told you to stay quite! It's the least you could so to thank me for saving you! And now you ruined the drama!" Nemo said while still trying to choke the android

"But I can't help it! Ruby just looks so sad I have to tell her I'm ok!" Penny said still smiling despite her situation

Ruby felt relieve, happy and delighted that Penny was Ok but also confuse how?

Also she's going to have a word with her boyfriend about his sadistic pleasure on tragic situation

"How?" Ruby said in confusion and look at where she saw Penny was broken, only to see pieces of ice.

Nemo stop choking the poor girl and look at Ruby with his usual irritating grin and said "Magic~"

Prying for more answer from him is a waste of time. She knew Nemo wouldn't tell her more but she didn't care, she was too happy to see the android was safe

Using her speed semblance Ruby tackle Penny into a hug

"Penny! Penny! Penny!" Ruby said repeatedly while crying afraid that she was nothing more than an illusion

Nemo just stare at the two girl while muttering "Yuri… yuri yay" silently with a blank expression before shaking his head and wear a cold face

"Professor, Doctor please take all the student away, I'll be taking the grimm here" Nemo gave out an order

"Young man you-" before the teacher can say anything Nemo cut him off

"This is an order from Ozpin and you priority is the safety of other student now get going!" Nemo yelled out with a cold voice

Somehow the temperature around the arena drop drastically

The two teachers gulp and guide the student outside

Once all of them are out Nemo let out a sigh but realise something

"Ruby didn't you hear what I said?" Nemo looking at her who was still hugging Penny but stop crying

"Well, what about you?" Ruby said in a worried tone

Nemo eye softened

"I'll be fine don't worry but you need to find your teammate I think they need you while everything is still in chaos since you're their leader" Nemo said petting the Silver eye girl

"Ok but you have stay safe ok?!" Ruby said before dragging Penny outside in a flurry of rose petal

Nemo shake his head and stare at the grimm surrounding him

He smile wickedly

"Song of spring and winter: Blooming thorns" he chanted quietly

The next second every grimm was impaled by a spike of ice erupting from the ground and from thin air

Nemo look to his left seeing Neo holding her hands out

"Right let's get Roman out of his cell" He grabs the girl hand and shatter, teleporting toward their destination

0-0-0

 **1** **st** **POV: Nemo Yukihime**

When we reach the airship where Roman was locked we didn't expect to see him outside of his cell

He probably got bored inside his cell

But the surprising thing is that his fighting a hooded figure wielding an odd looking sword

But I've seen weirder, hell I even design a weird looking spear

But that's not the point

Back to Roman and the hooded figure

The hooded figure doge a shot from Roman by spinning his body and use the momentum to deliver a 360 degree slash at Roman with his sword

The hit connect sending Roman to fly toward us, he lands face first and screech to a halt just a few centimetre in front of us

…

…

…

…

…

Neo kneels down and poke Roman's head

"Oi Neo that's rude, stop it" I scold the ice-cream theme girl and pull Roman up

"I see that you made new friend" I said and Roman scoff "Mind telling me what happened?"

He grumbles a bit while dusting his cloth before answering me

"I got bored waiting so I escaped by myself. When I was about to retrieve my belonging I only found my weapon and hat, I knew something was wrong when I can't find the scroll Cinder gave so I snuck toward the control room only to find that guy knocking all the guard and place the scroll that contain the queen virus in one of the computer. Long story short, the ships and the atlas droid is hacked and this guy comes chasing me" Roman explain

I just nod my head and look at the hooded figure and narrow my eyes at him

"Neo take Roman somewhere safe and recover both you and Roman aura, once that's done go and find Ozpin somewhere on his tower" I said and Neo teleport bringing Roman with him

Now it's just me and the hooded figure on top of the ship

I took out a basic Gunblade from my soul and get on my stance

My opponent did the same

We stare at each other for more than a second before I made the first move by aiming my Gunblade at the figure and fire a shot at him

To my surprise he did something completely unexpected

"REFLECT!"

A transparent hexagonal shield surround her and the bullet I shot at her bounce back at me much to my surprise

It was also the first time I heard the figure voice, it sounded young and belong to a girl

Yet her voice sound vaguely familiar… must be my imagination

I deflect the bullet by swinging my sword and jump to my left just in time to avoid a fireball

I landed safely and gather the information I currently have on my enemy

From the brief moment I saw her fighting Roman it's safe to assume she prefer speed over strength

But Roman was knock away with just one hit, so her strength is nothing to scoff at

Her semblance is obviously that transparent shield that reflect my attack and she's also a dust user because of the fireball

Which is currently heading toward me

Shit!

I quickly cast a spell and create a wall of ice to block the incoming fireball

This should be more than enough because my ice shield that was created by my magic can withstand any fire-based attack from a dust

No matter how many fire dust you use you can't melt my ice. I should know because I tried it my-*CRACK*

My eye went wide when I heard a crack from my ice and immediately cast Cold Heart and jump away from the makeshift shield

*BOOM*

How?

How did she do it? It was impossible

I glare at the figure

"Who are you?" I ask while taking out a spear/shotgun loaded with ice dust bullet

The stranger just tilts her head before … twirling her sword while her other hand is place on her chest

"I'm just a simple nobody" she said with mischief in her voice while avoiding my thrust

"Okay miss Nobody, care to tell me why are you here?" I ask and continue to assault her but she only dodge and parry my strike lazily

Okay now she's getting on my nerve

"It would be stupid if I tell but might as well humour you" she said and jumps back

She raises her sword toward the sky and said "THUNDER!"

It was only thanks to my high alert and quick response time that I was able to avoid being struck by lighting

That's solves it. At first I was unable to sense it but she is actually using magic

Damn

"You see a nice old man pop out of nowhere and offer me a job" she said and ducks to avoid a war axe being thrown at her

Old man pop out of nowhere. That does not sound stupid at all

'and we have a walking vessel to store heroic spirit from the throne of heroes' Mai

'Shut up you and no talking while I'm fighting'

'boo'

"He said if I accept his offer which is being a Dues Ex Machine he would give me a lifetime supply of sea salt ice cream" she said and fired multiple homing light orb

Seriously? Ice-cream?

I surround myself with multiple tower shield to block her attack

"Dues Ex Machine?" I said, storing back the shield and took out a missile launcher and fire it at her

"That's right, REFLECT! You know keeping the balance of the world, good and evil light and dark kind of thing" she said while I dodge my own missile and quickly put my hands on the missile as it pass me to store it back in my soul

"Since you're clearly not from this world your upsetting the balance of this world and throwing a wreck on fate face" she said as light fire started to envelope her and burst

Nothing change except the fact that fire is leaking from her body and her magical signature is increasing

Not good

"You said an old man pop out of nowhere right?" I ask and [Equip] Atalanta summoning her bow and notch an arrow and release it at her nonstop

"That's right" she said and ran toward me while dodging arrow that threaten to hit her

"does the old man have a jewel like sword?" I ask and hope, hope really hard that it's not the person who I think it is

I jump back avoiding her horizontal slash and switch my [Equip] to Mai. I summon her Outseal and throw it at her. She in turn just use another repel, I quickly dismiss Outseal before it hit me and summon it once more and take a stance

"Yep! He has a jewel sword alright" she said and hold out her sword as it…. Morph into a lance…. The hell!?

Wait that's not important what's important is that the old blood-sucker just hired someone to act as a Deus Ex Machina knowing she will target me

DAMN YOU ZELRECTH

Guh!?

Too busy cursing Zelrecth I didn't notice the hooded figure rush in and take a stab at me

Thank Root for Aura!

I create seven ice spears and launch it toward her. She just stab her spear at the ground and a wall of fire erupted from the ground and I witness my creation just melt instantly

I raise my guard up knowing that she'll came running straight at me through the wall of fire, classic trick real-GAH!?

I felt something hit my head and immediately brandish Outseal

She jump back and hold her sword at me

I carefully observe her

Right now she's glowing in ethereal green light, the flame that surround her was gone

If my guess is right she's able to switch mode

"Neat trick" I said

"Thanks" she said with a happy tone and vanish but this time I was prepared

I duck and quickly aim Outseal at her, she was surprise if the widen eye is any indication but my strike was unable to make contact because she vanish again the next second and appear to my right in a mid-swing position

I block using my spear and kick her and this time I really did hit her

"Since the whole fight stated I can only get a simple kick!? I reeeeealy need to rank up my weapon skill" I said in disappointment and took another stance

"Sorry about that, since living for a couple of hundred years tends to make someone more stronger and skillfull and all" she said rubbing her head while looking at me with pity

An enemy is actually giving me pity and asking for forgiveness…

Just how far have I fallen

"D-don't pity me dammit!" I said and rush toward her

Just as I was about to reach her I felt a burst of magic from her and the next second she disappear

And a second later I felt immense pain from all over my body

If I have to put it into word, it felt like I was hit multiple time from different direction in

I drop on my knee and use my sword to support my weight, I heard a thump from behind so I look over my shoulder

It was the hooded figure, but she's not glowing anymore, guess that she use some kind of super-secret move or something

"Give up?" she said and somehow I know she's smirking

I reply with a smile of my own "Nope!" and place my hand on the floor or in this case the ships roof

 _Crisis Trigger : one step Frozen Land, second step Frozen Forest_

the surface of the roof immediately frozen and follow by multiple spike of ice erupting

it didn't surprise me that she was able to dodge and weave through the onslaught, but that wasn't my aim

There!

I was able to deliver a slash at her from the shoulder to the hip, she cried in pain and cast a fire spell underneath her hoping that I would back down

Unfortunately for her I don't plan to, I continue my assault without any pauses she in turn dodge and parry my strike while occasionally insert an attack of her own

But she was getting slower and slower unlike the last time, I smile inwardly because the curse that I apply to her was starting to affect her

During our clash she slip and I took the opportunity to hit her with a war hammer/rocket launcher

The blow connected and she flew breaking three tree-shape ice before stopping on the fourth one

I stomp the floor two times and mutter " _Impale_ "

Four spike erupted and pierce both of her arm and leg

I ignore her scream of pain walk toward her while taking out my dagger

'Nemo' Mai

'Yes?' me

'I don't like the way you fight… it's dirty' Mai

'And you're saying a spear that can change trajectory is clean?' ma

'….'

I crouch down and yank her weapon away from her, when I was about to store her weapon in my soul in vanish in a flash of light and darkness

I raise an eyebrow and shrug my shoulder

"now then" I said and place my dagger on her neck while I use my other hand to grab her hood "Let's see who's underneath that hood" and put the hood down

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

s…she has smooth short black hair that almost reach her shoulder, pale skin and clear blue eye that look unfocused, probably because of the curse, and she was also breathing hard

it took me awhile to process who I saw and somehow I remember her…. It surprise me because its unlike me to remember someone that quick

"Xion?" I said her name in confusion

To my surprise she look happy- no she look delighted when I said her name

"Y-you remember me? You r-really remember me* ahuk ahuk* " she asked in a tone mix with hope and desperation, it confuse me even more why

"Yea… you're the girl who gave me the direction to the ice-cream stand, by the way they have some crazy flavour in there" I answer her

"I see" she said and …. Smile softly at me? "If you remember me than I won't mind dying right now, just do me a favour… please don't forget me" she said and close her eye loosing consciousness with the look of bliss on her face

How can she be so happy just because someone remember?

I shake my head getting rid of that thought and raise my dagger to end her

Just as I was about to slash her Atalanta stop me

"Nemo I know she's dangerous but can you please spare her? She's only a child" Atalanta said

I was confused why would Atalanta want me to spare her but remember that she has a soft spot for children…

"Haa~ fine" I said and took back my dagger and dispersing the ice surrounding us, I also release Xion from my curse and apply first aid on her

Good thing I have medical supply with me

Once I finish applying first aid on her and checking for any other injury-

'OI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!' Atalanta and Mai yelled at me

'searching for other injury' I said and raise an eyebrow while stopping myself from opening Xion coat. I was halfway to open the zipper

'And beside I already cast cold heart so I won't feel anything when i see her naked body' I said and continue to what I was about to do while ignoring the two servant plea

'THAT'S NOT THE POINT!/PERVERT!' Atalanta and Mai

0-0-0

"Well other than the wound I cause she has a slight fever, a good night rest will do the trick" I said and wipe the sweat on my forehead with a smile

Now then… how are we going to get down from here?

A few idea pop in my head but one idea was more appealing than the rest

I grin and place my hand on the ship roof

"Hope all of them like surprise"

0-0-0

 **3** **rd** **POV**

When Ruby and her team reach the top of the tower they can't help but stare in horror when they saw Cinder release an arrow toward Phyrra

Just as the arrow was about to reach the goddess of victory it was block by an umbrella of all things

Team RWBY felt relief when someone was able to stop the arrow but they're relief was replace with shock when they realise who was the one who protect their friend

Team RWBY recognise the newcomer, she was the right-hand man of Roman Torchwick also known as Neo

The petite girl realise the four girl was staring at her, she look at them with a smile and wave at them like they we're long-time friend

The team was still trying to comprehend the situation while the leader just wave at Neo awkwardly thus earning a slap from the heiress

Cinder meanwhile just stares at Neo with murderous look, she knew this would happen since Neo was loyal to Roman but it didn't help but that she was betraying her

Cinder suddenly felt the hair on the back of her neck stand so she immediately jump away dodging an axe kick and throw a fire ball at her attacker

Seeing the incoming fireball, Roman tilts his body avoiding the fireball with minimum effort

"Miss me?" roman said with a smirk while tapping his weapon on his shoulder irritating Cinder in the process

Cinder close her eye to calm herself, when she open her eye she look at Roman with a smile gracing her face

"Roman… do you really think _you_ of all people can defeat me? I have the power of the Maiden and let's not forget that there's a dragon Grimm here" she said making the rest of the people there restless except Roman and Neo who was able to mask it

"Truthfully… I don't think I can" Roman said casting his gaze downward and sigh in defeat before raising his head back looking at Cinder with a smirk "Not alone anyway"

Cinder was confused by Roman confidence before she was able to sense a new presence. Quickly turning around she held her bow to block a downward slash from a very familiar red sword

"Taurus" Cinder said Adam name with a hiss

As for Blake she can't stop but stare at Adam in fear because of his sudden appearance

Adam deliver a kick toward Cider but she was able to dodge it by jumping back while making space between them and raise her hand to intercept the bullet Adam shot

While Cinder was busy fighting Adam, Roman take this chance to strike her with a horizontal swing follow by a quick short combo

Cinder saw those attack, she jump up and fire multiple fireball at Roman direction. When the fireball made contact Roman shatter like a glass

Realising what happened Cinder quickly look around in mid-air, it didn't look for her to find Roman. He was aiming his weapon at her and if she look closely Roman weapon was swirling with energy

Roman fired a shot , Cinder scoff at the attempt wondering when they will learn, she raise her hand to burn the incoming projectile

To her surprise the bullet went through the fire cinder use to burn it and hit Cinder resulting in a powerful explosion

Cinder was thrown back and landed on the floor, she was still recovering from the explosion but she manage to roll away to dodge a stab from Neo

She quickly get on her feet and shoot a fire blast at Neo, just before the fire hit her Adam step up and absorb the fire empowering his semblance

Cinder quickly stop herself from making Adam stronger and make a twin sword and stare at the three traitor

"Took you long enough" Roman said to Adam which he responded with a grunt, Roman look over his shoulder to look at Ruby and her friend "Hey Red, you might want to help Miss Champion there"

Ruby nods her head dumbly before going over to Phyra

Roman, Neo and Adam was circling around Cinder. The dragon Grimm was about to take off and assist Cinder

It didn't expect to have multiple hole in its body by a freaking laser

Actually no one was expecting the Grimm to be killed in such an anti-climatic nature

All of them search where the laser came from and was surprise to find one of General air ship, what was more surprising was that the ship was black with red highlight and black fog coming out of it

It didn't take a second for most of them to put two and two together on who did it

Second later the air ship was black to normal

Another second later something or someone landed near them

All eyes were on the arrival of Nemo who was currently [Equip]ing Lancelot… while also carrying a girl about Ruby age in bridal style

Nemo dismiss Lancelot and look around before stopping his gaze at Cinder, he gave her a predatory smile

0-0-0

 **Nemo POV**

"Cinder Fall I presume?" I said, eyeing the women in front of me

Noticing the Neo walk closer tome I hand the now sleeping Xion to her and point toward Ruby's group hoping that she got the message to take Xion to safety

The message was received. She takes Xion from me and walk toward Team RWBY+P

Focusing my attention back toward cinder I [Equip] Hassan and use Zabaniya to create 30 clone. Each one is holding a mass produce assault rifle/sword, aiming at the false Maiden

She was taken back only for a moment before lowering her centre of gravity and surround herself with fire

Now that I got a clear view of it I have to admit the power of the maiden is nothing to scoff at. The magical energy emitting from the flame is easily at C+ Rank on Servant scale

I made eye contact with Roman and Adam and motion to get ready. They both nod their head, Adam hold his sword and take a stance while Roman stood there in a relaxing manner twirling his staff, but his body is glowing and crackling with deep orange energy

"Fools, do all of you really think you can defeat me? Me, Who possess the power of the Maiden?" Cinder said in a mocking tone as she levitate while fire surround her protectively

I was going to end this quickly by using Jack's Maria the Ripper. But something unexpected happened, no, really something unexpected happen right in front of me

There I was with two infamous criminals teaming up to fight a women with the power of the Maiden, a power that can control the very weather itself and yet…

She was killed in a blink of an eye, cut down from shoulder to waist by a bone saw, a BONE SAW OF ALL THINGS, by a very familiar nurse

Florence nightangle

Somehow someway she appears from mid-air and swung that oversize bone-saw at the final boss

…

…

…

"Did we just got kill steal?" I ask my two companion because that was sooo anti-climactic, I turn and look at them finding that they too had a shock look on they're face

They could only nod dumbly

"NEMO YUKIHIME!" yelled out a voice that belongs to a certain cat

I rigidly turn around, I I'm not going to like this aren't I ?

'Nope' Mai

'Rest in peace Nemo, you deserve it' Hassan

Don't go off killing me dammit!

"Yes~?" I ask weakly

"correct me if I'm wrong but it seems to me that your quite acquainted with a criminal and a terrorist, care to explain" Blake said waiting for the answer, not just her but also the rest of her team were waiting for an explanation

I turn toward my allies, Roman was dusting his cloth, Adam was cleaning his blade and Neo was giving me a shit eating grin

Traitor! The lot of them!

I turn back to Blake and her team and muster up a simple comeback that hopefully get me out of this situation

"Aren't you a former terrorist or something?"

'Wrong answer, you die' Mai

0-0-0

I massage my cheek while shooting any Grimm in sight, of course Roman, Neo and Adam as well

It didn't really take long to cleansed Vale from the Grimm with the help of two heroic spirit and Zabaniya Illusion delusion

After making sure they were no Grimm sighted we return back at Robin Orphanage where both team RWBY and JNPR were waiting for us while protecting(playing) the kids

By the way when Arc saw Nikos the first thing he did is gave her a full blown kiss, I took a picture of course and so did Nora

"We're back~" I said and enter the safe house while expecting many thing, what I didn't expect was General, Glynda, Qrow and Penny to be here

I realise someone was missing, to be more specific a certain coffee addict

"Where's the headmaster?" I ask the adult

The response I got is a somber mood. General look down on the floor, Glynda close her eye and Qrow just shake his head

"W-wait, don't tell me his d-dead?" I ask carefully

"Looks that way kid" Qrow said

"I see…" I said and wear my blank expression

For only a second

"YEEESSSS! The old coot is finally gone! Good riddance!" I yelled out which earn me a look of anger from General and Glynda, an amuse look from Qrow and an odd look from my-ahem the group of criminals

Before Glynda was about to scold me a red blur pass her, said red blur gave me a flying kick and send me crashing toward the wall

"Hey! That wall cost a fortune, be careful" Robin yelled worried about his orphanage

Please be worried about me as well, you know the one who is stuck on your wall

Thankfully Qrow was there to help me

"Anyway" I begun while getting the attention of every one, that include team RWBY and team JNPR that just enter along with the kids "Ozpin knew this would happed so he gave his Will, I think I still have it in my Storage wait a second…. There" I said and pulled out a letter

"I see…. Then you should read it" Glynda said which surprise me

"Shouln't you read it? Since you're his assistance and all" I said

"Just read it, it's the least you could do for disrespecting him even in his death" She said and give me a stern glare

"ok…." I said getting scared but not showing it on my face. I turn toward the letter and begin reading it

"To all those who are reading this, it means I'm gone. I apolagies for the wrong I have done even if you may not know it. Since Nemo is reading this I assume that Vale is safe" wait how did he knew that I was going to read this!? "now I have a few thing's to say, Qrow you know what to do…" I look up to see Qrow nod his head before looking back at the letter " Glynda, I want you to be the new headmaster of Beacon" I look at the new headmaster to see she easily agree with it "James my old friend, please take care of yourself and finally Nemo Yukihime" wait I'm on his will list? "I appoint you to be as Glynda new assistant…."

Ijust stare at the letter silently with wide eye, what was that old man thinking!?

I felt Ruby hug me and gave me her smile "Congrat Nemo! You'll be the youngest teacher in Beacon, aren't you happy?" she said

No I am not happy, it's quite the opposite really

"OZPIIIIIIN!" I yelled my lung out toward the sky

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Somewhere far away, a brown skin green eyed boy couldn't help himself but let out a smirk

Chapter 15 end

Chapter 16

After ranting for about a few minute I calm down and sit on the sofa

This is really a mess up day, first Zelrecth sent someone to act as a Duex ex machine then I got kill steal and if that wasn't the worst thing happen then being promoted as Vise-Headmaster IS

Just what the hell is going on with that old man mind?!

*Clap clap*

"May I have your attention please" Robin said and all of us look at him "Now that the matter of Ozpin death is finish let's talk something far more important"

"And that would be?" Weiss ask

Robin turn to face her giving her a charming smile "One of it involves the Fall Maiden power" he said bluntly

Everyone tense at when he said that

"Wait,wait wait! Are you talking about the seasonal Maiden? Like in the story book?" Arc said with a disbelief tone

I can't blame him

"All story have they're origin, they only get altered with times goes on. And if you don't believe me, Nemo if you could?" Robin said

I gave him a nod

I show them my empty hand "No dust" and create a sculpture of team RWBY and JNPR with my magecraft

Most of their eye bulge with Nora jumpng up and down with excitement

"If that's not enough then watch" I brought out a metal pole from my storage and use alteration on it making it look like a screw

They just stood there with silence

"What Nemo just use is called magecraft. I could show you more but that would be wasting time so let get started" Robin said "Now most of us know that the last person who the maiden has in her head inherit the power right? Then there's a chance that Cinder associate would have it, the question is who?"

"It's obvious that Emerald has it, she was the closest to Cinder after all" Blake said

Everyone nod at that but Adam

"If it's the thief that I don't think so, I killed her on the way to the tower" He said casually

Team RWBY and JNPR was trying to hide their worries because a person who kill and didn't bet an eye on it was amongst them

"You killed her? That's good and all but do you have her weapon?" I ask with a hopeful tone

Adam just took out two very familiar twin gun and gave it to me

"Huh, there's still blood in it, oh well" I said and store it in my soul, when I look around almost everyone was looking with me in either disproval, disgust, shock and anger except my- ahem the group of criminals

"What?" I ask them

"Nemo… that's stealing" Ruby said with a frown

"No Ruby it's called victory spoil, the winner takes and the loser falls, just like what happened to Cinder _Falls_ , up top Yang!" I said and holding out a hi-five at Yang

And she gladly gave me one with a large grin

Now everyone was looking at her for agreeing with me

"What? It was a good one" Yang defended herself

"Anyway" Robn said "it still has a chance that the Maiden power is in the hand of the enemy or it's lost now" he said

Everyone just sigh

"this is going to be searching a needle in a hay stack" Qrow said and start drinking "And I'm not drunk enough!"

"I'll relay a message to my associate to find the Maiden, in the meantime we all should try and recover vale and especially Beacon now that the Grimm has all been exterminate by those four criminals" Robin said but I was confuse

"Four? I only see three of them, where's the other one?" I ask looking around

Almost everyone, almost, look at me with deadpan

It took me a few minute to figure out why they are looking at me like that until it click

"HEY! Since when did I become a criminal!?" I ask in anger

Robin just step forward and took out a bundle of paper and begin reading it

"Before you went to Beacon you stole 2 SDC transportation ship filled with carts and dust, 100+ of the Atlas military weapon, 12000 Lien in Vacou, countless number of food in Mistral, and over a dozen dine and dash" Robin reads and look at me

"Nemo, Roman steals from the rich and gave it to the poor like I thought him. _You_ on the other hand have no self-control when it comes to stealing, and this is a report from your last year activity" Robin finish waving a pieces of paper at me

I didn't dare to look at anyone eyes. Especially my two girlfriends

"Wait! All this time Roman have been stealing from the riches and gave it to the poor" Blake said in disbelieve

"That's so cool! You're like, a dark hero!" Ruby said looking at Roman in a new light

"That's… very contradiction of you" Weiss said earning a nod from Ren, Arc and Nikos

"Well what can I say, I'm a thief with a heart of gold" Roman said smoothly huffing himself in pride

Cue, everyone sweat drop

"That's about it anyway" Robin said before looking at General " I know you want to perform your duty but please let them go, believe it or not those criminals that you wanted to arrest is the very reason that Beacon still stands"

The general just stood there for a few second before giving out a sigh "Fine, just this once I'll look the other way around but that person on the other hand" Genearal said pointing his finger… at me? "I want you to return all of the military weapon you stole as soon as possible"

I just nod at him

Don't worry general I'll return them

Just not all of them

After the general went out followed by Glynda and Qrow the only one left inside the room is team RWBY, JNPR, Robin, Florance, Adam, Roman and Neo

The silence was broken by Arc

"So…all this time you're a wizard Nemo?" he said

"The correct term is Magus but yeah" I said and shrug

"Did your parent teach you all those cool magic trick!?" Nora ask jumping up and down with one arm raise

"I was created by a dimension-hopping blood sucking trolling vampire so I don't have a parent and the one who taught me magecraft is the student of said vampire" I answer

Everyone look at me with a raised eyebrow

"That sarcasm might be a little too thick princess" Roman said with Neo nodding her head

"Yea yea sue me for it will ya, oh you can't! The first thing the police will do is arrest you" I said with a smug smile earning a scowl from him

"Ignoring the two idiots what will you do now Adam?" Robin said

"With me out of the picture the extremist faction might crumble or a new head will takeover" He said still seated with his arm cross

"Extremist faction?" Weiss ask who is the farthest from Adam, probably doesn't trust him a bit

"Lesson time kiddies!" Roman said tapping his cane "You all know that the White Fang is a peaceful group before being label as a terrorist right? The White Fang are divided in three faction the peace faction, revolution, and extremist"

Everyone just nod their head at the information

"The original faction which is the peace faction tried to confront the council with civilised manner yet was met with harsh comeback and thus disbanded scatter throughout Remnant"

The group was shock at the information with Blake and Adam who has a sad expression on their face

I, being the good boyfriend- okay not that good, comfort her with holding her hand

She squeeze it tightly

Ouch! Okay she's must be very upset at the information, Blake could you please not use reinforcement unconsciously while grabbing my hand?

Yes? No? no… okay

"But some of the Faunus was still dissatisfied about the outcome so they retaliate, the group become bigger once they see a change occurred and thus born the revolution faction, they still seek equalities but they won't stand still if they see they're fellow Faunus was harm"

"but one Faunus wasn't satisfied so he did more" Roman said but was stop when Adam continue to speak for him

"He wants more than equality, the Faunus rise in rank and took control small part of the group who share the same hatred for human, they wish to exterminate all human using any necessary means, those were the extremist faction, the faction that I started" Adam said still seated on his sofa

All of us were now starring at Adam

The silence was thick enough to be cut

'Nemo' Mai

'Yes?' me

'Aren't you forgetting someone?' Mai

'Who? Xion, she's still uncouncios' me

'I meant Penny' Mai

'Who? I don't remember anyone with the name that interrupts a sad drama that I would very much enjoy'

'….Nemo' Mai

'Yes?' me

'Grow up' Mai said in the driest tone

'NEVER!'

"So… what change your mind to help save Beacon?" the first one to respond was your's truly, Ruby

Adam stare at Ruby silently before answering "My mentor found me, my mentor was disappointed on what I've become and beat some sense in me… literally" he said and shivered a bit, is it really that bad?

"The Mad Bull turn over a new leaf because he was scolded by his mentor! Wish I could have seen that" Roman said and laugh, Nora join him as well… it was a very odd sight

Ignoring the two, all of us stare at Robin

Blinking in surprise he waves his hand "Sorry but my only student is Roman and Neo, Adam isn't mine"

On cue everyone stare at Adam expecting an answer

Heaving a sigh Adam humour us "My mentor is a woman wh-"

"And it's a woman! Haa hahahaha- ouf!" Roman got his air knock out by a kick on the stomach, courtesy of Blake

May you rest in peace my fellow thief

"… as I was saying, my mentor is a woman who call herself a king for some reason, her overall attire is black and she had pale blond hair" Adam describe his mentor

While the other just nod their head my eye went wide while cold sweat started to came out

I wasn't the only one thou, Robin and Florence was also in the same condition as me

"King of knight" Robin mutter under his breath

Adam seems to heard him "Yes, that's what she call herself sometimes… do you know her?"

I can't believe it, what kind of shitty coincidence is this!?

By the five true magic this is ridiculous!

And no wonder his swordsmanship was _that_ good, his mentor is Arthoria Pendragon

I repeat his mentor is Arthoria Fucking Pendragon! For root sakes! And not the normal Arthoria but an Alter Arthoria!

He must have been through hell being train by her

You have my respect Adam Taurus

"Continuing where I left off, after my mentor made me realise what I've become and the wrong I did I was devastated, I was even going to kill children!" Adam yell in self-loathing while hanging his head in shame

The other didn't know what to say, as for Blake

"Adam…" she said in a sad tone

…

'are you-' Mai

'Shut. Up' me

"Thankfully she was able to help me when I explain my situation to her" Adam said

"I can't believe your mentor would still help you, even after what you did, I expect her to abandon you" Weiss voice out her thought

"That's what teacher are Weiss, if one of their student were to mess up or walk a dangerous path they would be there to help them to stand back up and direct you toward the right path. If you ask me being a teacher sounds like a lot of work as good as being one sounds like" I said offhandedly

"Aren't you going to be one?" Lie ask me with a raise eyebrow

"Don't remind me you emo" I glare at him

While I was glaring Ren robin notice it was late

"Let's end this discussion now shall we? After the event took place tonight I'm sure all of you must be tired" and just on time everybody yawn

Robin chuckle a bit

"Florence why don't you show them the bedroom is" Robin said and leaves the room followed by his two apprentices

Florence just nods her head and lead team RWBY and JNPR…. And Penny to the bed room

The only one left is Blake, Adam and me

The two of them are staring at each other

Wait

Don't tell me an event is about to unfold in front of me?

"Blake" Adam

When he call out her name Blake stiffen a bit

The temperature in the room drop a bit

"Nemo, I'm not going to hurt her and… can you leave us alone for a bit, I promise I won't harm her" Adam said looking at me in the eye

I know that silly~ I was doing that to add a dramatic effect

I turn toward Blake and she gave me a nod and a smile

Taking that as my cue I walk away and close the door

I wasn't surprise to see the two team are still outside with a very displease Berserker behind them

"Worried about Blake?" I ask an obvious question

"She's my partner, and I'm worried Mr Bull there did something to her" Yang said

"I don't think he would do anything stupid with two Heroic Spirit in this building" I said

"Well, we still don't trust that Man" are you sure it's not only you miss Schnee?

"While I find your concern for your friend is respectable but staying awake more than you should will degrade your health" Florence suddenly interrupts our conversation

She reaches out toward her bag and took out a syringe that contains very deadly looking liquid

"If any of you have trouble sleeping then I may have something to help, huh?..." Florence said and realise that all of them made a run for it the moment they Florence took out that syringe

The only one that was still there is me, so she turn and look directly at my eye

I saw a glint in her eye… a shiver run down me

"I'm a homunculus that required 3 hour of sleep so don't worry" is said hoping that she would let me pass

She tilt her head a bit and give me a nod

SAFE!

"No excuse" she said

Not safe!

The next moment I was consume by darkness

Rest in peace me

0-0-0

When my instinct flare I open my eye and immediately tilt my head to the side, the next second an arrow was found where I had my head was

An arrow filled with deadly poison based on how the smell it gave off

I turn and look at the one responsible for it and found him smiling at me with a lazy expression

"Good morning" he said

Good morning my ass! Who in Blue's right mind wake someone up using a poison arrow!? Are you trying to kill me or are you just doing it for the sake of having fun!?

I stand up from my position and mutter a reply "Morning… how are the other?"

"They're still sleeping and I only have enough hand to cook for the kids so you better prepare something for your company by then" he said and exit the room

I follow his lead and went toward the kitchen

Should I cook Japanese breakfast? I haven't had it since forever

I just hope the other will like it

0-0-0

Turns out my worries was misplace

"it's very well made, I would like to request we exchange our recipe" Ren

"Wow, not only you look like a girl but you cook like one as well" that is not a compliment Arc in fact that's sexist

"Nemo, can you teach me how to cook if you have the time?" Nikos, I'm sure anything you cook Arc will gladly eat it

"Merry me~" Blake I know you like the fish but please don't talk with your mouth full

"This is good, but not as good as pancake!" ten point to the one who can guess who that it

"If you cook for us like this from now I might forgive you for the stolen dust" hmm… I'll think about it Weiss

"The breakfast that you prepare is amazing friend Nemo" Oi, is it okay if you eat that? You are a robot

"Tch, looks like I have to up my game" go ahead Yang I'll be prepare when it's your turn to cook

"mmhpm mhmmp" same problem as Blake do. Not. Talk. With. Your. Mouth. Full. Ruby

"Eh, teach cooks better than this" Roman said with a shrug. You, get out of here

Neo just gave me a sign board with 7/10 written on it

As for Adam he just silently eat his share silently, it would make him look cool if it wasn't for the stack of bowl beside him

Adam Taurus is a glutton, who knew?

As if noticing my thought he turn toward me and said "Hunger is the enemy"

…

No comment, beside it's not like disapprove of it,

"Are you going to watch us eat or join us as well Xion?" I suddenly ask and everyone look toward the door where they can see Xion head peeking out

If the 'eep!' was any indication I think we just surprise her

The look of shock on her face immediately disappear and replace with a face of joy

The next second in a speed that even Atalanta couldn't see Xion gave me a tackle hug

"It wasn't a dream! You really remember me and your real!" Xion said and rub her face on my chest while crying

I was about to pry her off when I suddenly felt a large amount of killing intent

I look over my shoulder and saw my two girlfriends sharpening their respective weapon with a glint in their eye

"Nemo, Care to tell your relationship with this girl" Blake said

"I've been wondering that as well, you couldn't possibly cheat on us could you?" Ruby said

Just where you two came to that kind of conclusion!? Better yet who in Root name teach you the Tohsaka-oneesama smile!?

It's godamn fucking scary!

Oioioioioi can't any of you wait for an explanation, and this really feel like a snafu bullshit

I look toward the other only to find them having a solemn expression on their face

"He was so young hic" Nora said crying on Ren shoulder who is the only one with a stoic expression

"Your names will past on as a legend my friend" Roman said wiping a fake tear with Neo beside him waving a piece of tissue

"It was nice knowing you buddy" Dammit Yang stop your sister and save me

Tch they're useless, looks like I can only rely on him

I turn toward Adam and give him a S.O.S. sign

He look at me for a brief moment before giving me a salute

…

…

…

SCREW YOU ALL!

And this is the worst morning ever! Gaaaaaahhh!

Chapter 16 end


	16. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"So Xion…." I said and trail off while staring at the black haired girl who eerily looks similar to Ruby

Currently were in a mirror world, if you're wondering why the mirror world of all place it's because it's the fastest and most safest place to go when two huntress in training who specialised in speed combat are chasing you with sharp pointy object

Yes that's right

I, Yukihime Nemo, the bastardised version of Throne of heroes, the one who carries the soul of heroic spirit from past, future, and other world (Albeit a copy) ran away from two girls

'Huh, when you put it that way that's just sad' Atalanta said

'In my case I can't decide to laugh or pity' Mai said in amusement in her tone

'I don't need your opinion and knowing you it will be the last one' Me

'Red-mama and black-mama is scary' Jack said in frightened tone

'I know jack, I know' I said in sympathy

Back to the main topic

"There's a lot of question I want you to answer but the most important one is, who are you?" I ask and sit down on the ground in front of her

She shift uncomfortably and rubbing scathing her head with her hand

"Well… um, I'm from another world and I think I was summoned as a servant in this world, how did I know I was a servant is well, I just know when I appear here." She said poking her finger together trying to give any information as best as she could

So she's a servant huh? That answer why she can use magecraft

"How come your so happy when I remember you?" I said still maintaining my expressionless face

'yeah~ knowing you that's not possible, just wear a mask' Mai

'Ok that's it, Jack can you be a dear and shut Mai up' Me

'Gladly mommy!' Jack

The next second I heard a scream then silence

Good

"Well, whoever summoned me I ended up with a skill that let people forget about me no matter how strong the willpower of the person who wants to remember me in the end they will eventually forget about me, I even wrote a book about us seven servant who was summoned in this world and gave tip about my existence" she said in a sad tone but lit up the next second "But when you remember who I am even thought were not even friends or know each other that much I was soo happy I couldn't help but cry!" she said and give me a large and brilliant smile

Pure… it's too pure my eye hurts just by looking at her!

Wait, she's one of the guardians!?

I should've seen that coming

'You poor thing… Nemo switch with me I want to comfort her!' Atalanta demand

'but it's strange, if she has a skill that allow her to be forgotten no matter what how can we remember her?' Kiyohime raise a good point

That's true, we didn't even try to remember her but somehow we did

'Well since she's a servant, a vessel for heroic spirit and you a mini version of Throne of heroes that record hero from the past, future, present and other world automatically record her in your soul when you met each other' Mai answer, huh thought she would still be out

Looks like that mystery is solved but what to do with her? I could just leave her alone

'I dare you' Atalanta growl at me

But mama bear… or is it lion? Doesn't seem to agree with me. I think it'll be easier if I just ask her. But if she wants to continue to be a duex ex machine then I'll have to… cage her I guess since Atalanta doesn't want any harm fall on to her

"So… what now?" I ask her

She look at me in confusion and gave me a "huh?"

"Haa~… I said what are you going to do now?" I repeat

"Well… if you don't mind" she trail off and look at me with her blue dopey eye with pink dusting on her cheeks

Cold heart, cold heart, cold heart, you are merciless, no emotion, you kill without remorse yo-

"Can I be with you forever?!" she said loudly with a big smile

GAAH!

'cold heart is ineffective, Nemo receive critical damage' Mai

I pull out a paper fan and smack it on Xion head

"OW! Hey what was that for!?" she shouted angrily

"I don't know if you are serious or not but clearly you just said something that sound like a proposal" I said and gaze at her eye

When she pause for a second and try to recall what she said she turns into a spluttering tomato

Seriously is she that happy at the fact that someone remembers her that she just spouts out random things like that?

When she clam down she glare at me, but she was still blushing. Hah! I wish I could bring out my camera and take a shot but I'm not an idiot.

She can beat me if she wants to and I do not feel like adding that to my today's misfortune list

"what I meant was can I tag along with you? Since you're the only one who can remember me" she said

Honestly speaking she's like a stray cat right now, and the fact she looks like Ruby doesn't help it

With a defeated sigh I agree with her

"Sure just don't cause any trouble for me" I said and immediately got a hug from her. Rolling my eye I return her hug and mentally told index to teleport us back to the real world

0-0-0

I'm going to say this once

Fuck my life.

How can I forget about two huntresses in training wanting to kill me? And the fact that they saw me and Xion hug each other didn't lessen their anger instead it fuelled it along with jealousy

"Can I say my last word before you two beat me senselessly?" I ask them in a very uncomfortable situation

Seriously they go as far as to use chain to tie me up? With chain! I said it twice because it's important. I swear common sense is declining everyday

'What do you expect from a world filled with a creature that only want's to exterminate humanity and other sentient being' Hassan

'Don't forget you're Zelrecth creation, you'll bound to be in an illogical situation' Kiyohime

"No" both of them said at the same time with a smile that didn't reach their eye's

By Zelrecth and all his horrible creation, that's scary!

ALAYA! GAIA! Help me!

"Umm... all of this misunderstanding is because of me so can you please let go of Nemo?" Xion said

Ah Xion, you're such a nice girl

"Yeah, it's not like he even have the guts to cheat on you two so just let it go already…" Yang surprisingly comes into my defence

I was touch by yang sudden kindness

"Even thou seeing his scared face is very amusing" Yang

Okay I take it back, to hell with you!

"But still… it's hard to believe that someone would even like him, not to mention two people to love him" Weiss said out of the blue

Rude

"Believe me Weiss I still don't know how my sister fall for him of all people, I mean aside from his good look he doesn't have any good trait" Yang said shaking her head

Very rude

…

Somehow I feel like their having girls talk… oi is it okay for a guy to be in here? Actually let me go I still want to scavenge things after the grimm invasion. With an attack that big there's bound to be a lot of valuable stuff left out in the open and I don't want to miss it!

"True, he may be childish, rotten, petty, glutton…" Blake said and continue to list off my bad trait

Hey! Your dating said person you know~

"Don't forget that he's greedy, weak, girly and also clumsy!" Ruby input her own opinion of me with a bright smile

I felt multiple imaginary arrows pierce me in the heart… et tu Ruby?

At this rate I'm going to cry

"But both of us know most of those are a trait he made just to make people go away from him" Ruby said in confident and loving voice

Eh?

"Despite his selfish action and reason he's actually very kind and caring" Blake said with a smile

Awawaw!?

"True, he did save Velvet from that one time" Weiss said

No I stop Cardin because his action is making the food taste bad! I did not do it for something stupid like justice and righteous reason!

'sure you did' Mai said in a knowing tone

Shut up you

"not to mention all the kids seems to like him and keep calling her 'missy'" Yang said with a grin

I felt heat gather on my cheek but those are probably my imagination. Yup just my imagination

"Oh! Remember when he gave some kid an ice cream when the kid was crying?" Weiss

Uuuuu….

"I remember he always gave me and Yang a ride on his back after school was over every day!" Ruby

"I wonder how someone so girly was able to carry both of us when we were kids but now we know it's just him using magic" Yang

"He seems to have a soft spot for kids doesn't he?" Blake said gaining a nod from everyone

Stop…please Sthaph!

'I guess that makes you a pot calling the kettle black huh?' Atalanta said with a smirk

I can't see it but I can definitely feel it inside my soul

0-0-0

At the end of the day I was left on the cold hard floor crying my heart out because of the embarrassment

The least they could do is to untie me before they left Dammit! Even Xion left me here all alone… why is bad luck coming at me from left to right?

Don't tell me that Ruby Misfortune is infecting me!

'Please don't be silly Nemo' Hassan

'Yea, on the side note it's good to know that you'll get embarrass by being praised' Mai

'just what are you planning you trans?' me

'Nothing~' Mai said happily

Tsk

Calming myself I use icecraft- don't judge me, my magic my name- and shatter the chain binding me. I could feel my muscle sore for staying in the same spot for a long time and begin straching

I then heard a knock so I went and open the door

"Ah, Nemo there you-" *BAM*

I immediately closed the door when I see Glynda face

'That was very rude Nemo' Hassan

'I don't care, she's my boss and the only thing that happens when your boss is searching for you is either you'll be given out a work to do or it's payday! And based on my luck so far I'm betting on the former so SHUT UP!'

While I was arguing with my older sister figure the door was smash open revealing a very angry Huntress

By now my instinct are basically screaming at me to run and run I did

Sadly she was blocking the only way out… well second way out there's still the window and….

I can see a bird flying pass and the view of Vale City under reconstruction. Usually I would admire the view but with a threat infront of me I had no time to

On another side note just where are we? I thought that we were at Robin's orphanage?

'well, based on the furniture, decoration and how neatly the bed it I'd say we're in a hotel' Mai inform me

'With the fact that you can get a clear view of Vale from here it's clear you're in a very high location' Atalanta

'Now choose your death! Either the very angry Boss…' Mai

'or the fall from 20 feet ground' Atalanta

''Let the wheel of fate turn!'' Atalanta & Mai

…

…

…

It wasn't a hard decision

*Crash*!

I jump through the window

FREEEDOOOOM

0-0-0

My attempt to escape was a failure as expected. She has telekinesis semblance and I was inside her range, what made me wonder is why my magic resistance didn't kick off?

'Ah… that's because I told Index to turn it off tee-heee~' Mai

Mai you bicth!

Haa~

After being kidnapped for the second time of the day I was given a room filled with stack of paper, it surprise me that Glynda was able to work this fast and gather the necessary information to rebuild Beacon and vale

My already pale face went even paler when she told me this is just ¼ of the paperwork that I have to check and sign while the rest was done by her

While I was reading over the paperwork a sudden thought come out

I can use Hassan Noble Phantasm to make 100 clone and make them do all the paper work!

While me an 100 of my clone was doing the paperwork Glynda barge in with another load of paperwork… seriously just how many is there? But that's not important

When she saw I had made 100 clone I swear to Root I almost piss myself when I saw her eyes glint

She ordered me to have my entire clone to help with the reconstruction while I just sit here and do the paper work

I decline and offer her all of my ice golem to do the construction while me and my clone do the paperwork… and then she force me to hand over all of my clone and golem to do the reconstruction while I do the paperwork and threatens me that if I don't ….

Let's just say her threat was enough to convince me

I don't like how she smirks at me when she won the argument

She's a complete sadist I tell you, should've known it when she had a riding corp as a weapon

And here I am in the middle of the night and still doing the paperwork, I'm just glad I only required 3 hour of sleep to regain all my strength

While I was signing off another paper I notice a black bird with red eye sanding on my window. I know who it was and decided to vent my frustration

Using reinforcement and applying aura I move in a blur grabbing the bird and throw it across the room hard

The bird smack into a wall and made a very satisfying sound

"Alright Qrow what do you want now?" I ask staring at the down bird

It didn't surprise me when the bird started to change

But it did surprise ma when the bird change into a women

"… hey Qrow did you drink a gender changing potion to turn into a women to have some kind of lesbian sex or something?" I said in a disgusted voice

The female Qrow was wearing a mask and I knew she? He? Was glaring at me

"and take off the mask it doesn't suit you" I said and went back to my chair continuing my paperwork

Some of you may find it strange for me to actually listen to a dead man last wish but I actually do have some respect for the dead so hah!

So I just endure and did all what I had to do as a new vice-headmaster until I disappear

When the female Qrow did take off her mask I stopmyself and store all the paperwork inside my soul so that none of them will be damage for the incoming fight because the one who stood infront of me is Raven. Yang's mother

"Haa~ by the Root of Akasha and all it's secrete what did I do to deserve this!" I said out load and slump on my table looking at Raven with a very tired expression

Raven switch from her glare to confusion and amusement

"My brother and daughter was right about your face filled with despair and defeat was amusing" Raven said with a grin

Okay, women I will kill you where you stand but since your Yang's mother I won't

I took out a chair and have it appear across me

"Take a seat and tell me what you want?" I said while taking out another paperwork to do

If Tohsaka-oneesama didn't teach me financial I would be in a lost cost by now

When she take a seat she gave me a smile. Not the arrogant smile I was expecting nor the scheming smile either but it was just a simple smile, nothing more nothing less

"*Chuckle* you seems unmotivated" Raven

Ask that yourself when you went through what I experience

"Well, before I tell you the reason why I'm here let me tell you something that can motivate you to listen to me more seriously" Raven

I only raise an eyebrow

She really think she can motivate me with?

"You don't believe me? Well let me tell you that i've met Ruby mother, Summer Rose a few days ago"

I encase her in ice and had a giant scissor on her neck

"Not. Funny" I said in a cold tone

She was still smiling and didn't show any sign of fear

"if you allow me to, I can prove it to you"

I thought about it and let her. I disperse the ice into prana and she reach and took out her scroll after messing it a few second she hands it to me

I took it and notice it's a video

I can see video of someone who look like Ruby with white cloak sitting with Raven watching a TV. In the TV is showing a fight between team RWBY and team… shit I forgot their name!

"Rae-Chan look! Our baby is on TV! Look how cool our baby is fighting!"

"While their fight is impressive I can see that Yang is still fighting without using her head… that girl needs to learn that fighting that way is dangerous"

"Aww~ don't be too hard on her, aren't you the same when we were at our first year?"

"… Please don't remind me and where is that idiot? He should be here handing out his sweets by now!?"

"Oh, you mean Shi-kun? He's behind us recording our antic with a shit-eating grin"

The Raven in the video turn around facing the camera and went red and draw her blade

"EMIYA!"

"Raven wait-stzzzt"

And that was the end of the video

My eye left the scroll and look at Raven

She still had her smile but I can see a dust of her on her cheek… I wonder if I can secretly copy this and use it as blackmail?

Coughing once she look at me and said "Is that enough prove for you?"

Heaving a sigh I took my seat

Seriously fuck my life

"Fine let's talk" when I said that made her smile turn into a savage grin. I'm starting to really regret my decision

At this rate I'm blaming Akasha, Zelrecth and Fate while cursing them nonstop in my head

 **AN: Sorry but I'm stuck and have no idea to what to write next so this is the result. I'm very sorry for being a bad writer**


End file.
